Man's Best Friend
by Dracophile
Summary: AU retell Monroe is hunted by someone, so he's hiding as a wolf. However he meets Nick who, thinking he's a stray, takes him in with Juliet just as he discovers he's a Grimm. It's easier to get dragged into cases on a leash... eventual Monroe/Nick
1. A Blutbad in Dog's Clothing

Posting from my LJ, ertonine, at the same time. Got the idea from the Grimm Kinkmeme over there, and enjoying filling it. Just thought it might be easier to follow here. I'll upload what i got today and tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Monroe shivered in the cold pacific north fall, shaking some of the dew that had taken a liking to his fur. He groaned as he stretched, having just risen from his bed of dead leaves behind a bush in the woods. Not exactly the Ritz Carlton or even a cardboard box in an alley, but it had to do. He'd been hiding in his wolf form for more than a month now, trying to keep off the vessen radar so to speak. He'd had to leave his poor little house, locked up tight, and his poor yellow beetle and everything else he liked behind until some of the heat died down. Rather than leave Portland all together, he hoped that spending his time away would get any unwanted attention to leave. Unfortunately, the times he'd returned and sniffed around he kept detecting scents of those he wanted to avoid, and they weren't fading with age. That meant they were still eager to find him.<p>

Giving a rumbling sigh through his jowls, he moved through the woods and sniffed out a few mushrooms and roots to eat. It was a chilly day, but his fur kept him well insulated. Thin rays of sunlight lit his way as he picked among the forest floor and dug in the soft earth. He was starving after a month of scavenging, and a full wolf's digestive system protested to the vegetarian diet. He was thinner than when he'd first come to be survivor man, and was getting weaker. It wasn't good if he was found in this state, he wouldn't be a match for an aggressor.

A rustle nearby drew his attention and he quickly turned to look. A brown rabbit paused nearby, regarding him as he stared at it. The temptation to give chase and eat it was great, but he resisted. Even if he was on wolf form restriction till further notice, he was still a weirder blutbad. The fluffy tailed little morsel hopped ran away before he could change his mind. He kept wandering the woods to take his mind off how hungry he really was.

Suddenly in the distance he could smell blood. The wolf instincts in him wanted him running towards it, and his resistance broke the tiniest that he followed the trail. If something was wounded or dead, it wasn't exactly killing it. It might be more merciful.

As he got closer though, the scent of another blutbad had his hackles rising. He didn't recognize the scent, but it was definitely blutbad in origin. It wasn't weak, but not strong enough to lead him to believe the creature was nearby. Though he knew he should turn back, he kept walking cautiously forward. More scents wafted over to him, people, gunpowder, leather…and death.

He kept behind a nearby tree but peeked out. Somehow, blutbad instinct perhaps, his eyes were first drawn to the red. The red of blood and the red of a hoodie. A young girl was lying just to the side of the jogging path, her throat torn open. Part of him was sympathetic, the other was hungry. But there were people gathered around the body. Police he realized. Wonderful, some stupid blutbad let his kill be found by the police. It was still fresh too he realized.

Ears twitching, he could vaguely hear a song playing on something. An iPod he supposed. It was a familiar song and he almost tried humming along. A wolf's throat wasn't equipped for humming tunes though.

One officer walked over, gingerly picking the mp3 player up and looking it over before turning it off with a press of his gloved finger and bagging it. "Looks like that attack a while ago. The one they said was a bobcat," he said.

"Bobcats don't wear boots," the other said, and Monroe took a closer look at him. Not as tall as him when he's a human, but sturdy looking with fluffy black hair and boyish good looks. Something about him was…off though. The wolf didn't know what it could be, he looked normal enough, but it made him uncomfortable.

"Holy shit!" Monroe jumped at the yell, turning to see another crime scene investigator staring at him. He could taste the fear radiating off him. "I-I think I know what did it! A big ass wolf!"

_My ass is not big,_ Monroe thought. He backed up quickly though as more people came around. He was weak from hunger so dealing with a full grown man would be difficult. A group would be impossible.

"Damn," the black man that found the mp3 player said. "Never seen a wolf like that before." He reached toward his gun and Monroe tensed further. He needed a break to run for it, but how could he do that and not get shot like a dog, excuse the expression.

The boyish cop put a hand on his coworker's shoulder. "Don't do anything rash, Hank," he said.

"You see the size of that thing? It's probably what attacked that girl!"

Monroe sniffed at being called a thing, but was far more worried about being blamed for a murder he sure as hell didn't commit. But he couldn't exactly change back right in front of them to proclaim his innocence. He'd be naked as a jay bird for one, and they might still shoot for another. Not to mention what the vessen community may do to him for breaching that particular protocol.

The boyish one still kept a hand on the trigger happy one's shoulder. "He's not growling or flashing teeth. And though he's filthy, I don't see any blood on him."

_Oh thank the old gods, he's an observant one!_

"He might be someone's pet that got off his leash or something. Some kind of designer dog or mutt. Maybe part wolf."

_Excuse me?_

He let go of the man's shoulder and took a couple of careful steps forward before kneeling down. "Hey boy, you friendly?" he said in a slightly higher voice, as if coaxing a scared animal. The tone hurt his ears.

_Okay, observant but still somehow an idiot. _Monroe was tempted to growl, but didn't want to tempt the people with the shiny guns. Instead he backed away more.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

_Not taking the chance, copper. _Though weak from hunger and dirty from the woods, Monroe was still a blutbad and therefore above your average wolf. Turning, he took off into the woods at a run. He heard the man cry out but kept running, heading up the hill towards a residential area. Maybe he could lose them among the housing.

What he didn't count on was coming out right on a street, and right as a hummer—gas-guzzling behemoths of earthly destruction that they were—coming right for him. The breaks squealed but they were too late. He yelped as it hit hard, sending him skidding across asphalt and tumbling head over tail. Vaguely he heard someone coming up the hill and yelling before things went dark.

Monroe came too somewhere that was not a street or a forest floor. It felt more like the back seat of a car with an old towel between part of his body and the upholstery. The towel smelled like sweat. Groaning a bit, he tried to look around. He was indeed in some kind of SUV, the back seats folded down for extra space and lying on his side. The car was moving. He couldn't have been out long because it was still daylight out.

"Whoa, you're awake!"

Eyes widened a bit and he turned his head enough to vaguely make out the man behind the wheel. It was the boyish detective from before. Monroe was grateful that he was still in his wolf form or things would've been more than awkward. But he'd only revert back if he was killed or seriously injured. He might have a slight concussion, but blutbad were tough even weakened. He could already feel his wounds healing at a rate slower than his normal "miraculous", but faster than the average man or best.

"Don't worry, buddy, we're almost there. I'll get you some help."

_I'm not your buddy,_ he thought, but only managed a huff. He still couldn't move well. Sitting up would be difficult. Walking would be a no go for a while.

The car pulled up somewhere and parked and the man got out of the car. A few minutes later, he returned with a young boy in scrubs and opened the back hatch. "Wow, you weren't kidding…he's huge! Like the size of a bear!"

Monroe wanted to laugh.

"Not quite that big I think, but he is impressive," Nick chuckled. "He's heavy too, so brace yourself." Monroe groaned as he grabbed the towel under him and dragged his body to the edge. The boy helped him manhandle the canine onto a gurney like structure that was a bit small for him, but wheeled him quickly inside.

The scent of animals and antiseptic assaulted him and he honestly wished the car had killed him. _He took me to a goddamn vet's! _He could hear a symphony of yips and barks and meows from cages in the facility. He had a feeling from the number of sounds that it wasn't just a vet, it might be the actual Oregon Human Society.

He was pushed into another room and heard a woman's gasp.

"Oh my god, Nick! That's a wolf!"

_Thank you, Obvious Woman. Mind telling Captain Good Samaritan?_

"You sure? He wasn't threatening." Monroe felt a slight wound to his ego at that.

"Wolves are only threatening when threatened or protecting their territory, Nick. They're more afraid of us than we are of them."

_Wolves maybe. Blutbaden, no. I'm just too damn hungry to try and deal with you people._

"Well, he ran for a residential area and got hit by a car. If he is a dog with a worried owner, I'd like to find out and get him home."

There was hesitation before the woman came into view, and Monroe groaned a bit. She was hot, it was true, but dammit did she have to have _red_ hair? Lucky for her he was too sore to act on his instincts at all. Her fingers were nicely gentle though as she examined him. She pulled back his jowls and he dutifully resisted biting her fingers. At this point, playing the docile domesticated doggy was his best bet on surviving this humiliating encounter and not getting euthanized.

The boy in the scrubs gave a surprised "woo". "Thos are some nasty looking teeth. Great shape though."

Monroe felt his ego slightly bolstered again. He did take good care of his teeth, thank you, even with a month of mostly being a wolf. The woman didn't comment, continuing to gently poke and prod him. He whined a bit when she touched his side and she frowned, running a hand over him. "Hmmm…how hard did the car hit him?"

"Pretty hard. He went flying."

_I went skidding, not flying._

"I think he might have some cracked ribs, but I don't feel any breaks. He must be pretty tough."

The man grinned a bit. "More damage to the car than him. The guy driving was pissed, wanted to hold the dog responsible, but I threatened him with speeding in a residential area and he backed off."

Monroe felt a small touch of gratitude. The woman smiled as well. "You just love helping the weak and down trodden, don't you?"

"I got a superman complex, I know."

She hummed in agreement and picked up something from a tray. A thermometer…

_Oh shit!_ He thought, with a touch of irony. Monroe tried to get up then, whining and bucking his still sore body. The woman backed up immediately, but the man quickly walked forward and set his hands on him, rubbing gently over his back. That shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but he did feel some pleasurable shudders and calmed.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "I think he's been to a vet before," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just hold him still."

Monroe whined again, but between his hit and run and his still gnawing hunger he couldn't really fight as the thermometer got _very_ familiar with him.

"That's a good boy," the man said, scratching behind his ears and dammit, that was actually pretty good feeling.

"He's a bit warm, but not alarming. He's a pretty thin though," the red head continued. "You may have a point about being someone's pet. If he got off the leash and hadn't figured out how to get food, he's probably pretty weak and tired."

_No, I'm just a vegetarian. Not as easy as you might think in the wild if you're not a small grass eater._

The man didn't let go as he kept rubbing over Monroe's head. Monroe closed his eyes, annoyed with how he was reacting a bit to involuntarily like a pet. "Think he's chipped?"

The woman picked up a scanning device and ran it over the back of Monroes neck till it beeped in a negative way. She sighed. "No. I wish people would do that more often, so much easier to return their dogs."

"I know, I've heard the soap box before," he teased.

_Oooh, she's your girlfriend,_ Monroe realized. _Trying to get brownie points by showing off your sensitive side tending to a wounded animal? Good plan, Casanova!_

He tensed when a needle was suddenly stuck in him, trying to shift away. The human was surprisingly strong though, holding him firmly in a headlock. "I'm giving him some sub-cu fluids, they should help with any dehydration. Now for blood." His eyes widened and he struggled a little more, but the needle went in once more, this time drawing fluid out. She ran some quick tests with it. "Well, he's heartworm negative so that's good. His fur and skin look healthy despite being pretty dirty. No fleas or ticks that I can see. Get him on the scale." The men listened and lifted Monroe as gently as they could to set him on the scale on the floor. She hummed as the number came up. "Given his size, he should be at least fifteen to twenty pounds heavier…"

_Damn, didn't know I was that far gone…_

"I'd like to get him something to eat, but the main problem is I don't think we have a free kennel quite big enough. And until I know he reacts around other animals, I don't want to risk giving him a roommate."

Monroe wished he could say just let him go, maybe return to his house and take his chances with his hunters.

"Well…how about I take him home?" the boyish cop said. "We could take care of him."

The girl looked at him like he was nuts and Monroe had to agree. "Nick, he's _huge_!"

"Our house isn't some one room apartment. And it's got a nice yard. Plus we don't have any other animals right now."

"Nick…"

"I just want to make sure he gets a fair chance. I don't think he's a bad animal, or he could've attacked us. You can put him on the website for anyone who might be looking for him and when he's healthy and the waiting period is up, he can go back up for adoption."

"Nick, he still might be dangerous! If he's thin or lived in the wild too long, he might be a resource guarder and take your hand off near food."

Monroe tried not to take offense to that, though admitted he was damn hungry. Biting the hand that fed him was getting more tempting.

"Jules, he's got nowhere else to go right now." Monroe felt hands at his face, smooshing his cheeks, and taking a hand off suddenly sounded like a good plan. "Look at this face. This proud, noble, sweet face. How can you say no?" He didn't feel proud, noble or sweet at the treatment but resisted turning around and tackling the man who's strange sent still tickled his nose. He should really get a medal.

The woman looked at him with pity, though for his condition or her boyfriend's treatment he wasn't sure. "Fine," she finally said. "If he's putting up with you, he's probably more even tempered than I give him credit for. But we aren't keeping him!" She said sternly.

The man-Nick, his name was apparently- smiled happily and Monroe resisted groaning again.

_Wonderful…I'm someone's pet!_


	2. Into the Woods

Monroe whined a bit as he was once again lifted. It was humiliating, but his ribs were also still a bit tender. A few had actually been broken being hit by that car, they'd just started knitting back together by the time he was X-rayed so they looked more like cracks. No broken limbs at least, though he was missing a bit of fur in some places where scrapes had healed. Quick healing didn't apply to hair follicles. The vet had also rinsed off his legs, but didn't give him a full bath thank god. His rib cage was tightly bandaged and it was hard to breathe or walk, but he was managing.

That didn't stop his 'savior' from trying to carry him on his own from the car to the front door. Twenty pounds too light or not, he was still more than an armful for the young man.

The house was a nice two story light brown clapboard, with white and reddish brown accents (_Wonderful_) that had the distinct scent of the man and Juliette, the vet from the office. _Ah, living in sin huh? _His inspection was interrupted as Nick gently set him down on the porch in front of the door.

"Think you can walk on your own, boy?" Nick grunted, flexing his arms.

_Don't you boy me, Superman. _He stood slowly and padded his way to the door, nosing it slightly. Nick smiled and opened the door. Monroe made his way inside stiffly, sniffing around. That strange scent was still in the air, making him tense, but he didn't understand why.

"Hungry?"

Pointed ears perked and he looked up at the man. An easy grin was given down to him and the man went to the pantry then looked in the fridge. "We'll have to go to the store for some proper food…probably should've thought about that on the way home." He pulled out a Tupperware dish. "Hmmm…Don't tell Jules I fed you the rest of the beef stroganoff, okay?"

Monroe felt his tail wag despite himself. Beef wasn't exactly on the wieder-blutbad diet plan, but desperate times and all that. If he wasn't hungry he'd put up more of a fight, he swore he would, but as it stood he was following the scent of meat and noodles in a brown gravy like a rat after a Reinegan. He'd be good later he swore, back to a meatless diet and his pilates. Just one night he would cheat and have meat again. It wasn't like he hunted it down himself. The man chuckled, gently pushing his head away as he dished it out. Nick even put it in a nice bowl and heated it up for him. The moment the bowl was on the ground though he was at it, eating it in big bites. He hadn't had meat in a long time and the taste singed on his tongue as much as it disgusted him. And the noodles weren't whole wheat or natural, tasting of factory made But food was food.

"Wow, you were hungry." Monroe gave it to the cop, he didn't try to pet him as he ate. He was naïve, but cautious. He sat a bowl of water down near the food and the ravenous canine lapped at it for a bit before returning to the food.

After cleaning the bowl with his tongue, Monroe licked his chops of any remnants contently. Nick put the bowl in the sink and rinsed it off a bit. "I'll try to find something else of you later."

The wolf looked up at him and took the strange man in with more detail. He had broad shoulders and looked pretty in shape, wearing a dark shirt, brown leather jacket and blue jeans that showed off some strong looking legs. Standing on all fours, Monroe's shoulder came up to his hip. This meant he was a good head taller than most wolves, as all blutbad were. He could even make himself bigger by half transforming, the Long Chaney Jr. technique as he called it, but this was as small as he could get as a full animal. Still, he thought it was a good height next to Nick. Intimidating but not monstrous. Looking closer, he could see that man's eyes were a kind of grey blue, gentle but…there was something behind that boy next-door look, a tough center beneath the desire to protect and help. _Maybe he's not a complete idiot…_

Nick seemed to notice him staring and smiled. "No more food right now, buddy. Juliet said to feed you slowly to start or you'd just barf it up." He then paused and blinked as if just realizing what he'd been doing. "Why am I talking to a dog like this…?"

Monroe, even as a wolf, could roll his eyes. _Scratch that, he's an idiot._

Nick headed upstairs and the wolf continued padding around, investigating. He needed to know his surroundings after all. And maybe someone had left something else to eat out. He perked back up when Nick returned, holding an old quilt that had seen better days, but at least looked clean. In a clear corner of the living room he laid it down, folded up enough that it was cushy but would fit most of Monroe's body.

"Here, boy." Monroe certainly did not come because he was called, but he did go over to nose the blanket. "It's not much, but it'll keep you off the floor."

_Oh…well, that's nice._ A bed would be better, he knew, but after a month of sleeping out doors a quilt on the floor looked heavenly. He did circle around a few times, old instincts taking over, before he laid down and sighed. Nick smiled and stroked over his head-and dammit, he needed to stop that because Monroe didn't want to admit it felt good. "Smart boy."

_More than you know…_

Nick rose and went to the couch, pulling out a manila folder from a case. He sat back and began reading it with a serious expression that was much different from the affable one he showed to his girlfriend. It was quiet in the house Monroe fell a sleep for a bit, lulled by being indoors, the soft quilt and the background noise of the human's breathing and heartbeat.

He was woken up later by the door bell and started, groaning a bit. Apparently Juliet had arrived home while he was asleep, and Nick was nowhere to be seen. She headed for the door and Monroe didn't bother to get up, but his ears picked up what was being said.

"Hello?"

"Oh…Hello," a new voice said, sounding like a woman. "You must be Juliet."

"Yes…?"

"I'm Marie Kessler. Nick's Aunt."

_Marie Kessler…where have I heard that name before?_

"Oh! Oh my gosh, come in. I should've realized."

"It's alright. I'm sorry it's took us so long to meet, I've just been traveling around a lot."

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad we're meeting now…" she sounded a bit awkward suddenly. Monroe opened an eye and gave a huff of surprise to see the other woman walk in. She looked like she'd once been very strong, but her lack of hair and rather gaunt appearance told him that the strength was failing. He could smell the sickness in her.

_Cancer…_

Something else tickled his nose though. The same strange scent Nick had, but as he breathed in he knew it was stronger and sat up. The woman's eyes were drawn by the movement and she seemed to freeze when she saw him. Monroe stared back, but remained lying on the quilt.

"…I didn't know you and Nick had gotten a dog." Her tone sounded like forced levity to his ears and he tried not to tense too much. She had a steely gaze that gave him shivers, not in a good way.

"We didn't," Juliet said, happy to be on familiar ground. "He found him today while on an investigation, got hit by a car right in front of him. He talked me into fostering him sort of since he's a bit large for our kennels. I work at the humane society," she clarified.

"I see. Well, he certainly is big and bad looking."

Monroe gave her as flat a look as he could before laying back down. Not his problem. He wasn't going to get involved. As soon as he was healed, he was out of there and back to his own house or the woods, depending on if his uninvited guests were still lingering about. He vaguely heard the women moving off to have a chat at the kitchen table and he went back to dozing.

He was woken up again by Nick coming home. Juliet was a ninja in getting inside, and Nick wasn't nearly as subtle. "I'm home!"

"Great! Come in Nick, we have a guest," Juliet said.

Monroe could hear the man head through to the dining room, then his shout of surprise. "Aunt Marie! When did you get here?"

"I got into town today. And I was just getting to know Juliet here."

"She's been telling me some fun stories," she teased.

"I'm afraid to ask…" he laughed.

He could hear Juliet move to the kitchen, but his ears trained on a sudden urgent whisper from the bald woman. "We have to talk, Nick. It's important."

"Okay…" he said hesitantly.

"Let's take a walk."

Nick didn't say anything but stood, calling that he was going to show Aunt Marie around the neighborhood. Monroe was thankful they were gone and things were quieter.

Not for long though. He could smell it as they drew near and he started up, not paying attention to his protesting ribs. Standing, he rushed to the door. _A troll? What the hell is a troll doing here? It couldn't have come for me, they wouldn't send a troll! _Whining, he started scratching at the door. He had to get out of there, he wasn't in any shape to take on a troll.

"What are you doing?" Juliet said. "Stop that." He didn't stop, continuing to paw and whine. "Okay, fine!" She pulled open the door. "You better just need to use the bathroom!"

Monroe wasn't listening, instead trying to get his bearings to get the hell out of there. The troll was coming and he couldn't let it hurt Nick or Juliet or-

It wasn't for him, it seems.

He heard the fight from down the street and quickly made his way towards it, like an idiot he would say, but he had to know what was going on. What was going on was Marie was using a knife and her cane to beat back the troll, which was holding a pretty nasty looking scythe. The wolf's jaw dropped a little as a human's would as he stared. Nick too was staring, also in shock.

A good hit from the troll however had Marie down. Monroe was sure she was about to get it, but Nick hadn't taken his gun off after coming home. Shots rang out, and the troll finally fell. He morphed back into his proper form as he breathed out his death rattle. Nick was immediately by his aunt's side, speaking urgently.

Monroe wasn't hearing much of it though despite being close, because his thoughts came crashing on one point. _Marie Kessler…the GRIMM?_ _Oh god, oh god, a grimm. That smell…_ His eyes were drawn to Nick, who was now cradling an unconscious Marie and screaming for help. _He's a grimm too. Goddamn my life, how did this happen! I gotta run, gotta get out of here!_ He turned, planning to find his way home, when Juliet came running out on her phone, apparently calling the cops. She paused when she saw him.

"Inside, now!" Monroe looked at her like she was crazy, but she glared and suddenly grabbed his scruff, something no one had done since he was first learning to transform as a kid, and led him to the steps. The feeling brought back memories of his mother and he immediately was torn between going limp and hoping she leaved him alone and running. His mother did that to him sometimes when she used a similar tone of voice. And the red-head's grip was surprisingly strong. "Inside, dog! Yes, I need help," she shouted into the phone. "I heard shots and my boyfriend-he's a cop but his aunt is hurt and-just get over here!"

He skittered in quickly, heading for the blanket on instinct. _And that's a Grimm's girlfriend...she's somehow more intimidating…._

Marie Kessler was taken to the hospital with some pretty bad injuries apparently. Nick returned home later, pretty haggard looking. He sat on the couch with the manila folder again and Monroe saw flashes of crime scene photos. _If this is how he relaxes I can see him as a grimm…_ He wasn't relaxing though. The smell of anger, fear, drive and other emotions reeked off him in a way that made even the wolf tense. Not that he wasn't already tense, being in the same room as a damn grimm.

But something was off…He heard the man muttering a lot, wondering aloud about 'grimm' and something about his parents. From what Juliet said he got the feeling that Nick's parents were gone and Marie had raised him. Monroe hadn't known Marie Kessler had any family, let alone a nephew who was her apprentice. But he remembered that Marie had gotten hurt. If Nick knew how to handle vessen, he doubted a troll would've given him much trouble. Marie only had trouble because she was sick he was sure. That left Monroe with a sudden realization.

Nick was an untrained Grimm. A baby Grimm. A Grimmling. His abilities may have just awakened. He didn't know what was going on, and that's why his mind was reeling.

Monroe felt relief wash over him and flopped down on the blanket. _Someone up there likes me, for some reason. Maybe I can get out of here without being slain...then again, being around a Grimm might be safest for me right now. He can keep my own hide on my body…_ He was still thinking on that after eating leftovers from dinner and settling back down to sleep.

In the night though, he heard someone come down the stairs. Sitting up, he saw Nick head out the door in pajama bottoms and a sweat shirt. Though part of him said that it was better to stay put, another part was curious and wanted to make sure the Grimm was nearby. He was no good to him as a shield dead. Finally after a bout an hour of waiting he knew what he was going to do. Standing, he padded over to the door. He hadn't locked it, so he doubted he was going far or else was stupid, so he took the doorknob in his teeth and managed to turn it. Outside, he pulled it back by the outside knob. Sniffing around, he easily caught the man's scent. It was close and he followed it down the steps and to a silver trailer that must've belonged to Marie the way her scent was infused to it.

_Marie Kessler's HQ…god, if my family could see this…they'd probably tear it apart and burn it to the ground. _ Slowly he made his way to the door. What if the untrained Grimm had more to him than he thought and was getting weapons ready? Grimm were the bogeymen of vessen after all. If he took one out…

He shook his head. _You are reformed! No getting involved with some stupid war you didn't start and sure as hell don't want to finish._

In his thoughts he accidentally walked scratched against the side, his bandages and still dirty coat scraping on the metal. Apparently it could be heard inside because the trailer moved slightly as the door opened. Nick looked ready for a fight, holding a book in his hands, but relaxed when he saw him. "You…how did you get out here, huh?" He moved down the step and held out his hand. The kid looked tired and worried, his stubble coming in already and eyes bleary. Monroe told himself he was just acting the part of a dog as he walked forward enough that Nick could pat his head. "Did you follow me? Follow my scent or something?"

_Kind of, but you aren't exactly a ninja._

Nick smiled a bit and rubbed a little harder over his head. The pressure felt pretty good. "I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or finally seeing clearly…" he muttered. Monroe didn't think the comment was to him but really to the world and he felt a strange sort of sympathy for him. He'd thought the same thing when he'd decided to reform. Without really thinking he rested his large head on Nick's thigh as if to bring comfort. Which was stupid, because 1) this was a Grimm. Blutbaden don't comfort Grimms. Fight, maul, eat and be killed by, yes, but not comfort. And 2) Regardless of his Grimmness, he didn't like this guy. Well, he didn't dislike him, but…okay, he was tolerable in the way kindergarten kids were. Too innocent to really hate even when they're covered in gooey mess and fingerpainted over your wall.

Nick rubbed more over his head for a while before gently pushing it away so he could stand. He put the book away and locked the trailer up, then gently patted Monroe's side. "C'mon. Let's head back inside and get some rest."

He didn't need to say so twice.

"Why is that here?" Hank asked, pointing at the dog that was in the back of Nick's car.

Monroe recognized the black man as he walked up from a couple of days ago at the murder scene in the woods. _Oh goody, the trigger happy one…_

"Well…Juliet and I are taking care of him."

"You can't be serious! I thought you took him to the humane society!"

"I did! But Juliet said there was no big enough kennels, so I talked her in to letting us take care of him. Just until he's well enough to be put up for adoption. He's a good dog, really."

"That ain't no dog," he said blandly as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"He's people friendly, I swear. Why so hostile? I always pictured you as a dog person."

"Normal dogs, sure. Golden retrievers, labs, German shepherds, hell even Pomeranians I can handle. A dog the size of a bear? I'd rather not take my chances. Besides which, him staying with you doesn't explain why he's in your car when we're heading to a case."

"I didn't want to leave him home alone…" Nick said.

"God, you're not turning into one of those crazy dog owners who take their dog everywhere, are you?"

He laughed. "I don't think he'd fit in a bag. And no. I just felt bad that if he was in pain no one would be around. At least in the car he can relax as I drive."

Monroe huffed, laying his head down on the rolled down car window edge. _Damn kid and his bleeding heart…gonna get him killed._

Hank just sighed. "Okay, fine, stop with the guilt man. But I'm taking my own car. It doesn't smell like dirty dog."

Monroe gave a soft growl as Hank left. Nick just patted his head before climbing in and rolling the window back up. He drove for a while and Monroe perked up as he recognized the area. _No way…_

Nick got out of the car after cracking the window for him and went to join his partner. The wolf's hearing could pick out the case even from there though.

"Eight year old girl, on her way to her grandfathers but never arrived. Last seen wearing purple leggings and a red jacket," Hank said.

_Eight years old…_

"Didn't Sylvy Oster's friend say she was wearing a red sweatshirt when she went jogging?" Nick said urgently.

Monroe was slightly impressed he made the connection.

"Yeah…you think it's a connection?"

"It's a pretty strange coincidence if it isn't. Let's go take another look around." He headed down the path, Hank following. Monroe huffed a bit. Really, the house would've been more tolerable. At least he'd be able to walk around. Looking out the window though, he felt the sense of familiarity. These woods were close to his house. He could get there from here if he wanted. Maybe he could get in, change back, get clothes and what cash he had on hand real quick and just skip town. It's what he should've done before, but he hadn't wanted to leave his territory completely. Went to show what his instincts got him.

Huffing, he reached a large paw up and managed to get the lock between two of his toes and pull. The lock popped and he gave the wolf equivalent of a grin. _Child proof, but not Monroe proof. _Pulling the handle proved to be a bit more difficult, but he managed to finally get it open. Slipping out, he nudged the door shut with his head and then headed off through the woods.

When he came to the exit of the woods, just over a hill, he could see his house down the street. It was a welcome sight and he quickly made his way over after looking both ways before crossing the street. As he neared though, he groaned internally. He could still smell the scents of his pursuers. They were still checking back for him pretty often. _Great…ok, in and out and gone,_ he thought.

As he headed up to the door though, he was startled by a loud yell.

"Hey!" Monroe groaned inside as Nick made his way across the street at a run. "How the hell did you get here?"

_Took the words right out of my mouth…_

"Maybe this is his home," Hank said, walking up more casually. "Homing radar or something."

Nick frowned a bit, but pressed against the door enough to look inside. He moved around the side, looking around. "I don't think anyone's been here in a couple of weeks at least…"

_Not for lack of trying._

"You suppose he's abandoned?" Hank asked, a touch more sympathy in his voice.

"Maybe…" He leaned walked to the garage, looking in. "There's a car in here. A yellow beetle I think."

"Huh, well that's kind of weird."

_Just glad to know it's still there. _

Nick then walked over and looked in the mailbox, pulling out a note. "Says E. Monroe's mail is being held…" He slipped the note back inside and looked at Monroe himself with such a pitying look it actually made his ears flatten. A broad hand went to his head, rubbing it with affection. "Sorry, fellah…"

"You're getting pretty attached," Hank observed.

"Can't help it. He's got such intelligent eyes. Makes me think he can understand me. And I'm convinced he's smart if he can get out of my car, and my house somehow, and find his way here. If this is his former home."

Monroe looked away. _Former nothing, this is my home…_ He paused in his thoughts when a whiff of another blutbad's scent hit him. And it was familiar too, he'd smelled the same scent around that murder scene in the woods. Nosing forward, he found the culprit to be a red backpack hank was holding.

"Hey there, dog, that's not a chew toy," he said, trying to pull it away.

Monroe followed it though. The red color was slightly mesmerizing true, but he was more interested in the smells. He could smell the light scent of a young girl and the darker, muskier scent of the blutbad. Nick had been on the money. He felt a small growl in the back of his throat float up. He didn't like meddling in the affairs of other blutbad, since it was a good way to get killed, but taking an eight-year-old girl was low enough he felt some anger. The young were easy pray, suitable for the weak in mind or body.

"What's wrong with him?" Hank asked. "I looked inside, there's no food or anything."

"Maybe he smells our kidnapper," Nick said, running a hand down Monroe's back.

"Don't scent dogs need to be trained?"

"Maybe he's a hunting dog."

Monroe settled down, deciding he didn't need to bring anymore attention to his actions.

"Maybe…in any case, let's get this to processing and see what the professionals can find."

Monroe snorted. Then he felt a hand on his rough again, leading him down the steps. "C'mon, boy. No one's home."

Monroe whined a bit, but knew he couldn't exactly argue. And at least with Nick he had a place to stay for a bit and some food. But he did get out of his grip long enough to quickly go to one side of the fence and lift his leg. Might as well let his pursuers know he hadn't been scared off completely.

He could be an idiot too sometimes.

That night, Monroe didn't want to eat. Nick had stopped at a pet store on the way back and gotten a few odds and ends. The odds were a food and water bowl (plastic and plain blue), a collar and leash (also blue), and a squeaky toy in the shape of a postman he refused to dignify. The ends were cans of dogfood. One of which was now in the bowl in front of him. It was meat of some kind in gravy of some kind. He didn't know what, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He'd prefer a nice spinach salad over Alpo, thank you. His run down memory lane with meat was over with.

"C'mon, boy, eat," Nick said, moving the bowl a little closer worriedly.

"He should have an appetite as thin as he is," Juliet said. "He might be sick."

"Or depressed. His owner might've abandoned him…"

"So you said." She sighed. "Maybe I should take him back to the office, check him out more."

_Oh for the love of god…why me?_ Sighing, Monroe tried to turn off his tastebuds as he leaned in and started to gingerly eat. _God, I'm never living this down!_

Nick smiled and patted his head. "Well, there we go. Threaten you with health care and you suddenly get an appetite."

Monroe ignored him and ate quickly, taking a long drink of water to wash the taste out. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but it was the principal of the thing.

"I gotta run out again for the case," Nick said as he went back to washing the dishes. "I'll take him for a walk before hand if you want to go up and relax."

"Mmm, I'll miss you but at least you're being sweet about it," she said, kissing his cheek. "Try not to be gone too long."

"I'll try." She headed upstairs and Nick finished the dishes before grabbing the collar from the back.

_One indignity after another…I hope he's not planning on bagging my shit, cause that's just weird._

Attaching the leash to the collar, Nick led him around the side. Once they were a bit down the street though, he suddenly veered off. Monroe realized his car was parked slightly down the block and was confused but followed him in. He didn't have much choice. They drove in silence for a while before they pulled back to the woods from earlier. Nick brought him back out of the car and kneeled down in front of him.

"Okay…I don't know why, but…I feel like you do understand me. Do you?"

Monroe stared at him for a long time. He could play dumb, but given the days events he wasn't sure how well that would go over. Taking a chance, he gave a gentle woof.

Nick breathed out. "Okay…so maybe I'm not insane to talk to you. Not totally anyway. Listen then, I need your help…dog." Monroe felt a bit annoyed but the cop continued on. "A little girl is missing. Someone took her, and I think…I think it might be some kind of creature. I was going through some books and I found this article on a kind of wolf…creature. According to it, red is kind of a color que for them to attack or something. I've been seeing a lot of creatures around lately, and my aunt said I had to hunt the bad ones down. I think this counts."

Monroe was surprised. Apparently the boy did some research and figured it out on his own. _He might have potential…_

"You smelled it, didn't you? On that backpack?" Monroe woofed again. "Okay." He pulled out something from his pocket that he realized was a glove the size for a little girl. "This is hers. Can you track her." Monroe hesitated, backing up slightly. Nice gently set a hand over his haunch, not threatening but enough to keep him where he was. "Please. I need to find her."

_She might already be dead,_ he wanted to say. But he had a feeling Nick knew that. He was just hoping to prevent it if she wasn't and take this guy down. Monroe looked at the glove. _Such small hands…_ Growling softly at himself, he leaned forward and sniffed over the brightly patterned knit. Nick smiled and patted his head as he removed the leash. "Good boy."

_Don't push it._ Sniffing along the trail, he moved around and tried to find the scent of the girl or the blutbad. He knew he could run now, Nick probably couldn't catch him. But guilt at the very idea gnawed at him. _Curse my reformed sensibilities…_

Finally he found the trail and gave a triumphant sound before taking off at a faster pace. Nick followed quickly behind him, keeping up well. Monroe led him over a bridge and then paused. They were close now. Too close. He moved a bit slower till a small cabin was visible.

"That's it?" Nick muttered. He moved to get closer, but noticed that his canine partners wasn't moving. "C'mon."

Monroe growled softly, backing up. He couldn't get closer into the other blutbad's territory. If he did, he'd likely go half transformed and with this superior range of movement and strength in that form he'd likely kill the other and the girl. Maybe even the Grimm.

Nick frowned more but finally sighed. Going over, he put the leash back on Monroe before he could protest and tied him to a tree. "Wait here. I'll call Hank and we'll handle this."

Monroe growled again, trying to pull the leash off, but Nick rubbed over his head. "It'll be okay. I promise."

_Don't make promises you can't keep, Grimm…_

Nick got his partner to come out, though he wasn't sure how he convinced him to do so. He watched them head inside and tried to relax, but it was more than a little difficult.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" a gruff voice said in a sickly sweet fashion, a hint of a cockney accent poking through.

Monroe's eyes widened and he whirled. Or at least tried to, but the leash wasn't making things easy.

A man the size of a mountain stood nearby, arms crossed. He grinned sadistically at the wolf, his features shifting for a moment in the darkness. "Is that you, Monroe? Christ on the cross, mate, you're demoting yourself to pampered pet now? Gotta be you though, I recognize that stench well enough by now."

_Shit shit shit!_


	3. Guardwolf

A lot of the dialogue is not exact...I couldn't find a good place online to watch any of the episodes streaming and I'm not comfortable downloading them. But hey, different situations anyway right?

**ooOoo**

Monroe growled at the man in front of him viciously, tense and ready for battle. Not really, he was trying to bluff his way out, but the other didn't need to know that.

"Oi, settle down there. Aren't you happy to see your old friend Benny?" he asked with a mocking grin.

_I'd be happier to see a healthy Marie Kessler with an arsenal of weapons in hand_. He couldn't say the rebuttal, but he hoped his body language told enough.

The man smiled again, stepping closer. "Now that's just plain rude, mate. And after I came all this way to find you. Well, me and a couple others. I laughed when they told me you'd gone native and reformed into a wieder. Never thought you'd also enjoy being a domesticated little lap dog. Did they neuter you yet?"

Monroe growled again and transformed enough that he swiped at him when he came close, standing on his back legs. The collar strained against the sudden shift, but he couldn't hold it for long. He was still weak from a lack of nutrition and fell back into his canine form, panting.

The man danced back at the swipe, laughing. "Well, apparently not cause you still got some balls on ye!" He grinned a bit more. "We haven't forgotten what ya did, Monroe. You may say you're reformed, but ye got blood on you. Not all of it human. Took us a bit to track ya down, and then you went and hid on us. But it was easy to track your scent after your little visit this afternoon."

_Goddamit!_

"Been what, almost ten years now, right?" His eyes turned red and the black, shoulder length hair on his head started to resemble fur, more fur growing along his face. "What say we end this little hunt tonight then?"

He lunged before Monroe could think of something, tackling the wolf to the ground. Monroe yelped loudly, moving to quickly try and bite him. Benny was faster though, his mouth forming large jaws with sharp teeth and sinking into his shoulder.

Monroe didn't have time to howl in pain, literally, though as shots rang out. Benny got off him quickly, moving back in confusion. "The bloody 'ell?" He sniffed the air, growling. "We're in another blutbad's territory, I knew it…and he's been shot! By a human! Weak little pisser."

Monroe didn't wait for him to start commenting on the action further and lunged, sinking his own teeth into a well muscled calf. Benny howled, then roared and kicked him away, the leash snapping with force as Monroe's body skidded across the leaves and undergrowth. "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna—!"

Another shot rang out, this one grazing by Benny's shoulder and he hissed. "Portland PD! Hands where I can see them!" Nick yelled, rushing over through the thick underbrush. Monroe could smell his scent on the wind and knew Benny could as well. The other creature looked shocked before glaring. "A Grimm…" he spat. He looked down at Monroe, who was trying to raise himself back up after his trip, blood patting his fur. "You better hope he takes care of you before I do, Varrater."

Hearing German through a cockney accent wasn't pretty. Not that German was the language of love and soothing anyway, but still.

The other wesen quickly turned and raced off through the woods at lightening speed just as Nick got close. The Grimm growled impressively under his breath before turning to Monroe. "Shit…"

Monroe wonder if that was a comment on how he looked or a guess of how he felt. Blutbads were quick healers, but bites from certain other creatures healed slower. This one wasn't as deep as it could've been, but it stung and bled.

"Nick, you okay?" Hank yelled.

"Yeah! But some guy was over here."

"An accomplice?"

"I don't think so," he said honestly. "Just some passing psycho. He hurt my…the dog!"

"You brought the dog out here? Nevermind, we gotta find the girl."

"Right…" He knelt down, gently taking up the frayed end of the leash. "I'm so sorry about this," he said quietly. "Just hold on, as soon as we find her I'll get you some help."

Monroe gave a soft rumble, limping after him as they went to the cottage. He saw the other blutbad's body on the ground several feet from the porch, now permanently human and staring glassy eyed at the forest. He was wearing a sweater vest and looked like he'd blend in with a crowd real well. _Always the quiet ones…_

Nick led him inside, hank already looking around. Monroe was tired, hurt and annoyed so he followed his nose to one rug where he could smell the girl's scent. He dug at the rug with his good arm, whining. Nick quickly pulled the rug back and grinned a bit. "Good boy!"

_Remember that and buy me some nice veggie lasagna…_

"Okay, I'll give the dog credit, he's useful."

_You're too kind._

* * *

><p>Nick and Hank rushed the girl to the hospital after getting her out of the basement. She cried when she saw Monroe, but Nick managed to calm her down by saying he was a good doggy and helped find her and that the bad man was gone for good. After that, she hugged the wolf around his ruff and thanked him. That was new, and made him both uncomfortable and somehow proud. Thank god she wasn't wearing that red jacket, that'd be taken into evidence for now. At the hospital, Monroe was allowed to wait near the visitor's entrance. A rope was tied through the collar and to the nearby bike wrack. The girl hadn't wanted to leave him, but after being promised her mother would be there soon she went inside.<p>

A few nurses came out to thank the "hero dog", marveling at his size and baby talking him when they saw he was hurt. _You sound like a twit, _he thought at them. _But nice cleavage._

It was taking a while to get everything cleared at the hospital and though the wound in his neck had stopped bleeding it was still sore and raw. Something was taking Nick a damn long time though. They'd been there a couple of hours, though it was still dark out in the early morning. Finally another nurse came out, looking severely troubled. "Hey big fellah. Your owner is out of commission for a while."

Monroe's ears stood straight up. _The hell? What does that mean?_

A familiar female scent tickled his nose and he looked over to see Juliet rushing up. "I'm Juliet Silverton, Nick Burkhardt's girlfriend. Is he alright?"

The nurse nodded. "He's stable. There was an attempt on his aunt's life apparently as he was visiting her and he was injected with something, but we've flushed his system. He's resting now."

She breathed out. "Good…can I see him?"

"He's still unconscious I'm afraid. But we'll call you as soon as he's up. In the meantime, we were hoping you could take your dog home."

"My…" she looked down, noticing Monroe. "Oh! God, what happened to him?" She leaned in, looking over the wound. The wolf in him wanted to snap at her, but he resisted. He needed to keep a good impression.

"Mr. Burkhardt sat that he took the dog with him to track down the missing girl. The dog was instrumental in finding her apparently. But an animal attacked him in the woods."

Juliet frowned and rubbed over Monroe's head. "Well…I better go get him patched up." She looked back at the nurse. "You will call me when he's awake?"

"Of course." Juliet nodded slowly and untied the rope from the bike wrack. "We were wondering what the dog's name was."

"I really don't know. We were just supposed to be fostering him then putting him up for adoption. I don't even know why Nick took him to a crime scene…"

She led Monroe back to her own car, which was smaller than Nick's and a bit cramped as he climbed in the back. She drove back to the humane society, treating his wound in silence. She looked troubled and he really couldn't blame her. Finding out your boyfriend got in the middle of an attempted murder in the middle of the night was more than a little scary he was sure. She then drove him back home and Monore sighed as he padded over to the quilt and lay down. Juliet stared at him before gently patting his head.

"I'm glad you found her." She then went to the kitchen to fix herself something comforting to eat and Monroe tried to fall sleep off the night's events.

A few days later, Nick was apparently released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, but without the identity of the attacker. From his expression, Monroe has a feeling it's Grimm related. He smiled though when he sees the wolf and goes over to stroke his head. "Hey buddy. You're looking better. Gaining weight and healing…" He scratched behind his ears and Monroe couldn't say it didn't feel pretty good. "Sorry I couldn't say this sooner, but thanks for all your help. I'm just sorry you got hurt."

Monroe looked at him. _He's definitely not what I imagined a Grimm to be…I expected something colder, more deadly. Not so…kind._ "I got another call, but don't worry. I just came for a change of clothes. I don't think I'll need your help this time. Just relax, okay?"

_Geeze, right back to work? But sounds good to me._

He flopped back down on the blanket, stretching his limbs in an obvious taunt, and Nick chuckled. "Yeah yeah, lucky dog. I still wonder how I know you understand me…"

Monroe tensed, hoping he didn't realize he was also a blutbad. But the Grimm just patted his side gently and rose to go change and head out again.

He came near evening, looking troubled again. Monroe was walking around the house for a bit of stretching and exploring when he heard him come in. Juliet was making dinner and they kissed their hellos before he sat on the couch in the living room. Taking out a notebook, he flipped to one page and looked at it intently. Monroe came over to look over his shoulder curiously. He inhaled a bit when he saw it was a quite detailed sketch of a Jagerbar Roh-hotz claw. _For the love of god, grimm, do you ever get a crime commited by a human?_

Nick blinked and looked down at Monroe as he stared intently at the picture. "…do you know what this is?" he asked quietly. Monroe looked up at him, weighing his options. He'd already helped the Grimm once, which was more than a blutbad should. "This belonged to a family with a lot of stuff like this, but for some reason this sticks out to me. They had a breaking and entering, but now one of the perps is missing. His girlfriend said he was attacked by a creature of somekind. I saw their eighteen year old son shift into a…a bear I think."

_He's dead, Grimm,_ he wanted to say. But he knew he was probably still alive for the Roh-Hatz. But he couldn't exactly say that without changing and blowing his own cover. But dammit, Nick looked so worried but determined…

Growling softly at himself, Monroe walked stiffly to the door again and scratched. "Nick, the dog needs to go out," Juliet called. Nick followed, opening it for him. Monroe took the steps carefully, making his way over to the trailer. He turned back and barked at him. Though looking like he couldn't believe this was happening, Nick followed. Monroe scratched at the door and Nick unlocked and opened it. Monroe slowly made his way in, as if expecting some kind of Grimm curse to repel him back. It didn't happen so he slunk in further. The trailer seemed larger on the inside than the out, with a lot of books, weapons and a rather large bed. _She must've lived in this place for a while…_

Sniffing, he found the books on a shelf above a small table. He grunted as he lifted himself up to look and smell across the spines. Ink, paper, leather, bits of animals and blood, and metal ran through his nose.

"Hey, be careful," Nick said, looking torn about all this. Monroe ignored him and nosed one green leather-bound book. It looked pretty old, but well kept and precious. He hoped it would be the right one, the smell of bear was rather faint and mixed with others. Nick took the book carefully from the shelf, sitting down on the bed. He looked it over before opening it, frowning as he turned through it. "At least it's in English…" He kept turning before pausing. "This is it!" Monroe looked over his shoulder, indeed seeing a sketch of a Jagerbar with some detailed information. A scrap of fur was even pasted in. Nick looked at him in wonder before rubbing over his hair. "You are the smartest, most awesome dog ever!"

_I know part of that was a compliment… _Nick began reading in earnest, frowning more as he did and muttering about the Roh-Hatz. _Should've known one of the Grimms would know about that. I wonder how though. Maybe tortured the information out of them…_

His ears perked when he heard Juliet yelling again and he nudged Nick hard enough he'd listen up. _Go on, Romeo. Juliet is calling you._

He quickly marked his place in the book and set it aside, leading Monroe back out and to the house. "There you are," the red-head said in relief. "I was worried you'd gone off being a vigilante again."

"Sorry, got caught up in looking through an old book of Marie's," he said honestly.

"Well, come on in and have some dinner, Superman. And your food is in your bowl, super dog."

_Oh goody…_

The next morning, after Juliet left, Nick led Monroe upstairs and to the master bathroom, where a carpet of towels was already laid down. "I'm gonna give you a proper bath, okay? I'll try to be careful." Monroe was more than a little surprised, but a bath sounded heavenly. Before they hadn't done it because they didn't want to aggravate his ribs. He was still covered in dirt and mud from his time in the woods, not to mention a bit of blood from the bite wound a few nights ago.

Nick started taking off the bandaging around the wolf. He felt his ribs, then paused. "Are your ribs healed already?" he asked in surprise. Monroe woofed. "Damn…" he looked at the neck wound, which was still scabbed over but not as bad as the first night. "You're healing fast there too…you're definitely not a normal dog. Or a normal wolf…"

Monroe tensed again, but the Grimm apparently dropped the subject and took his own shirt off. Monroe took a moment to look him over. He really was pretty well built. Obvious muscles, but not a body builder. More lean and flexible looking. Far more dangerous in Monroe's opinion. But also not bad to look at. Like dangerous animals, they're often pretty to look at. Well, except for wesen. He'd seen some butt ugly wesen.

He looked at the tub, and then back to Monroe. "Don't suppose you'd get in yourself?"

Monroe climbed in and got himself situated before looking at him expectantly. Nick smiled and took a sprayer on a cord to spray down his back, being gentle around his head and the neck wound. The warm water soaked into his fur and Monroe groaned slightly in pleasure. When he was good and dripping he turned the tap off then took his shampoo, which was a simple manly shampoo with a slight scent. _Axe? Should've guessed..._ The human poured the shampoo over him, working it in to his fur.

"Need to remember to get you your own shampoo, you're too big to keep using mine."

Monroe wasn't listening, he was rather enjoying the large, rough hands working the shampoo into his fur. He'd never been bathed by someone else before, unless you count the occasional lick, but it was rather relaxing. He even scratched his nails in some places, making him groan a bit and resist kicking his leg. Nick was again careful around the wound and his face, then paid special attention to his legs and paws. Monroe's paw was almost as large as his palm and Nick obviously noticed. He even did his tail, though respectfully kept away from what was between it and his legs, and the lower part of his belly. _Good, cause I still have a line buddy._

When he was all soaped up, Nick turned the sprayer back on and rinsed him off. When he was done, he moved to grab one of the towels, but Monroe was already shaking. "Ack! Wait!" He put the towel on him and starting rubbing in again to try and get him more dry. That little shake had cast a small rain of water across the man's face, torso and pants. He was grinning though, not angry. Pulling back, Monroe stepped out of the tub. He danced a little on another towel to try and get his paws dry before Nick ran the towel over them. He felt suddenly energized by his wet clean fur. He wanted to run around at top speed to get dry, but he didn't have the room to do that in the bathroom. Running outside would probably defeat the point of a bath.

"You good with a blow drier?" Nick asked, holding one up from the counter. Monroe wasn't a fan, but he was alright with it and sat down. Nick went to work blow drying the large amount of fur over the wolf until he was mostly moisture free.

"You're quite the looker now that you're dry," Nick smiled, turning the blow drier off. Monroe smirked a bit, sitting up a bit straighter. His dark brown fur, the same color as his hair as a human, covered his body. A few lighter areas were across his belly, chest and face, highlighting his large brown (sometimes red) eyes and muzzle. His coat was thick and durable and certainly felt better now that it was clean.

"I've got a favor to ask," Nick said calmly.

_Uh oh…_His posture deflated slightly into wariness.

"I'm worried about my aunt, Marie. She was almost killed the other day. I called the hospital and told them you were a therapy dog...as well as a tracker. Apparently the ADA doesn't require I have papers on service dogs so they're taking my word on it…"

Monroe narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"I have to go back out on that case and try to find the two missing people, but I'm worried someone will try again. If you could stay with her for the day, I'd feel a lot better…"

Monroe growled low. _No, I'm not guarding some Grimm!_

Nick frowned anxiously. "Please. You're the only one I can trust with this right now."

The growl eased but he continued a glowering at him. _You trust me? The hell is wrong with you? Oh, right, you think I'm a dog. Not a bloodthirsty creature that should be your last choice in guarding your Grimmy aunt._ He finally huffed and looked away in resignation. The damn Grimm's bleeding heart was rubbing off on him.

Nick smiled and gave him a one armed gentle hug. "Thank you," he said in relief. He put the collar back on and attached a new leash, leading him down and too the car without bothering to rewrap the wound that was mostly scabbed over. He drove to the hospital and led the dog in, signing the clip board and showing Monroe to the nurse on duty.

"That's a therapy dog?" she asked dubiously.

"Yeah... kind of. I don't know much about his past, but he's super well trained, I promise. And I just gave him a bath this morning."

She looked rather dubious, but the desk nurse smiled. "Oh, he's the one that helped you find Robin Howell, isn't he?"

Nick smiled in relief and patted Monroe's side. "Yep."

"Robin went on and on about the big dog that helped find her and how nice he was." She reached for something on the desk and then came around to hold out a dog treat to him. Monroe wrinkled his nose, getting very tired of canine cuisine. But he took it in his teeth gently, making her smile. He'd hide it somewhere later. Though it was liverwurst flavor…

"If he acts up, I'm calling animal control," the head nurse said.

Nick nodded and led Monroe quickly down the hall. "Thank god, I was worried for a sec…" Monroe snorted, wishing to tell him he was an idiot and this was a stupid plan. He paused as he was led into the room with Marie. The woman looked even frailer than when he first saw her. She had bruising across her face, likely from that troll attack, and her eyes were closed. It looked like something other than sleep.

"She's in a coma," Nick said, as if reading his thoughts. "She probably won't wake up. Just watch over her, okay?" The wolf sighed but settled down on the cold floor at the end of the bed. "Good boy. I'll be back later and pick you up a real good treat, I promise."

Monroe wished he could tell him a real good treat would be some highland roast coffee and an all natural lemon Danish. The Cop was out the door again moments later and he settled down for guard duty.

After a few moments, he heard a faint voice. "I know what you are."

Monroe's ears perked up and he rose, cautiously looking around the edge of the bed. Marie Kessler was awake and looking at him like she had never been in a coma. The gaze gave him an uneasy feeling and he wondered what all she could do laid up in a hospital bed.

"Blutbad." She said the word low and it sent a shiver through him. Monroe paused again before looking around. Going to the other end side of the bed away from the view of the rest of the hospital, he slowly shifted back, using the curtain to keep his modesty as he looked at the woman. "Are you here to finish the job?" she asked, her voice all steel. "Take your best shot."

Monroe glared. "You killed my grandfather. If my family could see me now, standing here in front of you and _not_ killing you, I'd be disowned at the least."

"He probably deserved it," Marie said.

Monroe glared. "He probably did, but he was still family. Truth is though I'm all but disowned anyway so it doesn't matter." She arched a hairless brow. "I'm a wieder-blutbad."

She laughed. "Oh really? Pardon me if I'm not so sure about that. An animal is an animal."

His face shifted slightly without it meaning too, but he regained control, still glaring. "I do pilates. I'm a vegetarian. I'm a clock maker. Not saying I've always been an upstanding citezan, but I'm trying to live a quiet life."

"As my nephew's dog now?" she asked coolly.

He winced. "That…just sort of happened. I've got some people I'm trying to avoid. But look at it this way, if I was set on killing him, I'd have done it. Same for you."

She narrowed his eyes, not looking convinced but not ready to kill him. "…My nephew trusts you, dog or not. You better not betray that trust. Ever. He may be green now, but I know he has potential. Don't give him reason to kill you other than what you are."

Monroe didn't say anything. He looked away and his eyes were drawn to a man outside the window. He looked ready to head in, and he knew his intentions weren't the sociable kind. Ducking behind the curtain, he changed back and came around the side, quickly heading to the door before he could come in and barking loudly. The man backed up quickly, looking shocked. Monroe kept barking and growling, his barks like thunder echoing down the hallway.

"Hey, who are you?" a nurse yelled. "You aren't allowed over there!"

The man took off, and the wolf took over, Monroe giving chase. He followed the man into an equipment room of some kind, looking a bit too much like something out of a saw movie. He growled at him, primed to attack, when another man struck him from the side. He didn't yelp though, instead turning to face him. His vision swam with red and he transformed, growling at them and ripping the collar off with his claws. "Who sent you?" he managed through his wolfish mouth. They didn't answer, the first one coming forward, a pipe raised. Monroe took the hit with a wince, but then knocked the man with an upper cut that sent him flying. He rounded on the other who moved as if to strike with a punch. Monroe roared, grabbing his arm and pulling it free of its flesh and socket. The man screamed before going into shock and Monroe loomed over him. The blood was tantalizing sight and he almost descended on him again before realizing what he was doing.

_No…_ He groaned and quickly changed back to his human shape. "Dammit..." He muttered. He'd lost all control. This wasn't good. Quickly, he rushed till he found a sink nearby. He turned it on full blast and washed the blood out of his mouth and off his face, scrubbing the red off him and watching it fade into the water and disappear down the drain.

He wasn't sure what to do. Should he stay? Should he go? He growled before noticing a box of spare scrubs nearby. _Maybe…_ He went over and quickly found a pair that fit, grinning a bit. He went ahead and stole one of the odd couple's shoes as well, the one that was knocked out with a pretty bad concussion. They were a little small, but they'd do for a while. He also picked the collars remains with a tissue and shoved it down into the burnable garbage. Then he washed his hands again.

Breathing deep, he made his way back to the door. He opened it a crack, looking side to side around the hallway. No visible people and no visible cameras. Good. He headed out and tried to blend in, though he was looking a bit mountain-man like after a while of not shaving. He headed for the exit but then paused._ "My nephew trusts you, dog or not. You better not betray that trust. Ever."_ He growled softly before going over to the front desk.

"Mind if I make a call?"

The nurse looked surprised up at him, then suspicious. "Do I know you? I don't remember you around here. And where's your badge?"

He looked down and muttered a curse. "I must've left it in the bathroom. I'm new. I work in, uh, the ER." She didn't look convinced and he smiled. "I'm sorry, I've been here for a loooong shift. Been a bit forgetful. I just need to make an important call and I'll go find it before I leave for the night, promise."

She still looked a bit iffy before nodding to the phone. "Dial 9 for an outside line."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." _Possibly literally. _He quickly dialed the number he'd seen Juliet dial before and was fairly sure was Nick's cell.

"Burkhardt."

"You need to get to the hospital," Monroe said in a low voice.

"Who is this?" Nick's voice asked, urgent and not amused.

"I'm…I know your aunt," Monroe said. It wasn't a total lie. He knew her, for like a total of four hours. But he knew her. "And she's in trouble. There were a couple of guys here about to attack her and they got lured that dog you left away. He hasn't been seen since."

"Shit!" Nick said. "I'm on my way!"

"Good." He hanged up before Nick could say anymore."

"You called Mr. Burkhardt?" The receptionist said in surprise. "I thought we were waiting on that till we figured out what happened?"

"I know his aunt, and him. He wouldn't appreciate that. Gotta go." He quickly headed for the door, heading out before anyone could stop him. _Gonna head home and forget this ever happened. Forget I ever met a Grimm and had to deal with all this crazy Grimm garbage._ _I'll deal with Benny and the others if they come again. This is not my problem anymore._

He tensed when he saw Nick's SUV speed by. He paused in his tracks, looking down at the ground for long while. _"You're the only one I can trust with this, right now."_

"Goddamit!" he growled, before turning. He pulled the shoes off and ripped the scrubs away before changing into his wolf form and running full tilt back to the hospital. He managed to run in as the front door opened for man in a wheel chair, jumping over him like he wasn't there and continuing on down the hall. The smell of another wesen hit him and he growled, rushing more for Marie's room. He saw Nick struggling with…a priest? Whatever, didn't smell human. He rushed over and bit into the man's calf, trying to pull him back. He yelled out, then stiffened and fell back. Monroe got out of the way, easing when he saw a scalpel sticking out of the man's chest. _Damn…she's definitely a Grimm._

"Aunt Marie!" He looked up, seeing Nick gather her into his arms.

_Shit…_ Monroe thought. She was going, he could hear her heart stuttering, like a failing clock.

"Nick…I'm sorry…"

"Don't talk, shh. I need help! Get someone in here!"

"Nick, listen. Listen to me," she said, trying to grasp his arm. "Don't forget who you are. You're a Grimm. I know it's hard, believe me, but what we do is necessary. We have to keep the balance. You have to hunt the bad ones."

"Aunt Marie—""

"Trust your instincts," she hissed. "Trust nothing else!" she gasped, starting to shudder.

"Aunt Marie!" He yelled, holding her close. Monroe turned away, going to wait outside the door as doctors rushed in. Minutes passed, feeling both long and quick as a flash as they tried to revive Marie. Nick emerged as they were still working, but Monroe knew it was a losing battle. Nick seemed to know that too. He had tear tracks down his face but looked numb. His eyes shifted to Monroe and the wolf's ears flattened back guiltily. _I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left her...I just…_

He set a hand on his head gently enough it truly shocked him. "I…don't blame you. Heard you chased off others, you didn't know…"

The guilt intensified as he watched the new Grimm shuffle down the hall. Slowly Monroe followed, sticking close. In his state, he might get attacked as well. And Monroe didn't want another life on his reformed conscience tonight.


	4. Day In Wolf Out

The next few days were more than rough. Marie's funeral went on, though Monroe had to stay home. Nick moved the trailer and Marie's SUV from their driveway to somewhere else. He knew he didn't get rid of it because he tended to disappear some nights and didn't come back smelling like alcohol, violence or women. More like ink, leather and iron. Juliet did her best to comfort him but it was difficult. Monroe didn't know what the hell to do. He had tentative connections with his family at one time that sort of dissolved after he became a reformed Blutbad. He got the occasional Christmas or birthday card, but that was about it. He was a lot like the black wolf of the family. And truthfully he was okay with that for the most part. A reformed Blutbad among not reformed Blutbaden was a bit like a pacifist at an anger management seminar. For cannibals. So yeah, while he may care about his family, had some good memories from his childhood (bloody, but good) and would certainly want to avenge them if they were killed, maybe; actual grieving that took a long time to muscle through was a foreign concept. Didn't help he still felt like an ass for leaving his aunt long enough the demonic padre got in…

So he did what he could. When Nick got home, he opened the fridge and brought the cop a beer. The first time he did this, Nick was confused but took the beer gratefully. As it continued, he smiled slightly and patted his head. "Best dog ever," he'd said.

_Still not exactly happy with that title, but at least your trying to smile…_

Finally came the morning Juliet pronounced Monroe healed from his injuries. "He's a quick healer. But no one's claimed him on the PHS website so I guess we'll just put him up for adoption."

Nick looked confused again before looking at Monroe. "…Can't we just take him in permanently?"

_Ooooh, hell no. No. I do not need to be a Grimm's house pet! I'm just here till I can figure out a damn way out of this!_

"Nick, I don't think that's a good idea…we're both so busy, it's not exactly fair to him."

_Listen to the lady, Nick._

"But Jules…"

She frowned, crossing his arms. "You got attached, didn't you?"

Nick smiled a bit apologetically. "I guess I did…how do you keep from doing it?"

"I have to or I'd be crying every time we adopted an animal out or were forced to euthanize one from medical problems." She sighed. "Nick, he's huge…"

"He'd be our only pet, and our house isn't a shack or anything. The yard is plenty big for him, and there's a park nearby. He's well behaved, smart and can let himself out the door somehow so he can let himself out during the day. Plus, I could always train him as a scent dog. Then he could come to the station with me more often."

"Not an attack dog?" she asked.

"…I don't want him to get hurt more than necessary anymore."

_Oh goddamit, stop trying to make me like you! It's annoying._

"You just like him because he fetches you beer," she said teasingly

"And that's not awesome how?"

She looked at him a long time before her expression melted. "Okay. I know when I'm beat. But if he causes _any_ trouble, he's going up for adoption. Possibly in another county."

_You are weak, woman,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Nick was smiling a real smile though and reached out to rub his hands through Monroe's fur, then actually gave him a hug around his shoulders. "Hear that? You're staying!"

_Whoopee…_

"You're taking care of him," Juliet said. "If he gets sick or injured I'll do it. But you are going to feed him, walk him, bathe him, pick up after him and whatever else you have to do."

"Yes mom," he joked.

"Mmmmm, you're lucky you're cute," she replied, kissing him on the lips gently.

Nick smiled. "I know," he said and kissed back.

_Audience, people, ya mind?_

Juliet pulled back after a moment and grabbed her purse from the counter. "If I'm not taking him with me to the society, I'd better head into work now."

"Right. I'll be heading to the station later."

"Okay. Have a good day." She kissed him again before heading out the door.

Nick smiled a bit after her before turning back to Monroe. "Well, welcome home then…I guess I can name you now."

_Firstly, I'm not home numbskull. Secondly, this can't be good._

"Let's see…Definitely not Fluffy or Spot."

_Thank god, I may have bitten you._

"Bosco?" Monroe gave him a flat look. "Wolfy?" The look didn't change. "Waffles?" He growled at that and nick laughed. "Okay, okay." He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, bring up a naming website. "Hmmm…Victor? Maybe. Lancelot?"

_Do I look like a Lancelot? God I hope not. Sounds like the sort of name you give a golden retriever and I hate those guys…_

"How about Jacob?"

_Well, that could be worse-wait a minute…_ He growled again and Nick laughed, the kind of laugh he hadn't given in a while.

"Wow, guess you know that reference."

_Yeah, unfortunately. You're just lucky you don't know I'm a blutbad or I'd snap your neck for that joke, Grimmy._

He went through a few more names before pausing. "Hmmm…Theodore? ...I kind of like Theo." He looked at him. "Short and sweet to say, but still kind of noble sounding. And it sort of suits you. Theo?" Monroe considered it a few moments. It wasn't Eddie Monroe, but he supposed Theo would do. He gave a quiet woof and Nick smiled again, rubbing his head. "Theo it is. Welcome to the family."

Monroe was a bit surprised by that. _Family…_

Nick's phone buzzed then and he picked it up, frowning. "Homicide…I gotta go." He rose. "I'll be back later. Be good, okay?"

_No promises._

When Nick got home that evening, he was definitely troubled again. Mentally and physically. He'd come home with about a dozen bee stings in his right arm alone. Juliet sat on their bed upstairs plucking them out and tending to the wounds. They chatted as she did, commenting on his work. Mentally, Nick was the same way he'd been with the Jagerbars. Which gave Monroe a clue what this case probably involved. Bee stings + vessen + that smell on him= …_Mellifers? You got on a case where mellifers killed someone? The hell kind of luck do you have? _

"Okay, done. You should lay down and rest."

"I got a lead, I need to head out again," Nick said.

Juliet frowned. "Nick, you just got stung by bees. A lot. You should rest."

"Someone got killed, Juliet. I gotta find the culprit before someone else is dead."

"And it can't wait a couple of hours? You barely sleep now, are barely at home. Your body is going to give out."

"I'm fine, really. You worry too much."

She frowned more before packing up her first aid kit. "I guess I shouldn't. You've turned no sleep into an art form after all." She marched off back to the bathroom to put it away and Nick sighed.

_I could've told you that wasn't going to end well, buddy. And I'm the literal lone wolf._

Nick turned his eyes to him. "…Theo, think you'd mind going with me somewhere?"

Monroe sighed. _Do I honestly get a choice?_

A while later, after following the trail from the scent on an envelope in the office near where Nick and his partner were attacked, he was on a leash in front of what appeared to be an old paper mill. It was spooky to say the least, like something from an old Hitchcock movie. This was way too Scooby-Doo for him…though Nick was more a Freddie than a Shaggy. Minus the tacky ascot. Nick walked up the porch, knocking on the door. No one answered of course so managed to get it open. The scent of honey and bees hit him and he whined and growled.

"Got something?"

Monroe woofed, following him in. Nick looked around as well before noticing the honey dripping down from above on the stairwell. _Oh, we aren't going up there are we?_ Nick silently headed up the stairs. _We're heading up there? Really? Do you know how hard honey is to get out of fur? It's damn hard! You'll be bathing me for a week, cause I'm not risking furry honeyball blocking my intestines._

Nick continued up the stairs, opening another door to find a room full of dead bees and huge honeycombs. _Well, there you go then…_

Nick rubbed over Monroe's side affectionately. "Good job, Theo. Maybe I should get you a badge."

_Yeah, that'll go over well. This isn't Turner and Hooch, you jackass._

He led Monroe back out and home so he could relax. Nick still looked pretty confused about everything. Monroe kind of wish he could just tell him what he knew about Mellifer if his precious books didn't tell him everything.

Then he got an odd idea.

Waiting for him to get home, Monroe scratched at the back door. "You sure? I was going to go to bed," he sighed.

Monroe kept scratching, starting to whine.

"Okay, okay. Just try to make it quick, okay?" He let him out and sighed to go sit down on the couch.

Monroe waited until he was sure he wasn't paying attention, and quickly rushed to the back gate. He managed to easily get it undone and ran out the front. Using his inner compass and half transforming, he used his speed to get to his house as fast as possible in the shortest route possible, through a few backyards and back woods. He kept his senses up for any sign of Benny, but he didn't sniff or sense anyone nearby. Finally he made it to his house. It was still untouched, not from respect but more because Benny and his kind weren't the kind for property damage. They preferred direct assault. Monore fully changed back to a man and got his spare key from his hiding place to get it in the house.

The house was dusty, and musty and over all the total opposite of its clean and crisp state he would usually keep it in. He resisted the urge to clean and quickly went to his bedroom, unlocking the drawer he'd put his more personal effects in. Including his cellphone. He had the bills on autopay from his savings, so hopefully he'd still be good for a while before he could finally get back to his work. He cringed when he turned it on and saw the various messages left, likely about his repair work. His email was probably worse. But he ignored them for now. He was on a mission to make his and by extension Nick's life a little easier.

Dialing the number he could remember, he waited and drummed his fingers on the table. "C'mon, c'mon…"

"Burkhardt," Nick said, sounding finally tired.

"Mr. Burkhardt?"

From the sound on the other end, Monroe imagined him sitting ups straighter. "I know your voice…you're the guy who called from the hospital."

_He's got a good memory…_"Yeah. My names Monroe. Just Monroe, please."

"Monroe? Okay, fine, what's this about? Your condolences or something?" He didn't sound entirely trusting, but he couldn't balme him.

The blutbad pursed his lips before sighing. "In some extent, yes. I am sorry about your Aunt."

"…It's okay. Truth is, without your warning I may not have gotten there in time to even talk to her. How'd you know though?"

"I was nearby, but something happened that I couldn't go in and help... But that's not important. What is important is that I can help you." _I'm an idiot to do it, a stupid damn idiot, but there you go._

"Alright…how?"

"I know you're a Grimm. Like your aunt was." _Hey, kind of cool being the mysterious, all knowing voice on the other end of the phone…I could get used to this._

Nick was a bit on edge still, but also curious. "And how do you know that? Are you one too?"

_God no. _"What I am doesn't matter. But I know a lot about wesen and from what I hear, you could use some help. "

"Wesen?" Nick asked in confusion.

_Oh for the love of...Are you reading porn in that trailer or something? _"That's what these beings as a whole are called. Wesen."

"Oh…I see. And you know a lot about them?"

"Yeah. More than most. I have some experience with them."

Nick paused, thinking this over more than likely. "And you're willing to help?"

"Let's just say it's in my best interest to help you too right now. I'm not a fan of some of them. And others, I wouldn't miss. Some aren't terrible though," he added quickly. "Just like there are good and bad humans, some wesen aren't dangerous and some are trying not to be."

He was quiet again as he turned that little sage advice over in his head. "I've got a murder case involving one. A mellifer killed someone."

_Good, he's trying to bring me in on the case. _"Mellifer don't usually kill people. They're gossips. Like the creature community switchboard, they pass messages and stories along. They're only real enemy are—"

"Hexinbeasts, I know. I read that much. But these mellifer killed an innocent woman."

"Maybe she wasn't that innocent. Or human. Wesen look human when they die," Monroe said. Nick was quiet again, thinking. "Look, I realize you're new at this. And truthfully, I'd prefer not to make this a habit because my life is a little nutso right now too. But if you need information, you can call me and I'll try my best to clarify things. If I don't answer right away, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"…Thanks," Nick said honestly.

"No problem, man. Oh, and one other thing, your…dog." _God it feels wrong saying that about myself._

"What about him?" Nick asks suspiciously.

"He's a rare breed. He's as smart as a human…really, above intelligence for a human. Genius level."

"I've noticed. Is he some sort of creature hunter?"

"Uh…I guess you can put it that way, he can definitely tell the difference between wesen scents and all that and knows some things. Also, he's a vegetarian."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But…I've seen him eat meat. And how can a dog be vegetarian?"

"They'll eat it if they have no other option, but this breed prefer vegetarian diets. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about here."

"His breed?"

_Shit… _"Yeah he's, uh…Draufganger." _Daredevil, really? Well, it refers to wolves too sometimes so I guess it'll work. _"Most people don't even know about them because they're so rare. But I've known them before, and meat isn't good for them. Too much and they'll start going wild, feral even. It messes with their brains."

"…I'll remember that I suppose."

"Good." _Cannot believe that worked. _Monroe tensed when he thought he saw a shadow outside his window. "I have to go now though. Bye." He turned the phone off and gathered it and the charger in a backpack with a change of clothes. He then quickly made his way out, locking the door and rushing half wolf through the woods back to Nick's house. Once there, he silently got back to the back yard and hid the backpack under a loose area of the porch in back. He then changed back to his wolf form and headed back around to see Nick on the porch, probably looking for him.

"There you are! Geeze, did you not here me calling for you, Theo?"

Monroe just walked up the steps and followed him back inside. _What has become of my life…?_

* * *

><p>Whatever happened with the Mellifers, Nick wasn't happy even when the case closed. Monroe didn't know what happened but he was more disturbed for a while before finally starting to try to get back to routine. Monroe however had to figure out where to hide his phone-on silent - so that neither Nick or Juliet would find it. He finally decided on behind the table near the quilt that was still his bed. No one would see it and they wouldn't need move it out for any reason, but the slight lip on top of the table gave enough space he could slid it in and out. And he had to keep it nearby because of course, Nick called him to consult on every possible wesen case that came up. It was easier at least when he was out and didn't take "Theo" with him so he could just relax at the house with it, watch some TV and such. Unless Juliet was home, in which case he found a hidden area of the yard to talk in. When they were out, he knew when Nick was calling and would slip away to find a pay phone or something close by, stating he couldn't use his own phone right then. It was all very spy like and somehow both annoying and exhilarating. Years of being reformed hadn't made for excitement before Benny and before Nick.<p>

Nick also started a vegetarian diet for him. He bought lots of fresh veggies and chopped them up for his bowel, and Monroe was grateful and ate them with crunches.

"Nick, why is Theo eating vegetables?"

"Uh…well, I got a call from one guy that recognized his breed. Said he was a Draufganger."

_Oh, your pronunciation sucks…_

"I've never heard of it," she said dubiously.

"Me neither. I even did a search on it, and got nothing."

"The internet failed you?" she asked in mock shock.

"I know. But the man said that Draufgangers actually preferred vegetables to meat. That's probably why he wasn't a big fan of the dog food."

_Yeah, had nothing to do with all the preservatives and it being dog food…_

"He is eating with gusto…" Juliet admitted. "So weird…But I guess if he prefers veggies, i'll just take the extra cans to the Humane Society."

After the Mellifer case came a Ziegvolk case, and Monroe explained as best he could over the phone what they did and what eating a toad meant when Nick saw him do it. He even explained about Elvis Greenspan. Nick muttered he wished he had someone to go in to a bar and Monroe was tempted to volunteer. He missed being a human and doing things like drink beer at a bar. He even missed getting turned down by woman. But as it stood, he didn't do it and just let Nick tail him. He ended up solving the case pretty well, though apparently his partner had gotten gassed. And their suspect was hit by a car, but Monroe didn't feel bad about that.

One day, the fridge stopped working. Monroe had nothing to do with that, he was pretty sure his pulling it open didn't dislodge something. Juliet had even tied an old dishrag to the handle so he wasn't making dents with his teeth in the handle anymore. While Nick was out the repair man came to the door and Monroe immediately smelled the scent of a wesen. He tensed, but then eased when he recognized the woodsy, river water like scent. _An Eisbiber? Feh, I'm more scared of Justin Beieber._

Didn't stop the Eisbiber from freezing when he saw Monroe sitting in the alcove leading to the kitchen. He might've been able to tell he was a Blutbad, he wasn't sure, but the wide eyes and the temporary morph of his face showed he was scared. Big dogs tended to scare them too.

"Is something wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Uh, just…b-big dog you have."

She looked at Monroe and he made a show of yawning as if showing off his teeth. The repairman gulped and Juliet arched her eyebrows. "Theo is big, but he's very well behaved. Unless a repairman tries to cheat us," she added with a smirk. Monroe grinned a bit, wagging his tail to intimidate him.

The Eisbiber tried to laugh but still looked nervous.

Juliet took pity on him first, gently ruffling Monroe's head. "Go lie down buddy, I'd like to be able to put things in the fridge later. Including your salad."

_Good point. _He rose and dutifully went to his blanket. The Eisbiber slowly made his into the kitchen, eying him till he was around the corner. After a while Monroe could hear him cursing softly as he tried to get the fridge to cooperate. Nick chose that time to come home and Monroe woke up, curious how this was going to go. Nick went into the kitchen and he followed behind him.

"Having trouble?" Nick said amiably

The Eisbiber-his name patch said Bud- turned to look at him, his face having slipped in frustration to his rodent like features. Nick was surprised, but not as much as Bud. He practically jumped up from his crouch, stumbling back and then practically tripping over himself to get away. Juliet stared after him, then at his tool kit that was left behind.

"What the heck was that about?"

"I…have no idea," Nick said, trying to fight a smile.

"Did you arrest him before or something?"

"Maybe. Face didn't ring a bell."

_Unless you watch into the wild._

Juliet frowned more but shrugged and walked off. Monroe thought that maybe she was getting wise, and it didn't help later when the Eisbiber actually returned for his tools and didn't act like a felon. Nick was out with a case involving rats that eventually led to a Reinegan. Nick talked about a kid named Roddy. Monroe felt for the kid from what Nick told him about him and longed suddenly for his own cello. He sort of blurted out that he could play, and Nick asked if he could talk with Roddy. Monroe couldn't though, said he wasn't in the best condition to be visiting anyone. It was the truth at least. Nick apparently took it on himself to try, and did a good job probably. But the kid was already enraged from his father being arrested and putting the clues together as to who tried to set him up. Apparently he was a DJ of somekind and tried to use his gig that night to enact revenge by summoning rats with his violin. Luckily no one got hurt the phenomenon was explained as freak accident due to location, and the boys who tried to frame him confessed. Roddy wasn't charged for anything because of this, since it was a bit hard to press charges for 'summoning a herd of rats with a violin while at a rave for revenge'.

Monroe would've loved to see the paper work on that.

But then came a call he sure as hell didn't expect. He transformed and grabbed the phone, turning it on. "Monroe here. Nick?"

"I've got someone in here who needs to see you," Nick said, sounding suspicious.

"Nick, I—"

"He's a blutbad. Named Hap Lasser."

Monroe's eyes widened and he stood. "Hap?"

"So you do know him. He had your name and number as his emergency contact."

Monroe winced. _Shit…_ "What happened to him?"

"His house was blown up is what happened."

"Blown up?" he practically shouted.

"Yeah. he's not injured though, he'd ventured outside at the time. Apparently it happened to his brother too."

"Rolf? Shit…I didn't know…I truthfully haven't talked to him in a long while."

"Well he needs some help.'

Monroe hesitated. Normally, while it'd be a pain in the ass, he'd at least try to help Hap. But as it was, he couldn't do much. He kept checking on his house and Benny's scent wasn't leaving. He was like a dog with a bone, pardon the expression. It wouldn't be safe for Hap, who might try to get in the way and help him. Not to mention it'd be hard to explain him staying away day and night being a dog. "I'm sorry, Nick. I wish I could, I seriously do, but I can't. Right now I'm not safe."

"What do you mean?" Nick said, a slight bit of worry in his voice.

Monroe sighed. "I…I'm kind of moving around a lot. I can't got back to my own house. There's someone tracking me, someone who would really like to kill me. Hap wouldn't be safe with me either."

Nick was quiet a bit before he spoke again. "I know this address that's also listed. Theo led me there a few days after I found him." Monroe tensed, gulping. "Is…was he your dog? Is that how you knew so much about him?"

He breathed out. Nick wasn't dumb, but he was trusting and he didn't have all the facts. "…Yeah. We, uh, got separated when I ran. I'd thought maybe he'd gotten killed if they found him."

"Who are they?" Nick snapped. "Maybe I can help—"

"You can't. You're not ready," Monroe said seriously. "The things after me aren't trifles and no offense, but you're still not Grimm enough to handle them. You're doing good, but you still have some things to learn."

Nick was quiet again and sighed. "What should I do about Lasser?"

Monroe thought for a bit. "He has a sister…Angelina. She's probably in town somewhere. Careful with her, she's a hothead, but not bad at heart. And if he's got any insurance he can borrow against it for a bit for a hotel room or something. He's not smart enough for insurance fraud so I know he should be getting some. Was it an accident?"

"The Fire Chief says it looks like electrical failing, but I'm not so sure…"

"You think it was on purpose?" Monroe asked in surprise.

"That's what my instinct says."

"And you should trust those," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, tell Hap I'm sorry but…Benny found me. He'll know what it means and that he should look elsewhere. I hope."

"Okay…If you need help though, call me. You've done a lot for me with all this information. I definitely owe you."

Monroe's lips twitched. "You do. But I'm just doing what I can. I hope you find who's trying to do this to Hap and his family though."

"I'll do my best. Can I ask one thing though?"

"Shoot."

"What was his name?"

"Who?"

"Theo's…before. I feel kind of bad changing his name."

Monroe was surprised before thinking it over a moment. "…He's with you now. I can't take him back, as much as I might wish to. If he's answering to Theo that gives you your answer on what he thinks of it."

Nick gave a breathy laugh. "Well, that's actually comforting to hear. Thanks."

"Yeah…"

"I better go. I'll give Hap Lasser the message."

"Thanks."

They hanged up and Monroe sighed. He felt like shit for leaving Hap out in the cold, but it was for the best. He rehid the phone and climbed on the couch, with a blanket around his waist, to turn on the TV and watch some sports. He was getting a bit restless during the day without a clock to work on or his cello to practice on. He'd started his pilates again, but that only did so much.

When Nick came home, Monroe quickly changed back._ Home early. Juliet usually beats you here._

"Hey, Theo. Want to go for a ride?"

He flattened his gaze at him. _Oh come on, are you dragging me on this too? But I guess I could help Hap…_ He got up and padded over, Nick smiling and fitting the leash on the collar. But where they drove to was not what Monroe expected. They pulled up to his own house.

_Oh man, seriously? What now?_

"Just thought you might want to see your old home."

…_Thanks. But not a great time._ Monroe tensed though when he smelled a familiar scent. _Oh god, not now- _A blonde woman nearly flew from the shadows near the bushes, tackling Nick to the ground with an inhuman growl. _Angelina! _

Nick growled back, shoving at her shoulders as he tried to fend her off. Monroe wasn't sure what to do so he gave a series of barks to get her attention. She looked at him, her reddened eyes widening. "Eddie…?" Nick's scent must've gotten up to her then and she looked down at him again before quickly jumping away with another growl. "_Grimm!_"

Nick got to his feet, reaching for his gun that Monroe was pretty sure he didn't travel without anymore. Maybe ever actually. "What are you doing here?" he said, holding the gun up.

Her eyes flicked to Monroe but then back to him. "I can ask you the same thing…"

"None of your business. Do you know Monroe?"

She looked further confused but still on guard. "Yes, I do. How do you know him?"

"He's a contact I have for my Grimm work."

Monroe groaned a bit, wishing to face palm (_face paw?_) himself.

Angelina growled again. "You can't be serious! He's helping you?" She looked at Monroe, growling further so her face shifted.

"Yes he is. And stop growling or I'll get a bad impression of you. Not that tackling me gave a good one."

"Aren't you just going to shoot anyway," she growled.

"I don't operate that way. Unless you give me a reason, such as killing innocent or defenseless people, I'm not intent on killing you."

She eyed him again, still distrustful and obviously disbeleiving. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nick Burkhardt. I'm usually a police officer."

She narrowed her eyes further. "Burkhardt…that's the name of the cop helping my brother…"

Nick's own eyes widened and he relaxed slightly, though still kept his gun out. "Brother? Then your Hap's sister, Angelina?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. And if you do anything to hurt him, I swear I will—"

"I'm not going to hurt Hap," he said seriously. "I'm trying to help him. It seems like there's someone going after your family, or your brothers at least. I know about your other brother, Rolf…and I'm sorry about that."

She was still not happy looking but she eased up on the claws. She looked at Monroe again and he woofed slightly. She growled and rounded on him. "I can't believe you! You're helping a Grimm? After all they've done, you're helping him? And you're his damn dog!"

Monroe growled at her. He knew it was a shock, but he wasn't going to back down.

"…You know Theo?"

"Theo?" she shrilled.

Monroe barked at her. _Keep your voice down!_

She looked at him again and snorted. "Oh, I know him alright…Or I thought I did. Is this because of Benny?" He growled an affirmative. "Jesus, I can't believe you…"

"Not to feel left out in a conversation between you and a dog in front of God and the neighbors, but who's Benny? Is that who's after Monroe?"

"So you know some, but not all of the story? Fine then. I'm not telling you the rest. I just wanted to know why Monroe wasn't looking out for my brother, but I think I've figured it out." She glared at him and he allowed his ears to go back guiltily. "I'm out of here to go guard him. But I'll tell you this, if I find the man who killed my brother and tried to kill the other before you, I'll do your job for you." She headed back off into the night, and Nick waited a few moments before holstering his gun. He looked down at Monroe.

"I think I need to dig more into Angelina Lasser…" Monroe rumbled deep in his chest, not very happy with that idea. Nick rubbed over his head. "I'm starting to wonder more and more about this Monroe guy too…He's pretty chummy with a blutbad family."

_Chummy doesn't even start to describe it…flaming oil and water, maybe. At least with Angelina.  
><em>

"C'mon, buddy, let's head home." Monroe looked back at his house before sighing and following Nick back to the car. The drove back to Nick's place and Monroe went back to his blanket to lay down. But he couldn't sleep. Sighing, he went to the back door and transformed long enough to get out and re-lock it with the hidden key he'd found earlier. He then jumped the fence and headed off back to the woods near his house. He could smell Benny's scent here and there and knew he was still looking for him. Finding some wolf's bane, he rubbed it over his body to dull his own scent. He'd trail the flowers going back to try and hide his route to Nick's.

A snapping twig startled him and he turned around quickly. He was naked in the woods, this could get awkward.

Angelina stood there, glaring at him. "Hello, 'Theo'," she said with a sneer.

Monroe winced. "Oh, hey Angelina…how've you been?"

"Don't 'how have you been' me! What do you think you're doing? You're friends with a Grimm? No, I'm sorry, you're the _pet_ of a Grimm!"

"There are extenuating circumstances, Angelina!"

"Benny?"

"Yes! But he has others with them. I saw at least four of them outside my house a few months ago. I was hiding out here in the woods till I could figure out what to do and Nick ended up finding me and mistaking me for a dog. I went with it! At least with a Grimm they'll hesitate to come after me."

"You could've called Hap and me," she growled. "We could've taken them out."

He laughed. "Angelina, you're tough. And so is Hap. But Benny and his gang are far different from us and you know it. They aren't blutbads looking for new territory. They're out for my blood. _My_ blood. And I'm not letting you and Hap get involved to risk your blood too."

She glared at him but it softened slightly. "You've grown soft…"

"I know. But I don't mind it that much."

"Really?" She smirked a bit, sauntering over to him with her hips slowly shifting from side to side. "You don't miss the wildness? The forest pumping through your viens? The hunt?" She stood in front of him, and smelling her brought back memories of his youth. Wild nights in the forest under the moon, her body glowing and glistening as they made love. They'd done so in beds as well of course, but the most wild times were in the woods. They'd separated just before he'd become reformed and he had to admit, the sexual frustration was often the most frustrating part.

Things were stirring down below.

She smirked. "Maybe you need to remember your wild side a little."

She turned and started running. Her sent was still buzzing in his hair and before he could stop himself, Monroe started running after her. The wolf was howling inside, feeling the wind caressing him, the leaves and dirt beneath his feet. Soon enough he was transforming again, but so was Angelina.

They came to a clearing and Monroe tackled her, coming to the ground. The arousal was thick between them and he knew he they were about to do…

A scent like rotting flesh and war met his nose before they got much further than furious kisses, a few bites that didn't draw blood, and a little grinding. That was a fast way to loose a boner even for a blutbad. Angelina smelled it too and they quickly got up.

"Don't stop on my account," a gruff voice said. Benny stepped out of the woods, and Monroe could see three other shapes behind him with glowing yellow eyes. "Really, wouldn't mind a show before I rip your throats out."


	5. A Face to the Name

Monroe backed away slightly, but Angelina was snarling at the shadows in the forest.

"Oh, feisty bitch you got there, Monroe," Benny laughed. "I wouldn't mind a piece of that."

Monroe growled as well, but more in frustration. "Run," he whispered.

Angelina glanced at him, disgusted and frustrated. "I won't—"

"We aren't a match for four of them! Benny alone is tough."

"You could've beaten him before you reformed," she growled.

"Not easily and not the point!" he snarled.

One of the shadows apparently was getting antsy and moved to rush them. He was a thinner man than Benny with wiry grey hair despite a young face. A young face that soon morphed into a face with bird-like eyes, but a wolf like jaw. He tackled Angelina and she snarled loudly, scuffling with him. Monroe roared, half transforming and rushing over to bite into his shoulder. His powerful jaws clamped through the flesh and he tossed his head back, throwing the man back into the underbrush like he was a sack of meat. He changed back quickly and spat what blood got in his mouth out.

Another shadow moved to attack and he tensed. Before he could, Benny grabbed him round the back of the head and shoved him back like he was a piece of crumpled up paper. "Not yet. I'm the one that gets first crack at Monroe." He started strutting out, but Eddie chose then to half transform and rush through the woods. Angelina was hot on his tail and there was a sound like a cross between a bird of prey and a wolf howl as four shadows chased after them.

Monroe knew these woods like the back of his hand though. He led Angelina around in a complicated path. Benny and his kind could smell better than a human, but they weren't the best trackers. Finally at one point he saw a small amount of wolf's bane blooming behind a fallen tree and threw Angelina over it, quickly joining her and keeping a hand over her mouth despite a lot of glares and frustrations. They heard their pursuers rush past, attempting to find them. They seemed confused by the lack of scent before heading further into the woods. A while later still they heard the frustrated cry of Benny, not happy to have lost his trail again.

Monroe breathed out, then hissed as Angelina bit his hand and got out of his grip. "That hurt," he growled.

"Sorry," she said unapologetically, licking her lips.

He sighed. "I think we should leave this alone now. It's not safe here."

"We could always head back to your place," she smirked.

"Not safe there either. Just go back to your hotel room to see Hap or something. Or hell, go hunting in another neck of the woods."

She glowered at him. "…I need your help, Monroe."

"What?" _That's new. I'd be less surprised to hear she used to be a man._

"I know it was a Bauerschwein that killed Rolf. I even have a suspicion of who he is too. But I need help finding him, he's good at covering his tracks."

Monroe stared at her before slowly shaking his head. "No."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm reformed. I want to stay reformed. I'm not digging up this stupid feud and getting in the middle of it."

She looked at him in disgust. "I can't believe how weak you've become!"

Monroe glared, remembering a bit why they hadn't worked out. Sex was fantastic, and she knew how to pull the wolf out of him, but his human mind grew frustrated with her need for adrenaline and to dominate to the point of nearly getting him killed. She had no control what so ever, doing what she wanted and damn the people that may suffer for it, even if she supposedly loved them. Sex wasn't worth that, at least not when he wasn't a hormonal teenager. "I like being reformed, thanks. I'm sorry for Rolf, but I'm not adding fuel to the fire."

"I know you missed what we were doing before. Or about to do."

He summoned up all his will and glared again. "I don't miss being out of control."

"I'm in control," she growled. "I didn't attack them, though I should've. I'm asking for help rather than going on a rampage or anything like that. And I could have killed that Grimm, but I didn't."

"He could've killed you too," he snapped. _Maybe…possibly. Though if his biggest trophy so far is a Mellifer he killed while it struggled with a Hexinbeas. The others are alive or hurt accidentally. That doesn't bode well._

"And which would've made you sadder?" she asked.

Monroe blinked but looked down. He honestly didn't know how to answer that. He liked Angelina, even if they were a bit like oil and water. He'd known her for years. But Nick…he definitely didn't like the idea of him dying. He was a stupid bleeding heart Grimm, but he was also caring and selfless and charming to the point Monroe wasn't minding helping him much anymore as a man or a wolf.

Angelina was staring at him before growling again. "You can't be serious…You're thinking it over? You would honestly choose a Grimm over one of your own kind?"

"I…I have to go. Say hi to Hap for me." He turned before she could do anything and took off at a run through the woods, having the foresight to grab some of the wolfsbane to hide his trail. He tried to swipe the blooms across the trail the same trail he took to get there till he was once again at Nick's house near morning. He managed to sneak in with the key again before anyone was awake and change back, padding tiredly over to the blanket. _What the hell is wrong with me…?_

He managed to doze off finally, bone tired but his mind still whirring away. He slept through most of Juliet and Nick's morning routine and most of the morning in general before he woke up. He could dully see the screen of his phone lighting up when he turned around and grunted. He made sure he was alone before shifting and picking it up. Apparently he'd missed a couple of calls from Nick already, but quickly hit the talk button and held it up to his ear.

"What is it, Nick?" he asked drowsily.

There was a moment of hesitation in his voice before he spoke. "Hap Lasser is dead."

Monroe froze, immediately awake. "W-what?"

"It happened early this morning. Someone knocked on the door of the hotel room we believe, he answered, and then was shot a couple of times with a silenced revolver. Since the fire chief said it looked like an accident we had no reason to put him under surveillance."

"Oh god…" _Hap…Hap, I'm sorry…._

"I've been trying to get a hold of you…"

"Yeah, I…shit, I was just so tired…"

"…It's not your fault."

"The hell it isn't, I should've helped him! Whatever was going on, I should've helped!"

"You did what you thought was best. Whatever's going on with you, you said it could've also put him in danger," Nick said more calmly. Cool under pressure. Probably a quality in a good cop. And a Grimm.

Monroe breathed, running a hand through his hair. Nick was right, he knew, but it didn't ease the guilt building in him. Hap wasn't the brightest, but he was a good guy at heart. He'd tried his best at reforming, though he sometimes fell off the wagon.

"We found his sister later with blood on her shirt…" Nick went on. "She wasn't happen about us asking how she got it."

"It couldn't be Angelina!" Monroe said vehemently.

"She stood to benefit from her brother's demise. Both of them."

He frowned, snapping a bit. "Angelina's a hothead, but family is big to her. She sure as hell wouldn't do anything to her brothers."

"I think you're right."

"Huh?"

"Another feeling I have…Lt. Peter Orson is a wesen, I saw him change. A pig of somekind."

Monroe sucked in a breath. "A Bauerschwein," he groaned. "Oh, this explains a lot…"

"What?"

"Bauerschwein and Blutbads have kind of a long standing feud…they tend to blame u—blutbads every time one of them dies. And Angelina told me she thought a Bauerschwein killed Rolf last night. She wanted help finding him."

"I see…can you help me with Angelina? I think she might do something rash."

"Knowing her she will, but no."

"Monroe—"

"The feud between the Blutbads and the Bauerschwein has been going on for centuries. I don't even know how it started. But I do no that I'm not getting in the middle of this. I like Hap and Angelina, but if I go down this road there'll be blood. A lot of blood. I've been down revenge road, both directions, and I don't want to go again. If I do I could go to a dark place and not com back. Risk hurting a lot more people."

Nick was quiet a moment before sighing. "I understand, I think."

"Thanks. I'm sorry too."

"It's alright. I forget sometimes you're not a cop I guess."

_Don't know why you even thought it, but okay. _"I gotta go Nick."

"Okay. I'll try to tell you what happens later."

"Thanks." They hanged up and Monroe sighed, putting the phone away numbly and then changing back. He wasn't going to cry over Hap, it took a lot to make a Blutbad cry. But he'd at last express a moment of grief for an old friend.

Nick did indeed call later, and Monroe snuck the phone outside to his hidden corner of the backyard behind the shed. The update wasn't terribly encouraging however. Angelina had snuck into the station and found out where Lt. Orson lived. Apparently he blamed her for killing his brothers and he'd just been trying to avenge them. Nick was determined to arrest him for his crimes, despite him trying to say they were on the same side (which made Monroe laugh a bit) but then Angelina had shown up. It'd gone to hell in a handbasket after that. He'd hit a sensitive area of her spine he read about and Monroe winced. He'd been hit there before. It was a lot like getting a steel-toed boot to his groin. With spikes. And then his groin would squeak like a toy to add insult to injury.

Then she'd gone after him and Monroe wished he was there, so he could've maybe stopped her. Realizing he wanted to stop _her_ was slightly unsettling to his wolf self, but he ignored it while he kept talking. Orson had gotten a gun and shot at Angelina, hurting her, but then Nick kicked the gun out of his grip before he could kill her. Then Angelina disappeared while his back was turned.

"She'll do that," he muttered. "You okay?"

Nick seemed surprised he thought, if the tone of his voice was any indication. "Bruised and scratched, but nothing major."

"Good, good..." He sighed. "Can't say I don't wish it went differently, but…"

"Yeah, I get it. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm tough."

"And I'm not?"

"For a Grimm? Not so much. You strike fear into the heart of grade schoolers. Like the boogeyman or the dentist."

Nick laughed a bit. "Hey, I think my reputation is growing pretty well."

"You're aunt had a reputation. A reputation of badassery. She was like Chuck Norris meets Jason Voorhees to wesen. You have maybe an idle rumor of being competent but soft and squishy. Like Steven Segal meets a My Little Pony."

"Ouch…" he laughed.

"Just trying to make sure your ego doesn't block out the sun."

He laughed again. "Good to know you'll keep me humble…I can trust you, right Monroe?"

He blinked. _Well that's out of left-field. _"Um…I hope so. Why?"

"Just…I've never met you face to face. I don't know who or what you are exactly aside from a few things you drop. I don't even know if you're human or wesen…though knowing you're close with Blutbads has me leaning towards the latter. I'm just wondering if I can honestly trust you or if maybe you're leading me on to eventually get me killed…"

Monroe growled a bit but then sighed. "I can't honestly say or do much about most of that…But remember this, I'm helping you when most wesen would rather kill you or avoid you, and most humans would think you're nuttier than squirrel poo. I don't actually have to do this, but I do. Does that make me untrustworthy?"

"…No. Makes you pretty awesome actually."

"And don't you forget it."

He gave a soft laugh. "Thanks Monroe. I feel better. I gotta go though."

"No problem. Try to go a while without needing to call me though, please? If just for my state of mind."

"No promises, but I'll try."

Monroe ended the call and waited a moment, leaning against the shed contemplatively. It was so weird to think he _wanted_ Nick to trust him. He'd tried to reassure himself as much as the Grimm, but a small part of Monroe was still worried. His had a huge potential for blowing up in his face.

Fall started turning more and more into winter soon after that. Monroe had been a wolf for three months, and a 'pet' for two. What frightened him was that it was starting to get routine. He'd sleep on the couch (still wolf) when he could, though Juliet didn't really like that.

One day, she realized something. He wondered where she was looking to bring this up, but it was breakfast around the first of December when she suddenly said it. "Nick, we should really get Theo fixed."

Monroe sucked in a piece of broccoli whole, starting to coughat it. Nick rushed over and quickly tried to dislodge it with the Heimlich maneuver. The stock shot from his throat and onto the floor with a hack. Monroe panted but then turned to look at Juliet in betrayal. Nick must've also been looking at her funny.

"What? Nick, I'm a vet. I don't like pets to be unfixed unless they're showdogs or breeders. It's not safe and I get way too many unwanted animals in."

_Oh hell no! Back off, Lorena Bobbit! _Monroe quickly tried to run for the door. He'd put up with a lot. Sleeping on the floor, eating from a plastic bowl, eating dogfood for those first few days, walks on a leash, not snapping at children that wanted to ride him like a horsey, and lets not forget being a Grimm's sidekick. But threatening his literal manhood? That was too far!

Nick kept a firm hold on him around his middle. On his hind legs he was almost as tall as him. "Jules, we can't!"

Monroe looked up at him gratefully. Juliet however was less amused. "Nick, what if he starts humping everything?"

_Hey, I may get horny but I keep it in my metaphorical pants, thank you!_

"Or what if he gets one of the neighbor's dogs pregnant. He had a tendency to sneak out."

_Oh, ewwwww! I may be part wolf, but I'm not into that thanks! Even if I was-which I sure as hell am not!-it doesn't work that way. Ugh…and people say men are the perverts!_ He was growling slightly he knew, but he had a right to.

"Hush," she said to him with that controlling tone. "Look, I can just take him in and do it super quick. Sedation, a little snip snip, sew him up and he's fine. He won't even miss them."

_You don't have balls, you wouldn't understand! _Monroe started struggling more, jackknifing like a fish in Nick's grip. _No no no, this is like my worst nightmare! Worse than going into a blood rage! Worse than showing up to school naked! I like my balls where they are! Attached to me!_

Nick started rubbing over his chest, trying to calm him down. "I don't think that'd happen, Juliet. He just likes wandering around. Besides, he's a rare breed, remember? If we fix him, then that's part of this dying breed's gene pool gone for good. Someone might have a girl and then he could help populate in a constructive way. Stop struggling, I'm trying to help you!"

Juliet pursed her lips. "I suppose you have a point about him being rare…but we don't even have any papers on him, would a breeder want him?"

"Hey, I doubt he's a mutt and when you're a breed a select few know about I think they'd be a bit forgiving. Besides, he's as smart as a human. Would you neuter a human?"

"Of course not," she said morosely. She looked at Monroe, who did his best to use "puppy dog eyes". He'd been told he was good at this when he was young, but he was out of practice. It was that or snap at her, and he didn't think Nick would appreciate that either.

Apparently he wasn't that out of practice. She sighed. "Fine…for now. If he starts any bad behavior that neutering could fix, I'm doing it whether you agree or not."

Nick smiled. "Great!"

She smiled and got up to kiss him once. "Why do I keep letting you get away with stupid things?"

"Because you love me?"

"That or I'm crazy. Maybe both." She kissed him again before heading to go finish getting ready for work.

Nick set Monroe back down and knelt by him, rubbing over his head. "You owe me, buddy." Monroe didn't know what came over him, he just leaned in and let his tongue swipe over one still stubbly cheek in a long swipe, then another and another. Part of him was appalled, but Nick laughed happily and rubbed over his ears and neck more vigorously. "Wow, you've never done that before! I feel appreciated."

Monroe did appreciate him, but the licking was still weird.

A few days after that, and Monroe was a bit annoyed as well. It was December and the house wasn't decorated. At all! Unless you count one fake wreath on the door. Which he didn't, because it was honestly rather hideous. Not even dusted off after being dragged out of some box somewhere. Christmas was usually his favorite time of year, but the lack of decoration was seriously bringing him down. He wanted to go back to his house, decorate it to the nines, toss a log on the fire with the wax covered pine cones that burned different colors, play Silent Night on his cello and get to work on his back log of clocks. He was getting pretty homesick.

Nick called one day though and he changed back enough to pick up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, you sound kind of depressed."

"No, I just…"

"What's wrong? Did that Benny guy find you again?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping he'll be out of here for the cold weather soon. But I guess I'm just feeling homesick. Around this time I'd be decorating for Christmas…I always liked Christmas."

He thought he heard a smile in his voice. "Hard not to at least a little bit, unless you're a mall Santa, I guess. Or a cop."

"Scrooge. But those guys are amateurs. Nothing like a real Geschenkgebers."

"Wait, do you mean…? Santa?"

"You really need to read more on your own, not just what comes up buddy."

"I know…But I hope you can head home soon."

"Same here. But what were you calling about?"

"Well, you know Blutbads—"

"We talked about this, the plural is Blutbaden."

"Right, sorry. You know a lot about Blutbaden, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, there was this girl that disappeared nine years ago, named Holly Clark."

"Yeah, I think I remember that story. She disappeared from her back yard when she was seven, right?"

"Yeah. We never found a body or a reason she disappeared, but…I think I might've found her. Alive. But she's a creature. A blutbad, I think."

Monroe sat up a little straighter. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But is that possible? She's been out there almost a decade."

"Well…When blutbad are young, their wild instincts are still pretty dominant. The drive to live would lead her to do whatever was necessary. If she was young enough, she probably could survive out in the woods for a long time. But she's probably feral. More beast than human, if she didn't have someone who really understood what was going on around to help guide her through it."

Nick made a rather distressed noise. "I'm both relived and worried to hear all that…She was adopted, I think her mother is human."

"Then she probably couldn't have helped when she started coming into her instincts then," Monroe said seriously. "It would be difficult at least. Fatal at most."

"Yeah…I'll have to think of something I guess if I can get her to come back."

"Yeah…I might be able to put you in contact with someone. There are blutbads that are trying to reform, live a non-violent lifestyle. Holly might not want to join after living out in the woods, I'll warn you, but they could at least teach her about being a Blutbad without the whole killing a lot of people lesson."

"I like that lesson," Nick said. "Makes my job easier. I'd really appreciate that."

"Right, I'll see what I can do."

"Great. Oh, I'd better go. Thanks, Monore."

"Right. Bye." He hanged up and sighed. He kind of wanted to help the girl if she really was a Blutbad. The feral years are rough, he knew. She was probably scared a lot, and really confused.

He hid the phone in the shed for later before going back to his wolf form and heading back to the door.

Nick let him in, smiling. "Theo, I may need your help again…"

For once, Monroe wasn't too upset to follow Nick into the woods the next day. He helped Nick track the scent from a camp site where apparently a man had been killed by a rope around the neck. From what Nick muttered, he deserved it. Monroe could definitely smell a Blutbad like scent leading away from the scene. He followed it to a territory where the scent was much stronger.

They found her among the trees, her hair long and tangled like a rope several feet of rope. _Wow…think we found the murder weapon. A follicle fatality._

Holly's features shifted into a monstrous visage and she roared at them, ready to attack. Nick was tense, but Monroe stepped in front of him. He hoped Nick couldn't see his face as his eyes turning red and he snarled back with a slightly shifting face. Breathing in, he let out a howl that sounded ten times as loud as it should've, echoing through the trees. In others this howl was known to freeze blood and have lesser beings dropping to their knees. It was harsh on the lungs though. Holly was indeed shocked and she backed up slightly then ran through the woods.

Nick, who had been shocked by the sound, quickly followed with Monroe ahead of him. At one point though they lost her. "Dammit!" Nick cursed. "Where is she?"

Monroe sniffed around and around, trying to pinpoint her scent. It led him to one tree and he paused, seeing what looked like plank rungs nailed up the trunk. He tipped his head back, seeing what must've been an old hunting blind. It was run down obviously, but it would be the perfect den. He whined and jumped up, scratching at the tree to get Nick's attention.

He looked at him, then up and his eyes widened. "…Good job, Theo. Stay here, I'll go up." He moved to start climbing, but Monroe grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled to keep him from going up.

_No! She's a feral Blutbad! She'll eat you for dinner, possibly literally!_

"Theo, let go!" He growled, pulling again so he got off of the tree. Nick gave a growling sigh and turned to him. "I need to go up there! And I can't exactly carry you all the way up, so you have to stay here."

Monroe whined a bit, looking up the tree. For once he wished he was a cat instead of a wolf. Would certainly make climbing trees when all animal easier. But he definitely couldn't let Nick go up there alone. Growling, he jumped up and used his paws to try and grip the very edges of the boards. He might've transformed just enough for some easier to use digits, but he hoped Nick wouldn't see. It was slow going, but he was very carefully getting up the tree.

"You are amazing, Theo."

_Tell me that when I figure out how to get down…_

Monroe almost slipped, but Nick was behind him now and quickly grabbed him around the middle as he climbed over him, holding him close. "Easy boy."

He grunted and kept moving, Nick just behind him. When they were close enough, he managed to nose the trapdoor in the bottom open and scramble in, panting. _Never again…geeze, I'm getting out of shape now that I'm just eating most of the time._

Monroe paused in his thoughts when he saw Holly on a cot nearby, apparently passed out. She was pale but sweaty, wheezing slightly as she breathed. Something was definitely wrong with her, and he didn't mean her being a wild child. Walking over the creaking boards carefully, he sniffed over her. He could smell blood and infection. _Not good…_ He heard Nick enter behind him and he walked over as well, frowning. Monroe whined softly, trying to convey something was very wrong. He nosed gently near her abdomen, Nick pulling the shirt aside to see a bullet wound.

Holly chose then to wake up and growled at both of them, her face changing into a more fang-laden form. Nick quickly held his hands up and took a step back. Monroe didn't, instead growling back at her, letting his eyes turn red and his face shift slightly out of Nick's view. She actually calmed at that. She'd never seen another Blutbad before, she was likely both confused and wary, but maybe also curious. He stopped growling when she was calm. But as Nick walked forward, she growled again, trying to move away. Monroe gently laid his head around hers on the cot, rumbling in a more comforting way. She slowly calmed again, still eying Nick distrustfully.

Nick looked at the bullet wound again, frowning more. He started work tending to it as best he could, but he finally sighed. "I can't do much here. I'm not a surgeon or a doctor. We need to take her to a hospital."

Monroe lifted his head and growled. _Are you nuts? She's a feral Blutbad! She's more liable to go on a rampage and hurt people._

"She needs a doctor, Theo," Nick said sternly. "If she doesn't get help soon, it might be too late." He growled again but Nick just shakes his head. "I'm going to get help, find some cell reception. You stay here, keep her company okay?"

Monroe grumbled but then sat down in front of the cot. _Like you gotta tell me._

Nick smiled and rubbed over his head. "Good boy. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He quickly made his way out and back down the tree. Turning back to Holly, he noted her looking at him in confusion. After a moments hesitation Monroe half transformed to his wolfman form. Holly's eyes widened but she didn't seem afraid. It was hard to talk like this though, so Monroe crawled (he was a bit too tall to fully stand in this form) over to a trunk nearby. It was already broken open and he opened it despite a small whine from in back of him. There were a lot of different things in the trunk, ranging from food to odds and ends she might've found raiding campsites. Some of it had "Addison" written on it. Looking through, he was grateful to find a shirt, large blue hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. No underwear, but he doubted he'd really want any from here. Grabbing them out, turned and was thankful to see Holly's eyes were closed again. He shifted and quickly pulled the pants on, then the shirt and the hoodie. Not the warmest or cleanest clothes, but at least he wasn't naked. He took off the collar, thankful he had a large neck as a wolf, and stuffed it in his pocket since Nick had taken the leash.

Now human again, he walked over to Holly and sat down near her, gently laying a hand on her face. She cracked an eye open, staring at warily him. He let his eyes red again and she relaxed once more, recognizing him by scent he hoped. "You're burning up…" he said quietly. "I'm going to go get you something. Burdoch should help, I saw some in the woods." He moved to go when she caught his hand, whimpering. He turned back and smiled comfortingly, patting her hand gently. "I'll be right back, don't worry. I promise."

She looked at him again, perhaps trying to remember the days she spoke human language, before letting go to curl up on the cot.

"Good girl," he said. He headed back through the trapdoor, finding it much easier to climb down with double jointed fingers and toes. He quickly went to find some burdoch, digging it up and grasping it tight as he rushes back to the tree house.

Before he can start climbing up, someone he hears a gun cocking behind him and turns slowly.

"Found you, you son of a bitch," a rather large man with a rather large gun said.

"Uh…have we met?" _Not one of Benny's guys, I'm pretty sure…they wouldn't need guns._

"What you doing digging around in the woods?" another voice said.

Monroe turned h is head just enough to see another man with a gun nearby. He held his hands up, pressing his back against the tree. "Whoa, fellas, I think there's been a mistake of somekind!"

"I don't think so. You're the one that killed our brother, aren't you?" the first said.

Monroe's eyes widened. "What? No! I swear, I haven't-!"

"Shut up! You're the only other one we've seen out here. And you got yourself a place to hide," he said, glancing up.

"I-Look, this isn't mine. I just found it, I thought it was cool so I'm exploring it."

"A likely story," one brother said. "This part of the woods is pretty damn out of the way. I doubt your some hippie jogging out here. You don't even have shoes on!" the second brother said.

_Well crap, hard to argue with that…_

"And what's that in your hand?"

"This? It's just burdoch root! I…like chewing it."

They didn't look convinced. "He might not be alone, Michah," the first said. "Might be someone else up there."

"No," Monroe said quickly. "Just me, I'm the only one out here."

The brothers looked at one another before the other nodded to Michah and he headed up. Monroe wanted to grab him and throw him off the ladder, but that gun looked pretty powerful. Up close and through a major artery or organ, it was fatal even for a Blutbad he was sure. Monroe bit the inside of his lip though as the other brother climbed. He poked his head through the trap door and Monroe wanted to scream at him to stop. But then he started climbing back down, looking confused. "No one else is in there, Roland," he said.

_Say what?_

"That so? Guess we just have a lone perpetrator then. But if we come across anyone else, we know what to do." He cocked the gun again, taking aim for Monroe and the Blutbad cursed.

"Hold it!" They all turned to see Nick standing there, holding a gun at the brother about to shoot. "Don't do this, Roland. I told you to leave this to us."

"Like we could trust you," the man spat. "This is a family matter."

"If you shoot him, I will shoot you," Nick said seriously, showing that edge that made Monroe think he might cut it as a Grimm.

"You do that, detective, and I'll shoot you," Michah growled.

"I can't shoot anybody!" Monroe snapped. Nick looked at him in surprise, probably recognizing his voice.

"You killed Delmar!" Roland snapped.

"No he didn't," Nick stated. "He's got nothing to do with this."

"Then what's he doing out in the woods?"

"I…don't know, but I know he didn't do it."

"I ain't taking that chance, detective."

Monroe tensed before something suddenly slid around Michah's neck, hoisting him up. The man screamed for a moment before there was a jerk, a sickening crack, and the man going limp.

"Michah!" Roland screamed. He trained his rifle up where the lasso came from, eyes widening at the sight of Holly on a branch snarling at him. Before he could take a shot though, Nick shot him in the chest. It was a clean one shot that got the job done and Monroe suddenly had a new respect for the cop.

Holly jumped down from the tree, but then stumbled. The last of her strength had been spent trying to save them, and Monroe quickly caught her before she fell. Nick rushed over as well, looking her over. "She's getting pretty bad. I called my partner Hank in, he's got an ambulance on the way." He looked at Monroe, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are you…?"

Monroe had to takes some deep breaths to try and stay calm and not transform even a little. How was he going to get out of this? _If there was ever a __**good **__time for Benny to but his ugly face in—wait…_

"I can't talk! I was trying to track Benny, but he's tracking me now I think, then I found this blind with the girl in it. This is Holly Clark?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You're right, she's sick. You need to get her out of here. I was trying to find some Burdoch root for her to lessen the fever, but I don't have time to stick around any longer." He gently helped Holly into Nick's arms. She whined a bit, reaching for him. Monroe gently pushed some of her hair back, making his voice more calm and soothing. "Don't worry, Nick is a good guy. He'll take care of you."

She calmed a bit and Monroe gently nudged the Grimm who was looking at him appraisingly. "Go! I gotta run now."

He looked dubious to say the least but looked up at the blind. "I need to get Theo."

Monroe wanted to pull his hair out before giving another push. "I'll get him down and he'll follow you, but right now Holly needs the most help!"

He looked at him again before nodding. "Alright. It's nice to see you face to face for once, Monroe…I hope we can do it again sometime." He turned and quickly headed through the woods, Holly leaning heavily against him.

Monroe watched him go, feeling nervous for Holly but also happy. He wasn't entirely sure why. Shaking his head too try and dislodge the thoughts and quickly stripped back down and changed when he knew Nick was far enough away, running back along his trail. _I'm getting weird…_


	6. Gifts and Instincts

Changed the reunion scene between Holly and her mother a little. I didn't think it made sense to just take Holly home after all that, there'd be a lot of questions and other stuff they'd have to go through.

Monroe couldn't ride with Holly to the hospital as a dog, but he'd caught up quick enough that they were climbing in. Nick was going to ride with her to keep her calm if she woke up. Hasked asked Hank to bring Monroe and his car to the hospital, saying that Holly had taking a liking to the dog. Hank was a bit resistant to the idea, but eventually opened the door so he could climb in on his own to the back.

"Still not sure why Nick is keeping you, no offense."

_How do I knot take offense to that?_ He gave a small rumble and Hank looked back at him in the mirror.

"…He said you could understand people well. Look, I don't mean to say you're not a good dog. You've helped Nick with a surprising amount of casework. But your…I don't know, there's something weird about you. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just you being so smart, you being kind of wolf looking, or finding you at a damn murder scene."

_Hey, that was a total…mostly an accident. I was just following my nose, like that stupid toucan keeps telling me on TV._

Hank got them to the hospital and Monroe quickly exited when he opened the door. "Whoa, slow your roll, dog," he said, grabbing the leash before Monroe took off without him. He clipped it back onto the collar and led the dog inside. He showed his credentials, but didn't need to explain the dog. He was now rather famous as the dog that found Robin Howell, and tried to save a patient in their care. He was given another treat and Monroe held it in his mouth till they got to the room Holly was in. He then hid it in Hank's jacket when he wasn't looking.

After that were hours of the nurses checking Holly out. Hank eventually left, saying he needed to make sure Mr. Addison was being processed.

"The man said she bit him and that's why he needs the cane. He's terrified of her! Can you believe it?" he said, shaking his head before leaving. Monroe could believe it. He'd seen her teeth.

By the time they had gotten to the hospital the wound Holly had was mostly healed, but still had a fever. Sickness was harder for Blutbaden to recover from. They gave her several rounds of antibiotics. They also marveled at the length of her hair. Pictures were taken before they gently cut the majority of it off before it could cause problems for them or anyone. They almost needed a bone saw to get through the mass of hair.

Holly woke up at just before they were done, on edge until she saw Nick and Monroe. Nick quickly put a hand on her forehead, rubbing over her temple in a soothing motion. "You're going to be okay, don't worry," Nick said soothingly. Holly calmed, breathing deeply. "We've got someone who wants to see you…"

She looked confused but Nick looked to the door and nodded to another officer there. He motioned to someone in the nearby waiting room, a middle aged woman with brown hair. She slowly made her way in, looking on the verge of tears. "H…Holly?"

The younger girl frowned, moving further back on the bed defensively. But then she paused, tilting her head. _She recognizes her,_ Monroe thought, wagging his tail hopefully. Slowly Holly reached into the pocket of her stolen shirt, pulling something out. Shaking a bit, she held her hand out to show a pink barrette.

Mrs. Clarke covered her mouth, tears finally falling down, and she came forward and held the hand almost reverantly. "Oh Holly…I'm so sorry, I should've protected you! I…"

Holly placed her other hand around hers, the gesture a little awkward, but it made her mother smile through the tears.

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other again," Nick said softly. "We've got some family therapists to help Holly situated, as well as yourself."

"Thank you," she said softly, but they didn't think it was for that. She was still looking at Holly with disbelief and wonder.

Nick smiled and patted Monroe's head. "We'd better go."

Holly looked up, fear coming to her eyes, but the Grimm smiled encouragingly. "You'll be okay. I'll find someone to help you get settled real soon. Your mom will take good care of you."

Monroe gave a groan in agreement, nudging her gently. Holly whined and hugged him slightly. He nuzzled her enough to be comforting. _Be strong, kid. We'll work this out._

Nick gently took the leash, nodding to them again with a smile before leading Monroe out. Monroe padded beside him, mind running though his list of contacts that could help Holly with her blossoming Blutbad-hood. He decided maybe a female would be best, but Angelina was sure as hell out even if he could contact her. He remembered what Angelina was like young and it made Holly's feral behavior look like a Victorian tea brunch.

_Someone from the wieder church would be best…Rita maybe? She raised all her kids wieder so she has experience. But she's not as young as she used to be, she might not be able to keep up…Selene is younger but super busy with her landscaping business...And Bronwyn is nice as hot chocolate in winter but she takes the hippie thing a bit too far… but Oh hell, maybe I'll just tell all of them about Holly and let them figure it out. It takes a village, right?_

He yawned as Nick drove home and he heard a hum as if agreeing with the gesture. "You did great, Theo. Thanks for everything. I really need to think of a good thank you for you. You don't eat meat so a nice T-Bone is out…"

_I wouldn't mind a nice bottle of wine._

"How about a new bed? Something more comfortable than just a blanket?"

Monroe felt his tail wagging and he barked a bit. _I'll take it!_ _Something with some back support, for the love of god._

Nick smiled. "We'll head over maybe tomorrow then and see what they have at the pet store. I think we could both use a day of rest first."

He groaned in agreement. Nick headed back home and brought him inside, sighing as he flopped back on the couch with a smile of satisfaction. Looking over, he smiled and patted the side of the couch invitingly. Monroe didn't need to be asked twice and hopped up, turning twice out of instinct before settling down with his head toward Nick. The Grimm reached over and stroked over his head soothingly and Monroe had to admit that felt pretty good and closed his eyes to relax.

The next day, Nick leashed him and did indeed take him to the pet store. Monroe didn't really appreciate that it was one of those big box stores, he'd have preferred a nice mom and pop place that was a bit more personal. But he supposed that Nick had a budget and it would be easier to find something big enough for the Great Dane sized dog here that didn't cost as much as his own human bed.

They turned a lot of heads as they walked in. A few bimboish bleach blonde, fake tanned women emulating California starlets were clutching their toy dogs close as if he'd take them for a snack. One yappy Chihuahua was making himself a target though with how he was barking at him shrilly. Monroe growled slightly and the dog was smart enough to shut up and try to bury himself in his owner's cleavage. The girl glared at Nick, but he just led Monroe away towards the bedding section. "Try to behave, even if they're annoying and you could sit on that dog like that and squish him."

Monroe grinned a little but followed him down the aisle. Nick started looking through the extra large section, whistling a bit at the prices. "People certainly don't mind spending a lot of money on dogs and cats..." Monroe looked up, whining a bit. Nick looked down and smiled, rubbing over his head. "Well, not you eat vegetables so not like I gotta spend a lot of money on special food, or groom you aside from a bath…Plus, you are like the best canine partner ever finding Robin and Holly and the Mellifer house and everything else. I think I can spoil you a little bit as a thank you for all that."

Monroe felt his tail wagging pretty noticeably despite himself and Nick smiled and started looking through them. "What about this nice red one?" he asked, pulling one out from the shelf. Monroe gave a groan, ears flattening. "What? Not a fan?" He groaned again, pushing it back on the shelf. Nick chuckled. "Okay, not the red one. Hmmm…blue?" Monroe woofed a bit and Nick started looking through. He pulled a few down but dismissed them when he decided they actually weren't big enough for him. Others Monroe dismissed after lying on them or smelling them. Nick started calling him picky, but he just knew what he liked.

Finally Nick pulled a blue corner cut bed that was quite large off the shelf, sliding it to the floor with a grunt. Monroe rather liked it, circling around it in inspection before stepping onto it. It was certainly plush, but also firm enough that it would support him well. He buckled down to lie on his stomach on it, then turned on his back and wiggled around. _Oooh, not bad for a dog bed…_

"Like it?" Nick chuckled. He flipped the tag over and hmmed a bit. "Seventy…bit more than I was hoping. Being a Grimm isn't the most lucrative side-job," he muttered.

Monroe looked at him and quickly rolled off the bed. He grabbed the edge gently in his teeth and moved to try and stuff it back on the shelf. Nick spent a fair amount of money already feeding him quite a bit of produce every week, he really shouldn't be so intent on dipping into his money more. Nick smiled and gently took the other end. "I didn't say it was a problem, Theo. Like I said, I don't mind spoiling you a bit for all the help you're giving me." Monroe huffed, pulling the bed back towards the shelf again. "I'm serious, Theo." He reached out and scratched under Monroe's jaw and he felt it relax against his will. Nick smirked and pulled the bed from his mouth. "Just don't expect something like this every time you are awesome or I will go broke."

Monroe knew he'd be blushing if he still had skin, but he huffed a bit Nick hauled the large bed up and over his shoulder to head to the check out. Standing in line, he tensed when he felt something near his posterior and turned to see a much too inquisitive black lab sniffing his ass. _Personal space, buddy! _He growled lowly and the lab went wall-eyed and back away quickly to hide behind his owner. Monroe smirked a bit and turned back ahead. He may be on a leash but he wasn't exactly into the doggy social scene.

"Oh my, what a beautiful dog," the checkout girl exclaimed. "I've never seen such a huge, wolf-like dog."

"He's one of a kind," Nick smiled.

"Is he friendly?"

"Friendly as they come."

_You're ruining my reputation, man…_ Monroe sighed as a treat was offered, taking it delicately. When he tasted whole grain and greenery with only the barest hint of chicken stock though he paused and looked at the tin. _Hmmm, all natural dog treats…No, must resist!_

"You should enter him in the Mutt Show sometime. It's for all dogs, not just pedigrees, and I think he'd do pretty well."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," Nick smiled as he paid for the bed with his credit card and led him back to the car. He tossed the bed in the back and then opened the back door for him.

Monroe watched him as they drove home, feeling kind of strange. He couldn't put his finger on why. When they got inside, Nick picked up the old quilt Monroe had been using for a bed and replaced it with the plush new bed. "There you go, buddy." Monroe walked over and laid back down, having to admit it felt great under him. He turned onto his back again, stretching out with a groan. Nick smiled and reached out to start rubbing over his belly and chest. Monroe froze for a moment, wanting to snap at him, but instead felt himself melt into the bed. Like other animals, he had nerves under those hairs and along that skin that released a dose of endorphins when played with. Nick smiled more, rubbing a bit harder and down the side and-

_Oooooh, dammit…_

His leg was shaking. He was kicking his leg like a goddamn domesticated dog! But it felt too good to get Nick to stop and he couldn't keep his leg still so he just went with it. He was falling deeper and deeper into a frighteningly placated place as a dog…and what was more frightening was that he was starting to like it.

LINE

"I need to see you," Nick said into the phone.

Monroe paused on the phone, turning the volume on the TV down. Nick was out on a case and Juliet was at work, so he was sitting there trying to catch up on some of his shows. "Uh…why?" Nick sounded almost desperate and it did some weird things to him he wasn't going to examine too closely.

"There was a murder—"

"Not a cop, Nick," he reminded him.

"I know, but you are a clock maker, right?"

"…I don't remember telling you that," he said slowly.

"I'm a cop, Monroe. That, and you do have a website that comes up when I type in your address on Google."

_Oh right…_ "Well, yeah. I'm a clock maker by trade."

"We found a watch that we think is an important clue. It's old and apparently broken, but we think the killer means it as a clue because it's a woman's watch that was on a man's arm."

"That is kind of weird…But I'm not the only clock maker in town you know."

"Yeah, but I trust you. Plus, your reviews are great despite your long hiatus."

Monroe knew he was probably just trying to puff him up but he sighed. "I guess I could try…but all my stuff is at my house. And it's still not that safe, I'm pretty sure Benny is still around. He and his guys likely won't do anything during the day, but it's risky…" He'd still gone back to his house every other day, but still the unwelcome scents lingered with strength. He'd have to possibly dig up and replace his lawn, and power wash his house to get them all out.

"It'll only take a bit, I promise. And he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack with a couple of cops there, right?"

_No, he'd be that stupid…but a Grimm would give him pause._ "I suppose…Alright. Meet at my house in an hour?"

"Sounds great! Thanks Monroe, I'll owe you. More than I do already."

"Sure…" They hanged up and Monroe sighed before quietly making his way outside. He was thankful for Nick's high fence around the side. He didn't really want the neighbors calling in about a naked man in the backyard. He grabbed his back pack from it's hiding place, sticking the phone in the bag before shifting and taking it in his teeth. He jumped the fence, heading towards the woods. He paused to roll in a field of wolfs bane to hide his trail. He continued on quickly, getting to his house and going around back, also thankful for his own fence. Getting in through the back door with his key, he shifted back and quickly went to his room.

First things first, he needed to take a shower. He smelled musky to the point he was pretty sure people would notice even without enhanced smell. He quickly showered, the taps spraying air a bit before turning on. It'd been a while, but again his bills were on auto so luckily the water soon got warm. He washed quickly even though he wanted to enjoy the warmth, scrubbing at his skin and hair. After drying he used his electric clipper to trip the mountain man beard that was starting to grow (he would sometimes sneak a use of Nick's razor if he could) to his usual scruffy appearance. He also trimmed his hair a bit so it wasn't quite so long, finally looking like himself again. He brushed his teeth afterwards, another habit he tried to get in as much as possible at Nick's. With a spare toothbrush of his own, he wasn't using Nick's. That was just creepy.

After that he grabbed some of his good clothes from his closet and bureau, tossing them into the drier to freshen them a bit. A couple of months just hanging there had them smelling a little musty. Once that was done he dressed quickly and admired himself. He'd gone with a charcoal grey and blue plaid shirt of good cotton, a brown jacket, and his good dark blue jeans. He pulled his hiking boots on as an afterthought, the brown boots worn after trips hiking to sate his wolf side's longing for the woods. All together he looked nice, but casual. He hoped. Going to chest of drawers, he reached for a bottle of light, earthy cologne he sometimes wore but quickly stopped himself. _The hell am I doing, I'm not getting ready for a date!_ He quickly got a hold of himself before he heard a knock at the front door.

He could smell Nick and his partner, but he still took a moment to calm himself. He didn't want to end up showing his wesen-ness to Nick and have him put two and two together. He smoothed his shirt slightly, breathing deep before going to the door. He still cracked it open first, looking them over.

Nick smiled when he did. "Monroe! You are home, great."

Monroe couldn't help but let his mouth quirk up, pulling the door more fully open. "I said I'd be here."

"Yeah, well…" Nick gestured to Hank. "This is my partner, Hank Griffin. Hank, this is Monroe. Just Monroe."

"I'm like Madonna, but harrier," Monroe supplied with a weak smile, offering his hand.

Hank sweeped him up and down with his eyes, assessing him before taking his hand. "I get that…so you're friends with Nick?"

"Uh…more acquaintances…ish type people. But I'm always happy to help our men in uniform."

"Sure…" Apparently Hank had trouble trusting him as a man or a dog. But he couldn't blame him he supposed.

"Um, so…I haven't been here in a bit because of, uh, business so it's a bit dusty. Sorry. Follow me though." He led them back to his work area, quickly clearing a few things from his desk. Hank was looking around with the eyes of a detective, trying to decipher Mornoe's life no doubt. Monroe tried to stay calm, running over mantras in his head. He grabbed his glasses from the drawer of the desk and slipped them on. "So, what is it you want me to take a look at?"

Hank still looked dubious, but Nick nudged him with a frown. Hank sighed and pulled out a bag in his coat pocket. "This. Found it on a victim earlier."

Monroe took the watch in the bag, smiling when he recognized the design. "Oooh, this is a good maker. They've been in business since the early 19th century and are well known for great craftsmanship—"

"Not hear for a history lesson, Mr…Monroe."

"Ah, right. Sorry." He spun back around to his desk, turning on his lighted magnifier. He undid the bag and slid the watch out to his palm. Eyes widend when the familiar iron smell of blood wafted up, a dark stain on the leather band alerted him to the cause. "Uh…i-is this blood?"

"Yeah…" Nick said awkwardly.

"I see…" He breathed deeply, putting his head down as if in examination. Really, he was trying to hide any possibility of his eyes turning red and his fangs growing from the Grimm next to him. He took a deep breath through his mouth as he examined the watch, calming himself. He examined the outside before taking his tools and gently opening the back. All thoughts of the blood passed and he frowned, looking the gears over. "Huh…that's odd…"

"What is?" Nick said.

"The gears are stuck. And by stuck, I mean someone glued them. On purpose. They wanted it stuck on this date and time…" He flipped it back over. "10:15 on March 11th. Mean anything to you?"

"Not me," Nick said.

"Not sure," Hank said slowly.

Monroe looked again. "I can't tell you much more…But there is a serial number in here. If you like, I can ask around to some of the other clock makers I know and see if they've ever serviced this little guy. They could tell you the name of the owner."

Nick smiled at him and Monroe felt his ears turn hot. "That'd be great Monroe."

"We could do that too," Hank pointed out.

"Monroe knows these guys though, they'll be more open to him. And we can spend the time looking up other leads."

Hank frowned but obviously knew that was a good idea. "Fine…But I'd rather take the watch with us. Chain of evidence."

Monroe nodded and copied the number down. "I'll call you guys if and when I get something."

"Thanks Monore," Nick said, patting his shoulder.

"No problem…"

"I'll talk to you later. Be safe."

Monroe nodded. "I think I should tell that to you, copper."

Nick chuckled and turned to leave with Hank, who nodded as they let themselves out. Monroe sighed, rubbing over his forehead. He also smelled something else on the watch, a scent that wasn't familiar but definitely not human. Bringing that up in front of Hank wasn't a good idea though so he hoped to tell Nick later somehow.

Calling up his old friends and contacts, he finally found the right guy. He called in the name, Mary Robinson, and apparently Hank did recognize it so they had to rush before he could tell him anything. Sighing, Monroe looked around his house. He wanted to straighten up, air it out, make it good again. But now wasn't the time. Instead he put his clothes in the hamper and packed up, heading outside. Locking up, he then shifted and headed off back through the woods. He found more wolf's bane to hide his trail and kept on back towards Nick's, making sure he wasn't followed.

Jumping into the back yard, he stowed the backpack again and shifted enough to unlock the back door and head back in. He hadn't seen Juliet or Nick's car so he stayed shifted and sat on the couch to watch TV again. He felt a bit bad about being nude, but if he suddenly had to shift because they came home a pair of boxers around his wolfy legs would be hard to explain. He at least tried to keep the blanket around him for some decency.

After a few hours it started getting dark and neither Nick nor Juliet was home. Monroe didn't want to worry, but it was a bit hard. Being in the house alone was creepy. Not that he was scared. He was a Blutbad, there was little human threats that could stand up to him. It wasn't human threats he was worried about though…

Finally he heard Nick's car pull up and quickly turned off the TV and shifted. Hopping down from the couch, he padded over towards the door. He wasn't going to greet him like a loyal dog, he was just going to…make sure he was okay. Nick opened the door and smiled at him, rubbing over his head. "Hey Theo. Sorry it's kind of late, having a tough case." He looked up, noting how quiet the house was likely. "Juliet? Juliet?"

_I don't know where for art thou she is, man._

Nick hummed and took his phone out, hitting a speed dial. He waited and smiled in relief when she picked up. "Hey. Where are you? Oh, okay. Sound great, thanks. Sure," he started making his way toward the kitchen. "Yes, I can boil water. Drive safe. Love you too." He clicked the phone off and looked at Monroe. "I can boil water without setting anything on fire."

Monroe whined and managed to open the cabinet under the sink, grasping the small fire extinguisher in his teeth and setting it down with a grin. Nick gave him a flat look before rubbing harder over his head. "Very funny!" Monroe yipped a bit and Nick smiled. He took a pot from one of the cabinets, filling it with water and setting it on stove to start boiling. He moved toward the fridge, probably for a beer and maybe a snack for Monroe, but paused when a rattling came from outside.

Monroe growled low in his throat. _Shit, did Benny find me?_

Nick rubbed slowly over his head and down his back, comforting. "Just raccoons, boy," he said.

_Racoons…right, that makes sense._

The sound came again though and they both looked at the back door from the kitchen entryway. Nick frowned and straightened, slowly moving towards the back door. Monroe moved beside him, sticking close. Before they even got near the door though, it exploded inward with the force of a hulking figure. Nick grabbed his gun but didn't even aim before the man slammed into him, forcing him to the ground and sending the weapon skittering across the floor.

"Where is Hank Griffin?" the man growled. His face shifted and Monroe gasped. The man had a face like a deflated tire, flat and a little blobby, but with a rough jaw covered in stubble like dead grass and some impressive teeth. Beady eyes glared down at Nick beneath a large protruding brow. And his pointed ears curled slightly at the tips. The scent was the same as the scent from the watch earlier, like bone marrow and high altitudes and precious metals. Monroe had never seen one before, but he was sure this was a Siegbarste.

_Shit!_

The man struck Nick when he didn't answer right away, asking the question right away. Nick's pained yell roused Monroe from his shock and red started filtering into his vision. With a snarl, he launched himself at the Siegbarste, going for his hand that was moving to strike again. His teeth sank in and he tasted blood. That only made the beast in him rage further. He shook his head viciously, trying to shred the flesh and bone like a meet grinder.

It had absolutely no effect. Siebarstes felt no pain, and their bones and skin were dense. He knew this but he kept going. The ogre growled back at him and grabbed him by his neck roughly, throwing him across the room. His lower back happened to connect with the corner of the cabinet and he yelped, his body going numb for a few moments. _Goddamn weak points!_

"Theo!" Nick yelled, moving to go to him. The Siegbarste grabbed his arm, wrenching him back and Monroe thought he heard a pop like it dislocated. Nick gave a pained sound through clenched teeth, then a strangled yell when he was struck again.

"Where is Hank Griffin?" the creature yelled. He breathed in, then his eyes widened. "Grimm…"

_Shit…_Monroe shakily got to his feet as the Siegbarste went Hulk Smash on Nick. Snarling, he let loose a primal howl that got his and Nick's attention. The wolf's eyes were probably going red and his teeth were bared, dripping a mixture of saliva and what blood he did draw from the massive man.

"What are you doing here, B—" Monroe didn't let him finish, launching back at him. He wasn't as strong in this form as he was in his half form. It was strange, as a man he was stronger than normal humans (he could rip a guys arm right off), as a wolf he was massive and strong and had big teeth. As a half wolf though, he had the twice the strength as well as claws, teeth and flexibility. Pilates helped with that. But he didn't have time to concentrate and change. He went for the Siegbarste's face this time, trying to rip his bulbous nose off, while his claws raked across his chest. His weight and velocity actually had the monster stumbling, though he felt no pain from the assault. The Siegbarste struck him again, this time in the head, but Monroe didn't let go. Another strike though had him skidding again. Rather than stay down, he placed himself over Nick's body, snarling at the creature.

At that moment the front door opened and Juliet stepped in. "Nick? I'm home—" All the air in the room turned still as she took in the scene in front of her, Nick battered on the floor, Monroe with bloody mouth and paws, and a big scary man standing over him with a lot of bleeding scratches and bites. "Oh my god…" she took a step towards them, eyes on Nick.

"RUN! Juliet, get out of here!" he shouted, but he was too battered to push himself up even if Monroe would've let him. The Siegbarste started towards her and Juliet, panicking, rushed towards the kitchen in terror. The creature followed and Monroe was still tense over Nick. "Theo, help her!" He growled but started towards the kitchen. He got there in time though to see Juliet fling the pot of boiling water at his face. He stumbled, hands to his face. Though it probably didn't actually hurt, it probably scalded his eyes to the point he couldn't see. Monroe barked at him until he finally stumbled back towards the broken door. Nick, having recovered his gun, shot at him but even if he hit him it wouldn't make much of a difference. Juliet had her phone out and was screaming for the police to come as Monroe went over to the door. His hackles were still up and he wanted to bite, claw, spill blood. The urge to follow the hulking beast was great, but his need to protect was also high.

Eventually the door opened and the EMTs rushed in. Monroe turned and still running on instinct, planted himself between them and Nick, snarling viciously. The stopped in their tracks, backing up. Juliet was staring as well, scared apparently. Monroe didn't care, he had to protect Nick. These were strangers, these were interlopers, they weren't allowed near—

A gentle hand, weak and shaking a bit, rubbed over Monroe's back slowly. "Calm down, Theo. They're here to help. It's okay."

The snarls quieted into quiet growls as his human mind started to take back over. _The hell am I doing? Nick needs help, I shouldn't be…_Whining apologetically, Monroe stepped aside, though stayed close. The EMTs eyed him but stepped forward to start looking him over as Juliet spoke to an officer nearby.

Monroe whined as he stepped near Nick, the men treating him smart enough not to try and touch him. A little part of him still operating on instinct licked one bruise on his arm gently. Nick smiled at him, though he looked pained.

"We need to take you to the hospital," one of the responders said. "You may have internal damage."

"Okay…" He looked at Theo. "Juliet will want to come with me, I don't want to leave Theo alone. He probably saved my life by attacking the guy and holding him off."

"Is there someone we can call?"

"…I suppose my friend Monroe."

Monroe wanted to groan, but hoped that he'd wait till on the way there. It'd be awkward to go reclaim it while still a dog covered in blood. The EMTs loaded him onto a gurney and carried him outside, Monroe following by them on one side and Juliet on the other. She was holding Nick's hand as she climbed in with him. Nick frowned at Monroe worried. "I'm sorry, Theo…be good and wait here, alright? I'll get someone over to you soon." Monroe whined again, but sat down in front of the front walk. Nick smiled. "Good boy."

The ambulance doors closed and it sped off. Once Monroe was sure it was gone he headed back around back. There were already several police officers around taking evidence and looking things over. He grabbed his backpack before they could miss him and took off into the woods, glad he hadn't unpacked his phone to its usual hiding spot inside the house.

Heading back to his house, washed up and got dressed again just in time to get a call from Nick. He tried his best to sound like he had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" _God I'm not a good actor…_

"How'd you know it was me? I'm calling from a hospital phone."

_Crap. _"Well, Uh…you're the only one that really calls me, so I assumed."

"Right…"

"Wait, why are you in the hospital?" he tried again to sound confused.

"I got attacked."

"What?"

"I got attacked. By a wesen. But he didn't know I was a Grimm, not till he got here."

"…Then why did he attack you?" He was honestly confused by this so he didn't need to act.

"His name's Oleg Stark. He's a suspect in a bunch of murders related to him being convicted of killing a family five years ago. He killed the prosecutor, the judge, and the jury foreman. And he's looking for Hank because he arrested him. He also feels no pain, like at all, and is built like a freaking tank with like dense bones. Everyone thought it was just genetic…But I saw him tonight and he's definitely a creature."

_Just like I thought…_ "From what you say, I think he's a Siegbarste. Also known as an Ogre. They're extremely rare, but incredibly vindictive since they hold a grudge for like ever. And all but impossible to take down since as you said, they don't feel pain and they're bones are incredibly dense. Only way I've ever heard of it being done is with the Siegbarste's Gift. It's a super rare poison."

"A poison?"

"Yeah. It calcifies in their bones and makes them brittle to the point they'll actually shatter. Tricky part, aside from getting the stuff, is getting them to drink it. Not sure about you but I don't want to get that close to a guy like that's mouth."

"…I found a vial of that stuff in my aunt's trailer."

"Seriously?" Monroe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, along with a rifle. I think maybe it's meant to use the Siegbarste's gift…"

"A rifle…well, that could get the poison into them I suppose."

"Yeah. Look, I seriously hate to ask this but…could you go to my aunt's trailer?"

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"You're the only one I can trust with this, I can't exactly tell the other guys at the precinct to go to my trailer full of medieval weaponry and books on supernatural creatures. I just need you to get the rifle and the Gift, and get it here."

"Nick, you're probably badly injured—"

"I've had worse and I need to stop this guy. If I don't he'll just keep killing people, and Hank is his next target!" he said fiercly.

Monroe sighed, rubbing over his face. "Okay, I get it…"

Nick sounded relieved. "I will owe you so much, Monroe. Anything you want."

"Don't you dare say that," he growled. "You don't say that to anyone. Some wesen take that as a bond and will hold you too it!" That protectiveness rose up in him again.

"Oh…uh, sorry…but please."

"Not sure how I'll get a damn rifle in there but sure…where's this trailer?" Nick gave him the address and he wrote it down. A storage place apparently. "Okay, I'll go get it. Rest up, okay? You sound like shit."

Nick chuckled a bit. "Okay, sure. And thank you. Oh crap! I forgot to say, I need you to take care of Theo too."

"Theo?"

"Yeah. He saved my life I think, but Juliet is still here and I'm worried about him being home alone. I don't think the officers they might have on guard can handle him."

"Okay…sure, I'll check on him."

"Thanks. I swear I'll pay you back. And thank him for me again, I owe him another treat."

"Yeah yeah…" Monroe clicked it off and sighed again. He was tempted to wolf out and do this, but he decided his car needed the exercise more than he did. Grabbing his keys, he quickly got into the car and drove to the storage place, using the code Nick gave him for the gate. The trailer was easy to fine by scent, but they had forgotten the important thing: a key. Groaning, Monroe thought for a moment before silently begging Marie Kessler not to haunt him from the grave and broke the lock. He'd give Nick the money to repair it later. One day. Eventually. If he could get back to work.

Going in, he quickly looked through the various weapons and artifacts. They smelled of rust and blood-lots of blood-and it made him wolf out slightly. He was still recovering from his loss of control earlier. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and quickly went about searching through the various drawers. Finally he found the rifle and the vial of Siegbarste Gift and put them together in an old duffle bag. Hefting it up, he quickly headed back out, using a nearby rock to keep the door closed. He jogged back to his car, putting the bag in his back seat as he chugged back towards the city. He used his blue tooth to call Nick's phone, hoping the Grimm had it close.

"Hello?" Nick said quietly. Good, he'd snuck it in.

"I got the rifle and I'm on my way."

"We've got a problem then. Hank isn't here!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm worried Monroe, I think he's going to do something rash. Try to face Stark on his own."

"I realize he doesn't know what he is, but that's still kind of nuts."

"I know, but that's Hank…you have to find him. Give the rifle to him."

"Come again?"

"Stark is going after him, if Hank uses the rifle he can take him out. Theo can track him if he's with you."

"Uh…yeah, sure…"

"You just have to get the rifle to him, nothing else."

"Okay, but nothing else. I'll do my best." He hanged up before Nick could say anything, because he really needed to let loose a filthy string of curses that would have given any god-fearing little old lady a heart attack. Rolling down the window, he drove past the hospital and did his best to track Hank's scent among the multitudes around it. Instead he found Starks and cursed some more, but it was strong enough he cold pick it out. Apparently he was on foot heading out of town. Monroe followed with his head out of the window as he tracked the ogre.

He followed the scent to an old quarry, and cursed when he smelled another scent he'd been trying to track. _Dammit, he is that nuts!_

Monroe grabbed the rifle and rushed out, tracking the scent. When he found them both together in the quarry, Hank aiming a high-powered human rifle at the Ogre. _That's like using a water gun to put out an inferno!_ Without much of an option, Monroe opened the rifle case and started putting the Grimm rifle together. He worked desperately, Stark and Hank starting to struggle. He was loading the vial into the rifle when Stark lifted a huge slab of rock above his head. Monroe took aim, praying he didn't miss, and squeezed the trigger.

Oleg Stark, Siegerbarste, seemed to freeze a moment before his bones began cracking under the weight of the rock. He fell down dead and Monroe stared for a long time. _I…killed him…_ His hands were not clean of blood of course, he hadn't always been a wieder. But it had been so long, so very long since he'd seen someone fall down dead because of him, that it felt like everything he'd worked so hard for was cracking and breaking. He quickly grabbed the case and the rifle and ran back to his car, breathing deeply. He had bit and scratched the Ogre earlier that night, but that hadn't killed him. He'd shot him. Was that better? Was it better he didn't give in to the wolf and gut him with his canines? That he'd killed a mass murderer to defend a human?

Numbly, Monroe grabbed his phone and dialed Nick again.

"Monroe?"

"Hey…Just letting you know Hank's safe and Stark is dead. I…gotta go though."

"Okay, thank you—"

He didn't listen, turning the phone off and sighing before starting the car and heading back to his home. He put the car in the garage again, stowed the rifle in his house under the bed and then stripped and took a shower. He was still turning all the events of the day in his mind. _I could not go back, _he thought. _I could leave for a while, lead Benny away then come back. Theo would never been seen again, a runaway after his owner was attacked. I could have a simple life again._

He laughed a bit at that. His life had never been simple, not when you really looked at it. He was romanticizing his old life. But it was still a viable option. Probably the smarter option. He wasn't a dog, dammit! And he wasn't some Grimm's assistant.

But he remembered seeing Nick helpless on the floor, Stark above him and about to kill him. That strange protective urge bubbled up at the memory, turning his eyes red. Sighing, he soaked his head under the spray. The wolf in him saw Nick as part of his pack, his family. Something he hadn't had in almost a decade. He wasn't sure how the hierarchy of this little pack worked, but he was willing to rip someone to shreds to protect the Grimm. If he left, he'd just be thinking all the time about whether Nick was okay, or if a wesen was ready to kill him. _I'm in way too deep to leave…_


	7. A Growing Feeling

K, been super busy for a while. Have a temporary day job, and further computer problems if any of you read my other stories. And I'm working on them too, I just had this one mostly done before the job started and was able to finish it finally. Hopefully more updates to come.

* * *

><p>Monroe stuck around his house for a few days, though he lived very dully. No lights on, just using his blutbad senses, and no TV or cello. He barely used the kitchen even after a quick run for a few limited groceries. He didn't want to risk any notice from someone watching the house. He did allow himself to catch up on work since it was silent and meditative. He did some pilates that burned his muscles after months of doing the bare minimum. And he cleaned his house from top to bottom. He did all this so he would feel more like himself and not...Theo. "Theo" was a dog, Monroe was a Blutbad. A weider-Blutbad, but still a Blutbad. And Blutbaden were not some domesticated house pets. He had to remind himself he was above the canine influences. No matter if his thoughts kept straying to Nick and how he was doing and if he was recovering well.<p>

He tensed every time something went past his window, because squirrels and other small creatures were generally smart enough to keep away when they smelled his territory. Nothing ever came though and he relaxed after a few moments of silence. Only to tense again later when he thought he heard something else. The Siegbarste attack only exacerbated his already frayed nerves from wondering about Benny. The crazy Brit hadn't given up, even if his scent was fading. He likely had to return home since he had a life as well, but Monroe knew he hadn't given up.

The dead crow on his doorstep he found one morning told him that much. Apparently Benny left someone behind to watch him, or had recruited someone to try and keep him on his toes. Monroe had disposed of the crow as covertly as possible, but soon it was replaced by another the next morning. Whoever it was either didn't care to attack him on his own, or else Benny said not to. He's the sort that would want to deal with him himself.

Four days and four crows later his phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Monroe," he said, reading one of his old books. He'd ignored his Stephen King and Grisham novels to spare his already paranoid mind and opted for _The Alchemist_ to try and keep calm.

"Hey, Monroe," Nick's voice came on. Monroe oddly felt happy to hear from him. Apparently four days wasn't enough to rid him of the damn loyalty he'd developed. "I'm home."

He was more relieved. "That's good to hear. You going to be okay?"

"Lots of bruises, a cracked rib and a dislocated shoulder was the final tally I think. Really sore but no lasting damage."

"Good."

"Just thought I'd let you know Theo is welcome back over any time. My captain somehow got our back door fixed really damn fast. ...how is Theo?"

Monroe paused before sighing a bit. "I think he missed you."

He could hear a smile in Nick's voice. "I missed him. He saved my life, attacking Stark."

Monroe blushed a bit. _Almost attacked a couple of hapless EMTs too..._ "I'll bring him over later."

"Okay, thanks...Monroe, you were the one that killed Stark aren't you?" he asked softly.

Monroe felt his brow rise. "How..."

"Hank said he shot with a normal rifle, but the killing shot came out of nowhere. And that it was from an old 19th century rifle. That left you since I assume you wouldn't hand the gun to anyone else..."

"...Yeah."

"I don't know how to thank you, man...You saved one of my best friends, I..."

"It's fine, really."

"You shouldn't have had to kill someone though."

Monroe sighed through his nose, rubbing over his head. "Nick...it wasn't a first for me." There was silence for a moment. "Not saying I enjoyed it or wanted to do it, mind you. And I was a bit shaken up. I've been trying to live a quiet life. But I wasn't always a mild mannered vegetarian clock maker. But between the Siegbarste and your partner...I stand by my decision." It was still quiet and Monroe felt a bubble of doubt in his stomach. "Dude, say something!"

"Just...I trust you. And I agree with your choice, so I'm glad you did it too."

The bubble burst into relief and he breathed out. "Okay...thanks. You rest though."

"Yeah, okay...Talk to you later, Monroe."

"Yeah. Talk to you later." They hanged up and he sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately, like his soul was trying to escape his long suffering life. The option to not return was still very present in his mind but the wolf in him, having been docile in his home, pushed him into action. Rising, he disrobed and tossed his clothes in the hamper. In his bathroom was the collar and he looked at it for a long moment before sighing in resignation and putting it back on. Luckily he had a thick neck as a wolf so it wasn't too tight. No tags either or he'd be really humiliated.

Packing his backpack, he went out back and changed after locking his door. It wasn't as easy as it might look to an observer. After all, his body was changing species. Bones and joints had to shift and change, lengthen, shorten and morph till he was a full animal on four legs. And growing the tail was a bitch, so to speak. Then his hair growing out into fur all over itched until it was all in. And his teeth ached as they became sharper all around in his elongated muzzle. All this happened in a matter of seconds and then it felt as natural as a second skin. The first transformation that he could remember, though instinctual, had him screaming from the pain. He'd only been five at the time and far from being able to control the action, but his mother had kept him pinned under her own massive paw so he wouldn't struggle too much and hurt himself. No chance of that now, after years of practice he no longer felt any pain or shock. Like working out, the muscles burned and hurt the first time but if you kept at it you eventually only felt a little.

Taking off through the woods at a slower pace than normal, Monroe continued thinking over the strange turn his life had made. He'd been raised on "Blutbaden Avenue" in a traditional, hunting happy family. His turn down "Wieder Lane" about a decade ago made him a lone wolf with not much of a social life. He was now dangerously turning down "Pseudo-Domesticated-by-a-Grimm-My-Ancestors-Are-Rolling-In-Their-Graves-And-To-Top-It-Off-I'm-Kind-Of-Happy-About-It Road". Zoning was a bitch in the winding suburb of Monroe's mind.

After his wolfsbane rubdown (he had a patch he knew well by now, sheltered by a log over a small ravine from even the cold) and padded out into the suburbs. He crossed all the streets carefully till he got to Nick's neighborhood, then made his way to the little arts-and-crafts house. Both Nick and Juliet's cars were in the driveway, but he needed to hide the backpack so he jumped the fence and shoved it into it's hiding place. He then sauntered around the back and up the deck towards the back door. It was indeed repaired, and very well too. Monroe wondered who Nick's boss got to come out and do it so fast. A police captain had good connections apparently.

He could smell something cooking, it being close to sunset and dinner time. His nose detected chicken, chicken stock, celery, carrots, parsley..._Chicken soup? Kind of cliche but I guess it is comfort food._ He could see Juliet standing at the stove and he gave her credit for apparently cooking from scratch and not dumping a can out. He pawed at the new door to pull her attention from the cooking pot.

Juliet tensed but turned her head, eyes wide. Monroe looked at her in what he hoped was a claming expression. Apparently it wasn't because she only relaxed slightly. She stared at him a moment more before turning back to the soup. Monroe frowned as much as he could as a wolf. _The heck..._ He pawed again, letting himself whine a little. She didn't turn back around. _Let me in! Don't make me wreck this new door! It looks well crafted and sturdy, but I can do it! _He barked and pawed more, leaving scratches on the newly painted wood.

Finally his measures were rewarded, but not by the redhead. A rather rumpled looking Nick, still bruised and with one arm in a sling likely for that dislocated shoulder, walked stiffly towards the door. He smiled when he saw him and walked carefully to the door, opening it up. "Hey boy, long time no see. You're looking good." Monroe walked in, and with only a bit of admonishment to himself pressed his head into Nick's good hand gently. Nick smiled and rubbed over his temples and to his ears. "Why didn't you let him in, Jules? Monroe probably just had to drop him off."

"I...didn't think it'd be good to have a dog in the house while you're still recovering," she said, stirring the soup. "You need to relax."

Nick frowned just a bit, still rubbing over Monroe's head. "Theo's not going to do anything to hurt me."

She was quiet for a while, and Monroe thought maybe he'd scared her that night too. He had been snarling, bloody and ready to kill... But he'd saved Nick! And maybe she blinded the Siegbarste with that boiling water, but it's not like he would've let it hurt her too. Monroe felt a bit betrayed that she was so ready to believe he was dangerous. He knew he was dangerous...

Nick moved his hand down to rub Monroe's chest, smiling. "I owe you my life buddy. Good job."

Juliet turned, narrowing her gaze. "Don't tell him good job for attacking someone, Nick."

Nick frowned again. "He saved my life, Jules. That guy was going to kill me before you got home. And he was going to defend you too, even though you took care of Stark yourself."

She looked down before sighing. "I know that...but he was pretty frightening, Nick. _Theo_ was frightening. He looked like dogs I've seen in fight rings. He almost attacked the guys that came to help you too. I...I don't want him to attack someone else."

_It's a hard switch to turn 'off'..._

Nick squeezed him with his good arm. "He won't. He was just trying to protect me, and he stopped."

"And if he doesn't next time?" She sighed before he said anything. "Nevermind, I don't want to talk about this right now. You need to rest, that's the important thing."

"Okay," Nick said back quietly. He straightened with a faint grunt, patting his side as if to tell Monroe to follow. He did, and Nick went to the living room to lay out on the plush couch. Monroe went and laid out in the area between the couch and the coffee table, his head near Nick's. Nick smiled and reached down to stroke over him absently as he watched a hockey game in progress. Monroe closed his eyes and found he could relax here, by the side of a Grimm and at his feet like a loyal dog, better than he had in days at his own home.

* * *

><p>Nick rested at the house for a couple of days, lazing around with Monroe, before heading back on light duty at the station. He somehow managed a few days of peace in which he recovered fully and things got back to whatever normal was. Juliet was still more reserved around Monroe, though admittedly they hadn't exactly bonded even before then. She'd been nice enough, but now she more lived around him than acknowledging him. Monroe sort of did the same, mainly because he wasn't exactly sure how to do anything that could somehow make up for scaring her. He was also not terribly intent on doing so since he had saved Nick by attacking, so he wasn't remorseful. If Nick sensed the slight tension between the two of them, he glossed over it.<p>

After a case with a Maushertz and a Lausenschlange (and said Maushertz killing said Lausenschlange as well as a couple of humans, which was hard to wrap his head around) Nick called Monroe. It was the evening, but he wasn't home yet and Monroe was in the back yard as usual.

"I just responded to a car wreck of human organs and blood," Nick said right away. "Livers, hearts, all kinds of stuff. None of it hospital related, and the driver had a fake ID. But I'm pretty sure he was a geier. I saw him before he transformed."

Nick sounded rather proud of this, but Monroe couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. "...Hi to you too," Monroe said. "My day's been fine, in case you were wondering."

"Huh?"

"What's my favorite color?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just...feels like all you ever call me about is Grimm business. I'm happy to help, but I'm feeling a bit undervalued...I'm not Google you know, you don't just type in an answer and leave it afterwards..."

"Monroe, I do so value you," Nick said, sounding honestly apologetic. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I didn't, but...well, I can't really go to anyone else with this, and you know like everything. Including stuff my books don't. And I'm in a hurry a lot, trying to track everything down so..."

"Yeah, I get it..." Monroe sighed. "Guess I just kind of miss having a conversation with someone. Feels like a while. But I wouldn't mind talking about other stuff. You never ask me anything else like about sports or music or who the hottest Bond babe was. Normal stuff. Shake things up a bit."

He could almost hear the amused smile in Nick's voice. "Okay. What's your favorite color?"

Monroe glared as if he were in the room with the Grimm. "No need to patronize me..."

"I"m not," he said, chuckling. "I honestly want to know. What's your favorite color?"

Monroe hesitated before muttering.

"What?"

"Red," he said louder, though he was still slightly ashamed to admit it. Nick didn't need to know why.

"Alright...I feel so much closer to you now."

Monroe grunted. "Fine. Yeah, if organs are involved, Geiers are more than likely in on the deal."

"Deal? What deal?"

Monroe smirked a bit, admitting he did like being more knowledgeable than the Grimm sometimes. "Geiers are like herbalists. Eastern medicine types. You know how some humans use exotic animal parts like ground up rhino horn and bear gallbladders as like natural remedies and aphrodisiacs-which is ridiculous because it has no effect whatsoever," he added. "Well, the thing is, human parts for creatures...actually work really well."

There was a pause and he could imagine the look of dread on Nick's face. "You're serious?" he asked, part of him hoping Monroe was kidding likely.

"Yep. Our exotic animals are you."

"Our?"

Monroe's eyes widened and he pulled the phone away to mutter some old German curses his grandfather used to spit. Typically when it involved Grimms, outsiders, his shin hitting the coffee table or the government.

"You're a wesen, aren't you?" Nick said seriously.

"...Yeah."

"I thought so. A lot of stuff was pointing towards you being one." Monroe sniffed, his pride a little wounded. He'd thought he'd been doing rather well hiding it. "Are you going to tell me what kind?"

"...No. You can keep trying to figure that out. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just...I've got a lot on my plate and I don't want to drag you into it. You're not ready. Besides, keeps things interesting."

"Trust me, things are already interesting," Nick said. "But I figure you must have a reason. So I'll trust you. But if something is wrong, you can tell me."

Monroe smiled a bit. "So, back to Geiers. Um, yeah, they supply organs for remedies."

Nick didn't sound happy about the shift in conversation, but followed it. "Okay, so...seriously?"

"Yeah. Like...okay not to be awkward, but take for example your testicles." It was quiet on the other end. "I didn't mean like your actual testicles specifically, I meant...that particular area of the male human anatomy is a very potent...it has a viagra effect for certain creatures. Not that I would need such a thing," he added, feeling himself flush for some reason. "My stuff is working fine-

"Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all," Nick mercifully interrupted. Monroe heard the sound of a plate scraping over a table and realized he might've just killed the detectives appetite during dinner at some place. Monroe silently groaned and facepalmed himself. "So, where would someone...like you go for something...like that?"

Monroe bit his lip. "Uh, well...there's a place that I've heard of. Not that I've ever been there..."

Apparently he was going to go there though. Somehow Nick talked him into meeting him at the address and going in. The Fuchsbau behind the counter hadn't been that suspicious, though the smell of dried organs was ticking at the wolf's nose. He'd gotten Nick a vial of Gallenblase and gotten out of there quick. The rest was up to him he told him.

That's what he'd told himself, but finding out later about the raid in the woods had actually made Monroe wish "Theo" had been brought along. Apparently they'd found a trail one of the kids left of some kind of shell and hadn't needed a dog to sniff them out. Just as well he knew, cut up human bodies would've been one hellish trigger to send him into a blood rage.

"I've been thinking about telling Juliet about being a Grimm," he said after relating the fall out from the Geier case.

Monroe's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Well...yeah. She got caught up in that Siegbarste disaster. She deserves to know."

"Nick, I know you love her and your hearts in the right place...but I seriously advise against that."

"Why?" He didn't sound happy. Monroe couldn't blame him, but he was a realist. Happy endings in fairy tales were a load of bull pucky usually added on by family friendly companies to try not to scar young children. The real stories usually ended a lot more _un_happily. And with a lot more sex, blood and death. He'd like to see Disney make a movie like that.

"She's a normal human. What exactly do you expect her to do or say when you tell her "I can see supernatural creatures and it's my duty to hunt them down"? Swoon into your arms like a crappy romance novel? Or commit your ass to an asylum?" Nick was quiet for a moment. "Truthfully, it would be kinder for you to break it off with her before things get really bad for both of you. She sounds nice, don't get me wrong," he said quickly before Nick could get defensive. "But what do you expect her to do to defend herself against things she can't see, let alone understand? Constantly keep pots of water boiling at all times? She'll never know if the guy at the door really a UPS guy or some wesen come to make your life shit. She's gonna be a liability for you in the long run, and you're going to keep dragging her into danger just being around her."

Nick remained quiet before sighing. "I love her, Monroe...I don't want to give up on her or give her up. She's strong, resourceful and pretty fearless, maybe she could handle the truth. If I could prove it..."

Monroe felt oddly unsettled, pushing a growl in his chest down before it had a chance to come out. "Humans can see wesen..." he said slowly. "If the creature allows it."

"Then could you-"

"You don't want that to happen," he finished, this time letting the growl out. "I said we _can_ do it, not that we _should_. Humans don't have the right frame of mind for this sort of thing. Remember what it was like when you first started seeing our real faces? Multiply that by the power of 'I don't have supernatural powers to defend myself, I've never seen this before, don't I look delicious?' I've heard of some humans going insane, others running, others...lets just say she was a lucky shot with that pot of water or she'd be someone's meal for trying it."

Nick sighed. "I get where you're coming from, Monroe...but I gotta try something. Find a way. I don't want to lose her."

Monroe sighed again, that uncomfortable feeling still niggling at him. "I get it, okay. Good luck then."

"Thanks...I'd better head home."

"Okay. Bye." They hanged up and Monroe sighed, hiding the phone near some pots in the shed and changing to head back up the steps. Juliet, who's ears weren't burning too badly apparently, had let the door slightly ajar for him. He nudged it closed behind him and walked to his bed, flopping down. _When did I become the Dr. Phil for Grimms..._?

* * *

><p>A few days after the organ case, Monroe was lounging on his bed with Nick while Juliet was cooking dinner. Monroe had moved the bed to the side of the couch near Nick so he could see the TV with him. Nick just smiled at the initiative and rubbed over his head. Monroe had to admit, he was learning some nice tender spots he didn't know he had...<p>

His ear twitched and he lifted his head. A moment later the sound of something both solid and wet hitting the side of the house. Nick started at the noise and rose as well. "The hell?" He got up and made quick strides to the front door, Monroe right behind him. Outside, several raw eggs were plastered to the yellow siding, dripping down in slimey trails with bits of shell. Nick stared in shock and confusion. Monroe focused on the bushes where he heard some giggles. Giving a slight growl to warm up, he barked once at the shrubbery loud enough it echoed down the street. Two boys gasped, falling back from their hiding place.

"Hey!" Nick said, glaring at them. They snapped their attention to him, more afraid of him than Monroe. The taller, slightly heavier of the boys in a green sweater briefly morphed into an Eisbiber before they both turned and took off running. Nick looked more troubled by their fear than angry now.

"Everything okay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, just...some kids egged our house."

She smiled a bit. "Funny, nowhere close to Halloween..." She noticed his troubled expression and wrapped her arm around his side. "Hey, you okay? It's just a dumb prank."

"Yeah...I know..."

Monroe nosed his hand. Nick absently stroked over his head, but was distracted.

The next morning he called Monroe and described the incident. Monroe reminded him he was like the wesen boogie man, making his house like the creepy old lady's house you dare your friends to run up and touch when your kids. Or in this case, egg.

"So, how goes it with telling Juliet about the whole Grimm thing?"

It was Nick's turn to sigh. "It doesn't go...Not yet anyway."

Monroe felt an odd amount of satisfaction. "Guess Grimm's aren't as brave as the legends make them out to be," he grinned, though he couldn't be seen.

"Okay, I gotta go," Nick said a little churlishly. "I've got a case." He hanged up before Monroe could say anything and the Blutbad just chuckled.

He wasn't chuckling later when Nick revealed he thought it was a spider wesen. Spinnetods of all things. Monroe explained as best he could but in the end once again met Nick in his human form, twice in less than a month to his luck, and show him to the wesen assisted living facility and Charlotte. She'd been to one of his reformation meetings not too long ago, but long enough that she looked a good fifty years older than she should. She managed to explain everything Monroe lacked in knowledge during a sitting, but they'd both decided it was time to go when a hungry gleam came to her eyes.

She caught Monroe's wrist on the way out and he'd tensed as Nick already headed out the door. "Calm down, wolfy," she said quietly. "I'm not going to do anything untoward to you, I promise."

He relaxed slightly, but still gently tugged his hand. Her fingers didn't release him, still quite firm despite her apparent age. "I should really catch up with Nick..."

"You like him, don't you?" she smiled.

Monroe blinked in confusion. "Well...he's my friend."

She snorted. "As impractical as a Grimm befriending a Blutbad already is, seeing a Blutbad make this much of an effort for a Grimm to help him catch a Spinnetod is a bit more...questionable. At least in your attentions for that delectable young man."

Monroe felt his face flush. "I, what, no! There are no intentions!"

She frowned but let go, leaning back, looking as if she was indeed as wise as her sudden years. "In my experience, men like you do things like this for one of two reasons. A) You've decided that man is a very important member of your archaic pack mentality. Best friend, perhaps. Or perhaps your Alpha?" Monroe balked again but she smirked, that 26 year old mentality shining through. "Or, and I find this prospect more fun personally, you want to rut his brains out."

Monroe stared before quickly turning around. "Not listening, leaving now," he said quickly, escaping out the door to Charlotte's loud laughter. Nick was standing near the stairs, looking confused.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, nevermind, let's go," Monroe said, still in quick clipped tones and not looking anywhere near Nick. The idea of a Grimm as his Alpha was bad enough (though in retrospect he had shown his belly to him once...but that was an accident!) but being sexually attracted to him? When he thought he was either a dog or some kind of fountain of knowledge via his phone? That was wrong on so many levels...

Out of all the cases so far though, the Lowen Games were by far the most pressingly dangerous to his person though. He'd found the damn bookie when Nick asked him to, given the little rat $100, and then ended up abducted and thrown into a cage. And he was pretty sure that was a tattoo on the hunk of meat they tossed in with him for food. Then he was thrown into the ring against a Skalenzahne. A really vicious Skalenzahne that he remembered did eat that dark, human looking meat with gusto. Monroe didn't want to admit how out of practice he was in fighting after years of pacifism, but adrenaline and self preservation certainly helped keep him moving. Eventually he was at the wrong end of a sword though and he braced himself for a killing blow.

That's when Nick showed up and threatened the Lowen to let him go. He even offered to take Monroe's place, and Monroe felt his body clench in anxiety and something else he wasn't familiar with. In the end the Lowen had shoved him in without letting Monroe go. He'd quickly given Nick a sword and shield and they'd done there best to incapacitate the Skalenzahne, finally getting him to go down. The crowd was not on their side though and started to converge on the cage.

"Don't suppose you could take on a small army?" Monroe muttered. "Because I don't think I have it in me."

"Sorry I got you into this, Monroe," Nick said, sounding truly remorseful. "It's all my fault..."

"I agreed to do it, moron," he said back. "Not your fault I'm out of shape in the ass kicking department, apparently...One reason I haven't really gotten my personal shit with together." One Lausenshlange bent the cage bars enough they might get through soon and Monroe winced. He didn't think he'd be able to take all of them on, but if he transformed he might be able to get Nick and himself to safety at least by running. That ran the risk of loosing control and getting violent though. And possibly the detective was going to note certain similarities between himself and a certain dog in his care...but the fall out was worth their lives. "Look, Nick, I gotta confess a few things before our death by angry mob, and I might be able to get us out of this...I'm really-"

Red and blue flashing lights and sirens suddenly had everyone freezing, more so as men starting barreling in with guns drawn yelling about Portland PD and arrests. The wesen present started fleeing like rats from a sinking ship.

"Run," Nick hissed, shoving him towards the door. Monroe stared at him. "We'll both have a lot of explaining to do if they catch you, so get out of here while you can. I'll call you later."

Monroe nodded slowly before dropping the sword and shield, quickly ducking out of the cage entrance and rushing through the throng outside. Once there he managed to find his car, which they'd apparently taken as well, and he quickly drove back home. He barely shucked his clothes in the garage though before he was running towards Nick's in his wolf form, working off the adrenaline of the day.

He should've transformed, should've saved Nick and least of all himself, but his first thought was not to kill. His second was not to let Nick find out who and what he was. Somehow that thought scared him more. He didn't want Nick angry with him for lying, or to kick him out. He knew he'd have to confront Benny when he came back, and he would because the dead crows were still being left. He'd taken to tossing them in the woods on his way hom. Benny was biding his time to come back to Oregon, Monroe knew. He knew Benny well enough that he was far from done with the Blutbad.

In that time Monroe should really start training again, at least enough he could maybe challenge him one on one. If he beat the ringleader, the rest of the circus would pack up and ship out. Then maybe he could figure out what to do about Nick and his...odd relationship.

He loped and raced around the forest for some time, letting the wolf run free when he'd kept a tight lid on it at the fight. Finally, after night had already fallen, he made his way back to Nick's house. Nick's car wasn't there, but he could tell Juliet was home. Monroe winced, remembering that she and Nick were supposed to have some kind of romantic dinner. _Well shit...feel kind of sorry for her, and for Nick._

He made his way around back, where he scratched. Juliet looked up, sulking over an uneaten dinner. She was obviously upset but got up to let him in. She sighed as he walked in, rubbing over her forehead. "Don't suppose you know where Nick is?" she said.

Monroe looked at her, seeing the worry and sadness etching into her face. The girl obviously loved Nick, but he was getting the feeling she could barely handle the stresses of a relationship with a cop, let alone a Grimm. She wasn't needy, he'd seen her be plenty independent over these months. But there was certainly that desire that everyone had to be close to someone as intimately as possible, and right now Nick was about as open as Fort Knox. Monroe could smell her frustration and a hint of loneliness. Though he wasn't close with her, he felt sorry for the redhead and a little upset with Nick. Juliet wasn't a wilting wallflower, but she was far from a brawler or partner Nick might need as a Grimm. Emotionally Monroe couldn't see her handling such tasks as killing or even hurting someone. She didn't deserve to be strung along on the hope that she'd get everything she needed and wanted out of the relationship when Nick didn't even know what was lurking around the next corner most of the time. Humans weren't the sturdiest of creatures, and to wesen they were prey.

Nick needed a strong partner, he thought. Someone that could really fight along side him. Who could do what was necessary. Was Juliet that person? Monroe was far from certain.

Whining softly, he nosed her hand. She tensed, and he knew she was remembering that night he was dripping blood from his mouth. She looked at him a moment before petting his head and smiling. "Sorry..." Sighing, she cleaned up and headed upstairs. Monroe followed, if just to make sure she was okay. He found her sitting on the bed, looking at a ring in a box.

Monroe felt another strange feeling in him when he realized it was an engagement ring, one meant for a woman obviously. _Oh...no wonder Nick didn't want to give up..._ He'd known Nick loved her, but he hadn't realized he'd been planning on proposing. It was obvious really, but he'd somehow let it slip by him.

Juliet's phone rang and she picked it up, apparently talking to Nick. She was upset, which was understandable, but Monroe didn't really listen. He padded back downstairs and to his bed, lying down with a sigh. He suddenly didn't like shiny rings and he wasn't sure about the reason...


	8. Trial by Fire

Sorry for the wait! Real life has been kicking my ass in various ways lately, good and bad. But in celebration of the second Season, here is a new chapter! I hope to get more done soon on this and my other stories. Also, I'm rather evil to Monroe here...in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Things were quiet for a bit after the Lowen Games. But things didn't stay quiet for long of course. Nick called him in on something involving Schakale, who were the life of a party if that party involved a lot of blood, and a Steinadler that apparently talked to Nick about Aunt Marie. Monroe's job this time though was to translate some old high German texts. When he got to a part about Steinadlers having large sausages, he felt himself flush deeply for some reason. He was sure that was wrong, but it did sound rather innuendo-y. But they were guys, they could talk about...meat products and be mature. Right?<p>

Monroe, in looking around slightly awkwardly while Nick was trying to piece together what he'd heard about and something about coins. He noticed something interesting before he left the trailer. "Dude, an old Kineclair projector?" He went over to examine it, smiling.

"Is that what that is?" Nick asked, pausing in his mental rundown.

"Yeah! I haven't seen one in a while. Hey, you even have some old Akeley film reels. My great-uncle Olaf was a newsreel editor in Berlin in the 1920s, so my family has some stuff like this stashed away somewhere." Nick looked at him considerately, those dark eyes moving over him. Monroe looked up from examining the projector and flushed when he met that gaze. "What?"

"Nothing, just...you're kind of a puzzle still, Monroe. I know next to nothing about you. I don't hear you talk about your family much, so that's new."

Monroe winced. "I'm...not on the best of terms with them, to be honest."

"I didn't mean to bring up something bad," he said quickly. "I'm just...still curious about you."

The blutbad sighed quietly. "I get that...look, I want to tell you, I do."

"Then why don't you? I'll help you, whatever kind of trouble you're in." He set a hand on Monroe's shoulder and the taller man felt his body tense. Instinct was warring inside him and he suddenly wanted to tackle Nick onto that oddly large bed in the oddly large trailer -seriously, was this thing like a Grimm Tardis or something? It was huge on the inside! But the bed was big and he wanted to push Nick down on that bed and...

"Monroe?" he asked, an anxious look coming over his face though he didn't remove his hand. "Are your eyes...turning red?"

The Blutbad started and quickly stood, gulping and looking away. "Uh, allergies. Something in here, probably. I...I should go. I'll talk to you later." He turned and escaped quickly out the door despite Nick calling his name again. He almost ripped the handle off his car door to get in and speed off. His heart was beating hard in his chest and through to his ears, a staccato thrum he last remembered from running through the woods with Angelina. Charlotte's not so subtle observation came back to him.

_" You've decided that man is a very important member of your archaic pack mentality. Best friend, perhaps. Or perhaps your Alpha?" _Charlotte's voice echoed in his still didn't think that was quite right. He wouldn't have the urge to bite his bestfriend or alpha in domination when at the same moment he wanted to show him his belly and neck in submission. This was a different sort of give and take desire. A need to claim, but also possibly be claimed. _"Or, and I find this prospect more fun personally, you want to rut his brains out."_

_Oh goddammit..._

* * *

><p>Monroe had no idea what happened with the Steinadler, Nick didn't want to talk about it. Even to "Theo". But Monroe decided that was fine, he didn't need to be brought in on more Grimmy stuff. No matter how haggard the guy was looking…and it didn't help he'd gotten a call from his cousin the other day. He'd nearly had a heart attack when Nick and Juliet thought they heard something vibrating but couldn't figure out where. Luckily Monroe had been able to get it outside and to the shed before they could look in his hiding spot. His cousin's news made the bottom of his stomach dip sharply. Apparently, a Grimm was found sans head in Schoonselhof in Antwerp. He didn't know <em>this <em>Grimm, but the news was unsettling all the same and made him look towards the house.

Okay, so he was a bit worried now. Nick was a good guy. He wasn't like he'd pictured a Grimm, in black armor with pointy weapons like a living Swiss Army knife ready to kill and wesen in his path. He was funny, strong hearted, righteous but not some crazy fanatic, wanting to do what was right. He tried to talk to wesen, be calm and rational and help. He was noble, strong and able but also handsome and-

_Okay, I need to get out of here for a while,_ he thought, cutting that line of thought. He was getting a bit too attached to the Grimm. Stockholm Syndrome maybe, though some days he really did wonder why he didn't outright leave and just try to outrun Benny while he was away. But whatever, he needed some time somewhere he wasn't a dog or some Watcher for the Grimm a la _Buffy._ Nick was out on a case, and Juliet was relaxing upstairs with a book. And he knew a good place to go…

Heading back to his house, the blutbad quickly donned fresh clothes and tidied up once more before driving to a club downtown. The club had both human and wesen patrons and acts, and he often went there to catch some entertainment and relax. It was neutral ground for all present.

And leave it to Portland's Golden Hearted Grimm to find it that particular night.

"Monroe?"

Monroe's head whipped up to see him, Nick looking just as surprised and a bit suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…could ask you the same question." He quickly pulled him to sit. "Seriously."

"I'm tracking down one of the performers, Ariel Eberhart."

"She's up next…" _Of all the nightclubs in all of Portland, she works at this one!_

"Great. But I didn't expect you to be here…"

Monroe frowned at him. "Trying to relax for a night."

"Oh..." he said, looking around a bit awkwardly.

Monroe sighed, messaging between his eyes with his finger tips. "Okay, what do you want with this girl and why is it my problem too?"

"Not her specifically. We think her dad might've killed two men." He leaned in more and Monroe clenched his jaw, trying not to breathe in that earthy yet otherworldly scent that was Nick Burkhardt. "And I think he might be a wesen," he whispered. That really wouldn't matter to any creatures present with good hearing but Monroe was too busy trying to reign in his own inner creature from throwing the guy on the table and ripping his shirt open to-well, he couldn't point that out now. "The two guys were burned alive. Outlines in the wall and everything."

"A-ah…" _Too close...I could practically kiss him...no no no, keep those thoughts out of here!_

"Monroe?" Nick asked, frowning. The blutbad tried not to think how cute this was, though his mouth was suddenly dry.

Monroe cleared his throat and sipped the beer he ordered, sorting out Nick's explanation from his idle fantasies. "Burned, huh? Not a lot of wesen can do things with fire…was there anything else weird?"

"Yeah. We found this substance that started the fire we think…it was a mix of human fat and methane."

Monroe nearly spat his beer but managed to remain calm. This Grimm had the damnedest luck. "Dämonfeuer," he managed to say.

"Dämonfeuer?"

"Means "demon fire"," explained, focusing on his role as the teacher. Before he could start expounding on the wesen history and origin, the stage grew dark as the next act was announced. "Talk more later, here she comes."

They were quiet as a lovely red-headed girl in a belly dancer's outfit stepped out, two torches in hand. Lighting both, she began a dazzling act of fire dancing and eating. Monroe was more than a little distracted though, glancing at Nick quite often. He could see perfectly even in the dim lights and watching the light from the stage play across his face was not helping his infatuation. Nor was the close proximity, feeling far too intimate and like a date. _I gotta be careful…has to be just a crush. A weird, sick crush because he's nice to me or something. I'm just lonely. __I'm lusting, in a weird heat..._ He kept looking for excuses but they were sounding feeble even to him.

When they left the club after Ariel's performance, he explained in better detail about the Dämonfeuer and how many called them dragons. He also brought up what his cousin told him. Nick looked unsettled for a moment before brushing it off. "I'll be fine."

"I'm serious Nick," he growled. "Be careful. I'd rather keep you in one piece." _One very well built piece-goddammit!_

Nick stared at him before smiling and clapping him on the back. "I feel the same way. But thanks. I promise, I'll be as careful as I can."

"That's not reassuring all thins considering..."

Nick grinned a bit, making Monroe notice his dimples and the gleam in his eyes. "Best I can do though."

Monroe nodded before looking towards the back of the club where the dressing rooms were. "You, uh…need back up?"

Nick smiled more. "I appreciate the offer, but you aren't a police officer and things could get rough if I brought a civilian in. I'm just going to question her."

"Yeah, I could tell you what happened to the last guy I heard of going in to "question" a Dämonfeuer. I could, but I don't know because he was never seen again." He said the last like it was a ghost story he was finishing, though he was rather serious.

Nick laughed rolled his eyes. "I just said I'd be careful. Don't worry, really."

Monroe looked less than impressed but nodded. "Alright…see you."

"See you. And you be careful too," he added, turning to head down the alley. Monroe watched him going before sighing and heading for his car. Driving back he tried not to dwell on his hormonal reactions to the Grimm. There had to be some logical explanation. He was friends, sure, which was a bit odd in and of itself to say the least. But lusting after a Grimm? He could picture his ancestors rolling in their graves like rotisserie chickens, more so than even when he had become a wieder.

Pulling into home, he was about to go in to change when something slammed into him from behind, knocking the wind out of him and bruising a couple of ribs against the yellow BMW. Claws that were like a bird of prey's fixed to his windpipe, drawing blood and closing off any ability to speak. However, the clawed hand and body behind him was smaller than Benny. One of his clan left to watch for him.

"Hello, Monroe," a young cocky voice with a slight British accent said in his ear. "You gave me a fright earlier when I showed up and your car was gone. Mr. Harmon would not have been happy if I lost you. But he'll be happy when I drag you back to him on your knees."

Monroe's jaw tightened and he felt his eyes go red. His throat vibrated with a deep growl of warning but the boy didn't heed it and just chuckled.

"Now now, don't go getting angry for your sloppy work. Just come along and-" The young man made the mistake of shifting his grip to try and grab him. Wieder though he may be, Monroe was not one to roll over for some little upstart trying to get in good with his leader. The moment his claws loosened enough to try and push him somewhere, Monroe wolfed out and rounded on him. He was hardly more than eighteen it looked like, but his bird-like eyes widened as he pinned him to the ground, snarling above him. His hands pushed his arms down, claws digging into the scaley bird like talons and the boy winced.

"What was that about sloppy work?" he growled. The youth floundered and Monroe bared his fangs. "I should rip your throat out," he snarled and stared down into the wide eyes. "I should, but I won't. You tell Benny to back off."

"You know he won't," the youth gritted, trying to remain calm. "Not after what you did."

"That was ten years ago!"

"And he remembers it like it was yesterday. He seemed to have moved on, on the surface, but he's been hunting you down every moment he could."

Monroe glared further before snarling again. "You go back wherever you came from and tell him to fuck off! And if I smell you around here again, I will forget I'm a weider long enough to rip you limb from limb and send you to England piece by piece. Am I clear?"

The boy's face shifted, fur popping up despite the bird like hands, and fangs snapping at him. Monroe glared again and tightened his grip enough he could hear bones fracturing beneath the muscle. An eerie howl escaped the boy before he shifted back. "Alright! You're clear!"

"Good." He let go. "Now get out of here."

He was smart enough not to try gain, his arms limp. As he ran, a pair of black wings burst through his back and he took off quickly into the evening.

Breathing deeply, Monroe waited until he couldn't smell him on the wind anymore before going inside. Stripping, he looked at his neck in the mirror, growling at the bruises and slight pinpricks of blood across the column of flesh. Not as bad as it could've been. Even a young kid like that could've done some damage if he wasn't so green. And Benny apparently wanted him back alive…

_That can't be good…_

* * *

><p>Bad luck was going all around. Having headed home as Theo, Monroe sat downstairs to relax from his "relaxing" evening. A couple of hours after he'd left Nick, Juliet decided to call her boyfriend. With his hearing he could make out another woman's voice on the line taunting her. She hanged up looking pretty angry.<p>

_Didn't take Nick for a cheater…_

And indeed, Nick rushed home to quickly explain how the daughter of his perp got ahold of his phone in a struggle. Apparently Ariel was as firey as her nature suggested. Juliet finally calmed down and forgave him. Monroe shook his head a bit at their lovey dovey-ness and was turning to go to his corner when he smelled something. Human fat, methane, burnt oil and copper. Whipping his head around he saw Ariel at the window, tracing a heart into some substance on it. _Shit!_ Barking loudly, he startled her and she turned to run off. Monroe continued to growl, pacing the window.

"Theo? What's the matter boy?" He went over and rubbed over his rough.

"Maybe a raccoon," Juliet said. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Nick hesitated, looking down at the him. Monroe met his eyes and tried to give him the most meaniningful look he could when he was in the body of a wolf. Nick nodded slightly and leaned down. "Hold the fort, buddy. We'll work this out tomorrow somehow." He headed upstairs and Monroe continued to stare at the window for a bit before he went to bed. They'd work it out tomorrow.

Working it out apparently meant following the Dämonfeuer when she left Nick a message to come to her house, this time with Hank in tow. However, that was a ruse. No sooner had he left than Monroe saw a shadow move outside the door. Scrambling up, his first thought was that Benny had found him again. But the smell that hit him was that same from the night before. Growling, he bolted for the door and managed to get it open, rushing out. Ariel stood there, smirking at him.

"Hello, little doggie. Or big doggie, I guess. So glad you could come out."

Monroe growled and tensed himself to charge, but she began coughing and send a rush of fire at him, making him dodge to the right. He lunged, but she dodged as well, firing again and forcing him back. He realized too late that's what she intended when his leg hit a trigger and with a snap something dug with steel teeth bit into his flesh and muscle. Howling, he looked down to see she had set a bear trap.

"So sorry, but I can't have you trying to protect your master's girlfriend."

He looked back at her and snarled, but moving his leg proved a bad idea as the teeth tore at his skin and muscle. Another blast of fire made him look away, feeling the fur on his face singe and smolder and he wondered idley if he'd still have eyebrows. Then Monroe felt a leather muzzle go around his snout and get tied in place tightly while his head was down. He shook his head viciously, trying to stop her, but Ariel danced away laughing. He lunged, ignored the pull in his muscles as the teeth dragged though skin and fur, but he was brought up short. He was about to change enough he'd have hands to pry it open when his vision began to swim. He realized too late the strange smell coming from the muzzle. It had been doused with something, possibly poison or at the very least some sort of drug.

"Theo?" Juliet's voice came from the back door, sounding far away. "Theo? Are you out here? Here boy!"

Ariel grinned. "And there's my guest now. Close your eyes and sleep tight, mutt." She sauntered off and Monroe groaned, trying to get up. His last thought as he passed out was how he had failed Nick and that he was going to find a dead naked man in a bear trap when he got home along with a dead girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came back to him slowly. Someone was shaking him, calling his name. No, they weren't calling his name…<p>

"Theo!"

Groaning, Monroe opened an eye and roved it up. A very freaked out Nick was kneeling by him. He let out a breath of relief at the open eye and Monroe smacked his mouth a bit. His mouth tasted like cotton and dry cornflakes. What happened? He tried to get up and yelped when a shot of pain racked up his back leg, scattering the fog in his mind a bit more. _Dämonfeuer…trapped me. Juliet!_

"Easy boy…" Nick said, grabbing him under his neck as he tried to get up again. Grunting, Nick got another arm under him and lifted, carrying as quick as he could into the house. Setting him down on his bed, Monroe looked at his leg. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Not broken, thank God, just lacerated and punctured.

Nick looked at it as well and grimaced. "That psychotic…dammit!" He rose and moved around the room, pulling at his hair. "She has Juliet. I gotta find her!"

Monroe whined slightly, moving to get up. But as cut up as his leg was, it wouldn't support his weight and he stumbled moving for the door. Nick rushed over and put him back on the bed. "No Buddy, you stay here. She already got you pretty bad."

He gave a low rumble, trying to move again. "No," he said more sternly. "I know you want to help, and I appreciate that." Monroe looked up and Nick softened again, stroking over his head in a way that was surprisingly comforting. "And I don't blame you. I never would've guessed she'd go this far…" Standing, he rushed for his phone and quickly called a number. Putting it to his ear he paced around. "C'mon, c'cmon…"

Monroe's ear perked when he heard his phone buzz softly from behind the cabinet/table near his bed. _Shit…_

Nick was too busy pacing to notice and cursed loudly. "Dammit, Monroe, where are you?!"

_Closer than you think…_

He tried twice more before cursing again. "I can't wait here…" Monroe tried to rise again but Nick glared. "Stay. Put. You're in no condition to help me. I'll just have to go alone…" Monroe growled. "Theo, don't. Just stay." He rushed for the door. "I'll be back," he said, though he didn't sound too confident. Growling again, Monroe didn't wait long before he vulgaed. He hissed, the cuts hurting as his form shifted, but didn't dwell on it as he pulled himself to the phone's hiding place. Grabbing it, he hit the call back on his missed calls page and held it to his ear as he limped up to the bathroom. He couldn't go galavanting off to help save the day with a bleeding shin and calf trailing everywhere.

"Monroe! Where were you?!"

"Busy," he said, sitting on the toilet as he grabbed the first aid kit. He did his best to keep the pain and urgency out of his voice. "What is it?"

"The Dämonfeuer, Ariel, she has Juliet!"

"Shit," he said, as a remark and as he fumbled one handed with a bit of tissue as he tried to mop the blood.

"I need your help! She said she's alive, but something about meeting my Dämonfeuer. Something about her father."

Monroe grunted as he slathered on some disinfectant, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "I told you before, they like kidnapping "Princesses" to let their lovers rescue them."

"Okay, fine, but how do I find her?!"

"She'd probably take her to his lair. A cave where he'd live and collect his stuff."

"How do we find that?"

"Let me think!" Monroe snapped. He sighed when he was met with silence. "I get your worried, but calm down. We aren't going to do anything flailing around."

"You're right," Nick said after a moment. "I just…this is my fault…"

"Won't lie, you're part of it. But You aren't responsible for a crazy Dämonfeuer and her decisions, so don't think you gotta carry the blame."

"Thanks…Look, I need your help. Please. I can't bring cops on this one."

"Aren't I an ordinary civilian?" he said, trying his best to sound humorous.

"You are definitely not ordinary," Nick shot back, still serious.

"Right…okay."

"I'll come to your house-"

"No!" he practically shouted. "That is not a good idea right now."

"Why not?"

_Because you might get jumped by something worse than Angelina this time...if that's possible. _"It just isn't! Look, come by…Lind street, I'll meet you there soon."

"Lind street?" he asked in surprised. "That's right near my house. I'm nearly to yours right now!"

"Yeah, well, I'm near Lind Street. Sorry."

Nick took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Great. I gotta go." He ended the call and focused on bandaging his leg. This was going to be a hellish night while this healed and he faced up against a dragon. Four cuts were in the middle of his lower leg, tow front and two back. They stretched a good two inches wide to almost three in some places thanks to the bear trap's teeth, but he didn't think they were too deep. Standing when it was bandaged, sucked in a breath and gripped the counter when it took his weight. His face shifted, but he quickly got under control and limped back to the back door. He got his stowed clothes from the shed, pulling them on as delicately as he could, and limped further the half block to Lind street.

Nick was there waiting, meaning he must've sped and run a couple of redlights to get there. He was still behind the wheel, looking tense and impatient. Taking a deep breath, Monroe forced his gait to even out as he headed to him and the car.

"There you are," the Grimm said.

"Sorry, I still had a bit to walk."

Nick just nodded and unlocked the car. "Get in," he said, gripping the wheel. Monroe slid carefully into the car and rested his injured leg against the door when it was shut. Nick handed him a map before he said anything else. "Look this over. I thought I heard a train in the background so she must be near the train yard, which is close to where the homicides took place."

"Right," Monroe said, taking it. Nick took off quickly towards that part of town.

They figured out the likely "Lair" was a train tunnel, they drove to an access in the gate. Up ahead was a white SUV and Nick pulled to a stop, scrambling out. "That's Juliet's car!"

Monroe followed, slower and still trying to hide his limp. "It looks like the tunnel is all the way at the end of these tracks…that's a long walk," he said, his leg throbbing at the prospect.

Nick growled and started down. "There's gotta be a quicker way."

Monroe followed, sweating slightly as he put his weight down on the bad leg. Around the corner though Nick grinned. "What about that?" he said, pointing to a vehicle on the track. Monroe practically heard an angel choir at the sight.

"Heck yeah! That's a Fairmont sexton Car."

"You know it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you drive it," he pressed.

"I haven't been a model train collector all these years for nothing!"

Nick arched his eyebrows at that revelation, but smiled and quickly climbed up as Monroe started clicking the lights on.

"You know, Baron Carl Christian Ludwig Dreis von Saurbrankt invented the precursor to this called the lauf machine in 1817."

He stared at him a moment, expecting a point that never came. Monroe just grinned a bit, trying not to feel like an idiot for babbling like a smitten teen. "…Great. Now start it up!"

Monroe nodded quickly, turning the key. The engine turned with a little whir and he grinned. His luck was looking up it seemed. Climbing up, he grabbed the controls. "Hold on!" He pushed the lever and they both lurched as it went back. "Whoops, sorry about that!" He reworked the gears and they took off down the track, Monroe keeping his leg straight as he could. He had a feeling the bandages were starting to turn red under the leg of his jeans.

"You know," he yelled over the din. "I'm so glad I could be here to, you know, rescue a woman I've never met before." _Liar liar pants on fire._ "Or been introduced to. Not that I'm gonna take it personally-"

Nick cast him brief glare but focused on the track. "Are you really going to bring that up right now?"

"No, I know. Just, I'm a little nervous right now. These are Dämonfeuers after all. But I know you have a plan. You just haven't shared it with me." He looked at him hopefully. "Yet." Nick refused to look at him again and Monroe groaned. "Oh dear god…"

"I've got it covered," he said defensively.

"You better!" _I don't want to see you fricasseed. _

They moved until they came within a few yards of the entrance and Monroe brought the little train cart to a start. Climbing out, he gripped the side to keep his leg from buckling and fell into step with Nick a moment later. "So…plan? I mean, you can't use your gun in there with that gas. Too bad you don't have a lance…you probably have one back at Marie's trailer, how about-"

"I'm giving them what they want," Nick said seriously. "Me."

"…I'm not liking this plan so far."

He paused and looked at him. "I'm going to distract them long enough for you to get Juliet."

"What if I can't find her?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"What if I get burned alive?" Nick shot back, shrugging helplessly. "But we're going in no matter what." He turned and headed to the entrance.

"Right. Stay in the present, not the future." He headed after him, grumbling. "The present sucks and the future is going to blow I bet, but there we are."

Walking in, both were struck by the vast array of copper wiring, knickknacks and poles collected around them in bins, barrels and shelves. Glancing at one barrel, Nick pulled a thick copper pipe taller than him and gripped it in his hands. He looked to Monroe, who nodded back. Reaching out, he grasped Nick's shoulder and squeezed it in a last plea to be careful. He could feel the tension mounting in him, mirroring his own, and let go feeling helpless as he skulked to the shadows.

"Ariel!" Nick yelled. "I'm here!"

There was a pause, and Monroe watched from behind some barrels as Nick moved further in. "Juliet? Ariel?" Nick's voice echoed. Monroe put it out of his mind as he moved as quick as he could, looking for any sign of the redhead. If it Nick held himself responsible for the woman getting kidnapped, Monroe could hold the blame too after all. If he had just been more careful, not get trapped like some stupid animal…

His eyes found two tanks of Acetylene, for welding torches it seemed, and he tried not to imagine those coming in contact with fire. His leg was hurting more than ever as he crouched but he kept his mind on the task at hand and not sending anything crashing to reveal where he was. Squeezing under some larger pipes and crouching again, Monroe looked up and breathed out to see Juliet nearby. She was gagged and tied to a barrel, but looked otherwise unharmed. She saw him as well and struggled a bit. He quickly motioned for her to stay quiet, making sure no one was nearby. He couldn't hide the limp now as he went over. "Shhh, it's okay. You're Juliet." She looked at him. "We've never been introduced, but I'm a friend of Nick's," he said. He moved around to her hands, quickly unwinding the copper wire around them. Before he could get more than one free a clatter made them both tense and look. "Don't move," he said, hastily going to hide behind the barrel in front of her again.

Ariel walked brusquely back towards her. Kneeling, she pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Time for you to scream."

Juliet glared back. "Time for you to scream." She punched the Dämonfeuer with her free hand, sending her sprawling and Monroe had to wince. _Damn, nice right hook._ He limped over to her, helping her up.

"We gotta get out of here, now." He pulled her along back through the maze of barrels and shelves.

Up ahead he could smell fire and fat, he could hear a struggle with grunts that belonged to Nick and roars that belonged no doubt to Fried Eberhart. Monroe tried not to panic, but visions of a blackened charred corpse that had once been Nick kept filling his mind. _You can do it, you can do it_ he thought desperately.

A loud roar suddenly echoed down the cave and Monroe knew in his instincts it was Dämonfeuer. Fred was badly hurt now. That pushed him more and he was running despite his injury and leading Juliet out of the cave into the night air. Turning, he cupped his hands over his mouth. "I got her! Nick, we're out!" He gasped and panted before his leg finally buckled again and he went down into a kneel. Juliet was beside him quickly. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh god, what's wrong with your leg?" she asked in a whisper. He looked down to see his jeans were blossoming red with blood from wounds tore open.

"It's nothing. Don't tell Nick." He grunted as he rose, hoping the darkness would hide the spots.

From inside he could hear more coughing, and what sounded like a chant of some kind from Ariel. Nick came running pelmel out of the cave just as a huge burst of fire filled it, sending a wave of heat out at them. Nick kept running and for a dizzying minute Monroe thought it was too him. He almost raised his arms to meet him. But quickly he realized Nick was rushing to embrace the princess, as the dashing hero. He grabbed her close, spinning her slightly with his momentum, and she held on back. Monroe suddenly wished he hadn't found her. That she'd was gone and it was him and Nick out here, him Nick was embracing with relief at being alive.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her, cupping her face for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so…" she said, breathing deep.

The scene was setting his teeth on edge more. "That was cutting it a bit close for comfort!" he snapped.

Nick looked at him and just smiled, and again the guilt came crashing in. "Thanks." One word shut the blutbad up and he nodded, looking away with the jealous anger turning into guilt. What was he thinking wishing Juliet had been in there?

The Grimm released his girlfriend and took out his cellphone to call his fellow police. Juliet swayed awkwardly a moment before looking at Monroe. "Are you a detective too?" she asked.

Monroe couldn't look at her, feeling too much like the big bad wolf who had eaten some kindly old grandmother. "No. I'm more a…private investigator friend of Nick's," he said.

"I see…What's your name?"

"Monroe," he said, extending a hand to her. "It's, uh…nice to meet you."

She stared a moment, perhaps thinking over everything that had happened, before smiling and shaking it. "You too. You should get that leg looked at."

"I will," he said quietly.

Monroe looked up as Nick finished the call and Juliet turned, quickly hugging him again. Nick held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, breathing her in. And Monroe felt a new pain in his chest he didn't want to examine to much.

Nick looked at him again. "I'll give you a lift somewhere."

"Okay...back to Lind street is fine."

He nodded and they piled on to the train car again, Monroe driving back the way the came backwards. Luckily, he supposed, Nick was too focused on Juliet to notice anything wrong with his leg.

They headed for Nick's car but Monroe paused. "Um...Juliet, if you want, I can drive your car back to your house actually. It would be easier that way." _And I don't think i can really handle seeing you two...together, just at this moment._

Juliet smiled tiredly and nodded. "That would be great, thanks. I think the keys are still int he ignition..." He glanced in and nodded when he saw the keys still there.

"Thanks man," Nick said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah...see you." He climbed in as they climbed into Nick's car and he quickly drove back towards the house. At some point he noticed they weren't behind him anymore and he sighed. Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the car and sat a moment as he tried to will his body to move. It was resistant to obey, but finally it started going. Getting out, he made sure he didn't leave any blood spots on the upholstery and then trekked back to the yard. Stripping down, he changed into a wolf and limped to the door, the bloody dressing falling off as he did. He didn't care. Nick had even left the door mostly open in his haste, but he didn't feel like berating him for that even mentally. walking over he fell onto the dog bed and stared into nothing for a while. _This...is a bit worse than a crush..._


	9. A Bitter Drug

Update, woo! Getting close to where Juliet will be out of the picture, for those of you waiting for that. Next chapter probably. But we needed to introduce Rosalee first :D Rosalee awesome. I still like Nick/Monroe best, but at least she has enough great development I can honestly say she and Monroe are totally sweet together. Not in this story though!

* * *

><p>When Monroe got back to Nick's house, he was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He parked Juliet's car and ambled up to the back gate with his injured leg threatening to buckle more and more. He undressed as he went through the gate, shoving the clothes under the shed. His jeans were ruined with blood stains but he didn't have time to get rid of them before Nick and Juliet would be home. He looked down and grimaced in the light from the moon and nearby streetlights when he saw the bandages were indeed a rusty, blackish spots. Undoing the bandage, he hissed as the dried blood pulled at the wounds and opened them again. He sighed and flexed his calf slowly, gritting through the pain. The wounds were starting to close already but still big enough he was worried. Stitches would've been required for a human, but as it was he would heal better with it open and able to breathe.<p>

It must've taken him longer than he thought to undress and look the wound over because he could hear Nick's car pull into the driveway. Cursing, he shifted and quickly hobbled out of the shed on all fours, up to the door and let himself in. Limping to the bed, he let himself sit for a moment until the door opened. He groaned as he pushed himself back up and hobbled over as Juliet and Nick walked in.

"Hey boy," Nick said somberly but with a tired smile. "We made it…"

"What happened to his leg?" Juliet asked, her vetrenary senses tingling.

"That psycho put a bear trap in the back yard and drugged him," Nick bit out.

"I thought I heard him yelp…" Juliet rubbed over his head with a sympathetic look. "Poor baby…let me take a look at it."

_I'm not a baby…_ Monroe thought, but was too tired to snark. Juliet quickly got a first aid kit from the kitchen and had Monroe lie down. She paused for a moment as she looked over him, lost in thought for a moment before she quickly smeared more antibacterial on the wounds and wrapped it up.

"There. I'll do more tomorrow, but that should help. Better to keep them open to breath anyway, don't want to trap any bacteria." Juliet rose again. "I'm…gonna go shower."

"Okay…" Nick said. "Do you want anything? A drink or-"

"No. Thanks. I just wanna shower and go to bed."

"Okay…" He watched her go and then sat on the bottom step, hanging his head with a deep sigh. Monroe walked over and laid a head on his knee, whining softly. Nick stroked over his head, looking at him with soulful eyes. "I almost got her killed…"

Monroe felt his heart clench at how the miserable, sorrowful tone in his voice and nosed his hand comfortingly.

"I don't know what to do, Theo…I love her so much. I want to marry her, I have a ring and everything. But if things like this keep happening…"

Monroe whined in sympathy, and also a little heartbreak. _I wish I knew what to tell you…_

Nick stayed down for a little while longer, just stroking over Monroe's head, before carefully shepherding him over to his bed and making him comfortable. He then climbed back up the stairs and Monroe stared at the wall for a long while before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Juliet didn't go to work the next day, and who could blame her, but neither did she really look at Monroe's leg again. She was very distant in mind, staring off into space and meditating over coffee till it was cold. It wasn't too big a deal, he was already starting to heal, but it was a bit odd for her.<p>

Nick was cleaning up outside when he came back in. "Juliet…I found something odd."

She glanced up and then looked to Nick's hand to see a bloody bandage. Monroe froze and cursed himself mentally, realizing he'd neglected to clean up that after taking it off the night before. Juliet looked queasy at the sight. "Where on earth did you find that?"

"In the back yard, near the gate…I don't know where it came from but I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Bruised but fine…" she frowned worriedly. "Listen, Nick, that guy that helped me last night…Monroe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he was hurt."

"Hurt?" Nick asked worriedly.

Monroe groaned again, hobbling over. He had no idea how to stop her but he also didn't know if the Dectective would somehow connect the dots. He wasn't quite fast enough though.

"Yeah. He was favoring one of his legs and I think it was bleeding."

Nick looked at the bandage again, looking queasy now as well. "…I see...I'll call and see how he is, sorry if I worried you more."

"It's alright…please tell him thank you again for me."

Nick nodded and quickly went for his phone. Groaning again, Monroe quickly, or as quickly as he could, went outside and down to the shed. Securing the door and getting his phone from his clothes, sure enough it was buzzing away. Answering, he sat with his leg straight out, the ripped new bandage falling apart over his now wider leg. "Hello?"

"Monroe, it's Nick…"

"Hey. Look, I need more than twelve hours of rest before we go out on another adventure," he said lightly, trying not to let on that he knew what this was about.

"No, it's not that…I just…were you hurt last night?"

"Ah…Juliet told you, huh? I asked her not to."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried. Knowing Nick was worried about him gave him an odd fluttering sensation in his chest.

"I'm fine, it's just a few scratches."

"Monroe, I found a dirty bandage in my yard…these look more like…four scratches…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah. They were…claw marks!"

"Claw marks?"

"Yeah, from one of Benny's-uh, from a bad encounter. That's why I didn't want you at my house, he came pretty close to getting me and was probably still hanging around." _Not a lie exactly, that did happy…at one point._

"Oh…that makes sense," he said, though still sounded thoughtful. "Wait, these guys have…the guys after you are wesen, aren't they." It was more a statement than a question.

Monroe winced a little. "…yeah."

"Then why don't you let me help you?" he asked earnestly.

"Nick, that's not a good idea-"

"Hey, I haven't been doing too bad as a Grimm," he said defensively. "And maybe you are a wesen, but you've helped me a lot. Way more than you had to. I want to help you, especially if you're in trouble."

Monroe's heart thumped hard and he felt himself blush slightly. _When did I get a white knight attraction?_ "Nick, you don't need to prove to me your Grimm enough or that you're a good guy. I know that. You're nothing like a Grimm I imagined and your…really great. But Benny, this guy that's after me, on his own is a lot for one Grimm to handle, and even if you are kicking ass, your still green. So please, just…wait. I'll figure something out and if your still willing I'll get your help. Promise."

"I'll be willing, trust me."

"I do," Monroe said adamantly, then blushed at how warm it sounded. "Um, so, yeah. I'm fine, really, I've had worse."

"That doesn't comfort me that much…"

Monroe chuckled. "It's part of being a wesen, not exactly a peaceful life. I can take care of myself."

"Okay…I just feel like an ass, you coming to help Juliet and me, pushing you like that and I didn't even realize you were hurt. I'm really sorry man."

"Hey, the woman you love was in eminent danger, I can understand."

"Heh, thanks…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I gotta run though. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. You know, you should come over some time, we'll have a bear and just…chill."

"Yeah, sounds great…Bye." He sighed as he turned it off and the phone, rubbing over the side of his face where his beard was growing to mountain man proportions. "Great…"

* * *

><p>Monroe healed up fine after a few days, his leg not even scarring beyond a few faint lines that would fade with more time. He was walking fine and Nick was treating him to good meals every day to help get his strength back. He even cooked him cous cous one night. Monroe had enjoyed that, though Juliet had been very confused and a little chagrinned. She was recovering from her kidnapping mentally, seeming back to normal, though still made sure the doors were locked at night double tight.<p>

She also asked Nick about learning to use a gun. He didn't seem to thrilled with the idea but she was pretty convincing. They were interrupted by the eisbieber repairman returning and fumbling through an apology for causing Nick any trouble, and actually giving them a quilt. Monroe just shook his head mentally, marveling at how Nick was becoming a rather popular Grimm.

Monroe was relaxing alone, in his normal form, the next day when he heard his phone buzz. Picking it up, he knew it was Nick as he pushed talk. "Hey Nick, what do you need?"

Nick chuckled. "Sorry to bother you again. I got another wesen related case."

"Color me surprised. Any idea what it is we're dealing with?"

"No. This time the victim was a wesen. Remember that shop owner you went to one time, to get me that human organ stuff?"

Monroe's eyes widened and he straightened up. "Freddy? He's dead?"

"Yeah. He was a friend?"

"I never had him over for dinner, but I don't think he's a bad guy at heart. What happened?"

"Robbery gone wrong we think. His shop was messed up but we can't tell what all's missing. A lot of this stuff is…beyond normal police expertise. I'm pretty sure the robbers were probably wesen or wesen related."

"And you were hoping I could take a look at some of it and figure it out?"

"Yeah. Is there someplace we can meet? I'll treat you to lunch or dinner."

Monroe tried not to feel too excited. "Uh, sure…do you know The Stomping Grounds coffee shop?"

"Yeah, I get coffee there all the time."

"Great, I'll meet you there at say…3:00? Treat me to coffee and a muffin or two."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

Monroe hung up and waited a moment before bolting to the door. He was out the door and out the gate before he realized two things: 1) he was naked. Not a big deal usually around here except 2) he was still human. One of Nick's older neighbors watering his lawn looked up and then away. When he did a double take, Monroe had quickly changed into his wolf form and rushed down the sidewalk. _Hopefully he thought he was just imagining things or Nick is going to hear there was a naked man coming out of his house. Awkward._

Putting that in the back of his mind, Monroe ran quickly for his house and prayed the coast was clear as he pounded through the woods. When he made it he sniffed around for a few minutes before deciding it was safe enough. He got in quickly around back and locked the door before shifting fully and quickly going about getting ready. He rushed to his closet and perused it for almost twenty minutes before he decided on something to wear. Tossing the clothes in the drier to freshen them up, he then jumped in the shower to clean himself thoroughly. Lots of his naturally made shampoo and body wash was lathered around until he smelled like a basket of oatmeal and herbs. Getting out, he took time to carefully trim his nails (which were close to resembling his claws) and brush and trim his hair, then trimmed his beard to its manageable short length. He considered shaving completely, but he didn't want to seem like he was trying _too_ hard. Plus the beard was kind of an old friend, he didn't feel right just letting go completely.

Pulling the clothes from the drier, he quickly dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't really own much in the way of fancy clothes, and they were going to a coffee shop anyway, but he still wanted to look nice. He'd chosen one of his good sweaters in a dark gray blue, the collar coming down enough in a sweeping motion to show off the nice lighter blue shirt he'd put on under it. On his bottom half he chose a pair of dark charcoal jeans that hugged him well if he did say so himself and his black blucher oxfords for a dash of sophistication.

As he splashed on a bit of his cologne he paused and sighed heavily, resting his forehead on his bureau. _It's not a date, it's not a date you sad little blutbad…when did I even start liking men?! Let alone Grimm men!?I'm sure the family would love to hear about this, adding insult to me being a wieder and a Grimm's pet now…_ Growling, he moved back towards his closet, intent on making himself look like a slob worthy of _What Not to Wear: Hobo Edition _to spite his first half of excitement, but paused when he thought of how Nick might react to that. _Probably offer me his couch thinking I'm having a rough time…not a good thing. Better to look put together, yeah. _Sighing and wishing he didn't feel so much like a high schooler going to his first movie with his crush (coffee, whatever), he quickly headed out to his car after setting his alarm and making sure no one was around.

Driving to the coffee shop, he parked and headed inside, smoothing out his sweater. _Relax, your just here to help with a case. Just a case. _He looked at his watch and then practically slapped himself. _You're an hour early, idiot!_ Sighing, he picked up a paper and sat down on the bench near the door to catch up on news and try to get his act together.

At 3:06, Nick walked through the door. He paused before heading in, noticing Monroe on the bench. "Monroe!" The bearded man jumped and put the paper down, blushing at being caught off guard. "Hey, sorry, were you waiting long?"

"Uh, no. Not long," he said, fumbling to set the paper down rather than trying to refold it. As he stood he saw Nick look him up and down, seeming surprised. Monroe fought a blush and tried to stand up straight.

"You…look good. I was worried you'd be pretty haggard the way you talk about hiding and worrying."

Monroe grinned, trying not to look too happy he'd said he looked good and was worried. "I managed to get cleaned up for polite society."

Nick smiled and led him inside. "How's your leg?"

"Fine, healed right up."

"Really? Oh, part of you being a…"

"Yeah, perk of my heritage." He smirked at the shorter man's annoyed frown, having obviously hoped to get him to confess what sort of creature he was. _Not making it easy on you buddy._ They chose a table near the back and Nick stayed standing as he sat. "What would you like?"

"Your buying?"

"I said I would."

"Alright…Guatamalan high blend coffee, straight, and two of their blueberry muffins."

Nick chuckled. "Guatamalan high blend?"

"Hey, it's the best stuff ever, I swear. Expensive, but hey, considering I'm here as a consultant on a police case that's not exactly on the record…" he trailed off quietly.

"I got it, I got it," he laughed. "Back in a sec." He headed to get in line and Monroe made sure he was well hidden from the window. The fact his place was peaceful actually had him more on edge the more he thought about it. _Do they think I've moved on? Started searching elsewhere? Am I really that lucky? No, probably not. So where are Benny and his guys right now…_

Monroe almost jumped again when his cup of coffee was set down. "You weren't kidding about the price for a cup of coffee. But your input is worth a lot more so it's more than fine."

"Happy to help," he grinned, quickly biting into one of the muffins. Nick opened the folder and slid it over to him, and Monroe started looking down the list. He stopped eating, frowning as he kept going. "Uh, problem…"

"What?"

"Nick, I'm not a chemist or a botanist. I can't tell you much of anything from these names, it's all Greek to me. I can't even tell you the wesen names like this or why they would want them."

"Crap, seriously?"

"Yeah…" Monroe said, feeling suddenly deflated. So much for being an asset.

"…What if I could get you to see them, do you think you'd be able to figure it out then?"

"Oh yeah. I'm no herbalist but I know a fair amount-"

"Great, finish your muffins," he said with a smile. "Then we'll take a field trip."

Monroe arched his eyebrows but did as he was told, following Nick to his car with another round of coffee in his cup. Monroe had to admit Nick's car was more comfortable in human form. More leg room. They drove a couple of blocks over till they came to outside the shop, the police tape apparently down. "You sure this is okay?" Monroe asked warily. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your superiors or something."

"It's fine. We got everything we thought we could get already, right now the building's been released to Freddy's sister."

"Freddy had a sister?" he asked in surprise, following him up to the door.

"Yeah, Rosalee Calvert. I called her in from Seattle the other day with her being next of kin. She also knows I'm a Grimm. I had to convince her I didn't do anything to Freddy and I was going to catch his killer."

"Not used to being the boogie man still, huh?"

"No…it kind of makes me…not annoyed but just bothered how every wesen I meet thinks I'm going to kill them," he said quietly.

Monroe stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, that's what we've been raised to believe. But you've already proved my upbringing wrong that _every_ Grimm wants to roast us on a spit. Give them time to come around."

Nick blinked before smiling gratefully. "Thanks, that means a lot."

Monroe blushed slightly and took his hand back, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as they started walking across the street from where they parked.

"She's a Fuchsbau too," Nick added, sounding like he'd been reaching for something else to say.

"Well yeah, it's kind of a family thing."

"Right…Just like your family is…" he reached.

"I hope your interrogations on police business go better than that, detective," Monroe said teasingly as they went inside. Monroe stiffened and the smile vanished when he smelled blood and looked down to see the stain in the carpet. "…"

"Yeah, that will be cleaned up soon…" Nick said.

"I hope so, Mr. Burkhardt. I want to get the shop ready to sell," came a female voice.

Monroe looked back up as a particularly attractive woman came up from out from the back of the shop. Monroe's eyes widened a bit. _Hello hello…well, I can still find women attractive. Good sign for my sanity. _

"I'm still looking through all the inventory, it's kind of a mess down…there…" She trailed off as she looked back at Monroe, then between him and Nick in confusion.

"Miss Calvert, this is my…associate, Mr. Monroe. He's, uh, just here to help with the inventory."

"Uh, hi…I knew Freddy too, I…I'm real sorry about what happened."

"Thank you…"

"So, um…mind if I take a look?" he asked awkwardly, nodding towards the backroom.

"Knock yourself out," she said, stepping aside.

Monroe carefully made his way over and down, sniffing now and then through the room. Spices and tea assaulted his nose and it was a bit hard to try and untangle their mixing scents. He started looking through each of the boxes, noting down the names. Nothing was suspicious till he came to one crate that had been busted open like others, and he froze. "Shit…"

"What?" Nick asked, having been watching him from the doorway.

"J."

"Jay?"

"Yeah. It's wesen drug…"

"It's lethal to humans but usually used as a pain killer in small doses for wesen," Rosalee cut in, looking like she'd just realized what must've happened to her brother. "In large doses though it's like an opiate."

"More like meth mixed with rat poison," Monroe said. "This stuff will rot your brain and your liver…but I've heard it's really addictive."

"You heard right," Rosalee agreed. "It was likely my brother had some, but I can't think he was dealing under the table. I think it was meant for small doses and these guys broke in to try and get the larger stash."

Nick nodded slowly. "That sounds very plausible. We won't know more though until we catch the guys that did this."

"You're really intent on finding my brother's killer?" she asked, frowning more.

"Yes. And making sure he gets into police custody and gets justice."

"I always imagined Grimm 'justice' being a bit different…"

"You don't have to worry. Nick isn't that kind of Grimm, trust me."

Rosalee looked at him again until both men shifted uneasily.

"Um, we should probably get going. Thank you for letting us go through the inventory again, Miss Calvert, this should hopefully give us another lead."

"Yeah…" she said, watching as they started back for the stairs. Before they climbed up she caught Monroe's arm, making him look at her. She shifted her features, her fur and foxlike face peering up at him in challenge. Monroe's eyes flicked to Nick before back to her. He let his eyes turn red and his fangs come out, but tried to keep the more wolf like features more subtle. He could still hear Nick gasp and smell…fear? Surprise? Something that made him a bit angry at himself for making him feel it. Rosalee searched Monroe's face a moment before shifting back and leaning in to whisper. "What's a blutbad doing with a Grimm?"

Monroe was thankful she kept it to a whisper, leaning in as well. "It's…complicated."

"Isn't it always," she shot back. "You trust him?"

"With my life," he said with no hesitation. She was surprised before nodding slightly and letting go. Nick looked between them with a slight frown before Monroe smiled reassuringly and started back up the stairs with him. Nick was quiet as he drove back to the coffee shop and Monroe shifted slightly, feeling tense now. "Something wrong, Nick?"

"No…just…I guess it didn't really sink in you're a wesen till…even during the Lowen Games I didn't get a good look if you changed or not."

"Ah…Yeah, I'm not a cuddly kind…"

"You're eyes turned red and I saw some fangs…"

"You should see me when I go all out." _I kind of hope you don't though._

They pulled back into the parking lot and Nick looked at him before he could get out. "I heard what you said though. About trusting me with your life. That means a lot, so…thank you. I trust you the same way."

"Even with the red eyes and fangs?"

Nick smiled wanly. "Though surprising…well, I know you have my back and you're my friend. That's what matters, right?"

Monroe smiled and tried to ignore the part of him that felt friendzoned. _Guess my sanity is still in danger…_"Right."

* * *

><p>Monroe returned to Nick's house after putting his clothes back at his, still disturbed there was no activity around it. It didn't bode well that Benny and his gang were quiet. It meant they might be trying to get organized.<p>

That evening Nick was still working late, but Juliet was home. They were both relaxing, Monroe on his bed near the couch and Juliet on the father end of the couch, when Monroe sensed someone was nearby. A moment later they heard a rattling at the door and he growled, standing to walk slowly to the door. Juliet, having heard it as well, followed behind him cautiously. She put a hand on his flank, probably seeking comfort, and he made sure to keep in front of her as she reached for the door.

It ended up being the Eisbiber again, apparently working to fix a wobble in the doorknob. Both of them relaxed and Monroe made sure to get a good wiff of his scent this time so he wouldn't confuse him for a threat. He also smelled a delicious cherry pie as it was handed over in a well-made basket, and had to admit Eisbibers knew their crafts.

Juliet accepted the gifts, though confused, and closed the door again as Bud headed off. "Nick is certainly getting a lot of stuff from this guy for some reason…" She looked down at Monroe and smiled a bit, rubbing over his head. "I'll admit, I feel a lot safer with you around boy."

Monroe sighed as she walked off to the kitchen with the pie. Try as he might, he couldn't hate the woman even if he was pretty sure he was falling for her Grimm boyfriend. _No, not falling. Just...greatly admire._ He sighed, wondering who he was kidding.

* * *

><p>The next day he was faced with a big problem. Rosalee had called Nick in the afternoon and apparently the robbers had returned for a second round. She managed to elude them, but wasn't feeling safe. And of all people, she had asked Nick to send Monroe over. Of course he would've been all too happy to go under normal (or whatever normal was) circumstances. But if Monroe went over, where could he say Theo was?<p>

"Monroe, she'll only accept you," Nick says. "She's not exactly trusting in me or the police right now, and I can't exactly blame her. She apparently likes you though."

Monroe told himself he was imagining the strain in the detective's voice. "I get that, but I'm just not sure it's a good idea…"

"Because of the guys following you?"

"Yeah. Might be out of the frying pan into the fire fight, if you get my meaning."

"Not really. Look, I'm going to be having patrol cars go by the house ever hour. You being inside will be for her peace of mind."

Monroe gritted his teeth, pacing in the shed as he tried to think. "…okay, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Let me pick up Theo. She'll feel safer with me, I'll feel safer with him."

Nick was quiet a moment and Monroe wondered if he'd somehow blown his cover. "Alright." He said at last. "I'll bring him over-"

"No, let me pick him up," he said quickly.

"Juliet is at work right now."

"Tell her I took him for a bit and I'll leave her a note for extra measures. I, uh, haven't seen him in a while anyway. Will be nice to see him again."

"Okay…" Nick said slowly. "There's an extra key around back, under the pot with the red flowers."

Monroe breathed out in relief. "Thanks, I'll make sure it's locked up tight when I'm done."

"Be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always?"

"If you were I doubt there would be mysterious figures after you."

"Good point…"

"You ever going to tell me why they're after you?"

Monroe paused, eyes going a bit unfocused as he recalled what set this all off. The phantom scent of blood filled his senses and he shuddered, the scent actually making his stomach roll when he recalled where the blood had come from.

"Monroe?"

"I'll…tell you one day. When I don't think it will make you sick to see me." He pushed the end call button before Nick could ask what he meant and sighed, rubbing over his face.

In the evening he returned to his house, dressed and then drove over to the address Nick texted him for Freddy's old place, where Rosalee was staying. The Fuchsbau smiled a bit when she saw him, letting him in. "I got the couch ready for you," she said.

"Right. Thanks. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, don't worry."

"Mmmhmmm…where's the dog?"

"What?"

"Nick called and said you'd agreed but you'd be bringing over his dog, which was actually your dog at one time." Monore felt a small bit of sweat break out on the back of his neck as she fodled her arms and regarded him as if she already knew the answer. "I felt like pointing out it's hard for Blutbads to have dogs, due to the whole pack mentality, dominance and how animals don't always like us, but after yesterday I got the distinct feeling there's something more to you two than just friends."

Monroe blushed, looking at the woman for a long moment before sighing and sitting down. "The dog…is me."

Rosalee nodded slowly and sat down, facing him. "I started to wonder when Nick talked about all the things this dog could do, and that it was a 'super intelligent wessen hunting dog, looks like a wolf but is the size of a great dane. Don't worry though, he's very tame and good with people'. Again, not the kind of thing a blutbad would associate with and I certainly never heard of one before. A draufganger?"

Monroe groaned. "I didn't know what else to say!"

"Why are you doing this?"

Monroe collected his thoughts and finally let the story come out, about hiding from Benny as a wolf in the woods, coming across the crime scene, being mistaken for a dog, hit by a car, the incident with Marie and finally being adopted by the Grimm. It was a relief to get it all off his chest and he even talked about some of the cases he'd helped with, both as Monroe and Theo. By the end they'd each had a glass or two of wine and Rosalee was listening, transfixed by the story.

"Wow…"

"He really is a great guy," Monroe said, sipping another glass. "He's a Grimm, but he doesn't want to just kill. He listens to wesen and even if they're the victims he'll do whatever he has to to help. He'll definitely catch these guys, don't worry. He's that awesome and handsome."

"Handsome?" she asked, blinking.

The blutbad blushed, wanting to smack himself. "Uh, well, you know, he's…attractive, for a guy. I've seen a lot worse-and a lot better-but I'm not-I like women!" He quickly took another drink of the wine.

Rosalee regarded him for a few more moments before her jaw dropped. "You're in love with him!"

Monroe choked on the wine, quickly grabbing a napkin to press it to his mouth. "N-no! It's just a pack reflex!"

"Pack reflex has you thinking he's handsome?" she asked, a teasing smile coming to her lips.

"…yes?"

"Uh huh. Pack reflex also has you helping him? Or is it loyalty and the fact you find him cute?"

"I'm not doing this. This isn't a slumber party, I'm not a teenage girl. No boy talk. How about those Ducks, they're doing great in the college football this year."

She rolled her eyes. "Monroe, there's nothing wrong in liking him."

"There isn't?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…no, it goes against everything I've ever been taught in terms of 'don't trust a Grimm'. I'm pretty sure 'don't fall for a Grimm' was at least implied."

Monroe groaned and pulled at his hair. "I know, okay? I don't _want_ to feel like this. I don't even know _why_ I feel like this! But…I can't get him out of my head. It's not just that I'm posing as some kind of loyal dog, I honesty don't want to see him get hurt. I want to protect him, to help him. At first I thought it was just because he was like a little kid in this world, he knew nothing and was going to get killed if he didn't have someone to point him in the right direction. But…he's getting better and better. He's a natural, but he's still so…noble. I just want to see him keep on being so good but still survive…" He looked down more, his heart aching suddenly. "At the same time…I can't help but think there'll come a time he won't need me anymore. That he's good enough I'd just hold him down."

Rosalee sobered as she heard him talk then went over and hugged him. "You really do love him." She didn't sound accusing or disgusted or confused. She sounded sympathetic. Like she understood and didn't blame or scorn him for feeling something like this for someone like him. Why could she accept it when he couldn't?

Monroe slowly rested his head against her, finally letting his guard down. "Yeah…I pretty sure I do."


	10. Into the Woods, Out of Chances

Okay, was trying to do some of my other stuff first but things have been, yet again, crazy. So since I had this done a while ago, I decided to go ahead and update MBF and save my other stuff for later. Also, long chapter. Couldn't figure where to cut it. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Monroe slept on the couch at Rosalee's place that night, lulled by sleep by the buzz of the wine and the strange light feeling he got from accepting that yes, he was falling (or had fallen) for the resident Grimm of Portland. It made sense, he spent so much time with the guy. Lived with him technically, even if the other man didn't realize it. He and Nick spent their occasional off days relaxing on the couch, watching TV in companionable silence due mostly to being a "dog". But even when they had nothing to say he enjoyed the Grimm's company. The times he was himself they got along well too. Nick appreciated his knowledge and help, took Monroe's sarcasm in stride and even seemed to enjoy it, looked out for him as well as others… <em>Hard not to be attracted to the guy. <em>But understanding and accepting it didn't make it any better. It made it somehow worse actually, knowing he would never be able to act on the feelings.

Sleep was difficult to say the least but he finally managed to get his mind to relax after killing the rest of the wine bottle when Rosalee went to bed.

Waking up, he had the tiniest of hangovers that really just felt like a tension headache and disappeared after a cup of coffee. He then drove Rosalee back to the shop so she could finish up inventory and start getting it ready to sell.

"You think you'll tell him?" she asked as she looked over several jars of various herbs and spices.

"Tell who what?"

She gave him a knowing smirk. "The Grimm. That you like him. Like him like him. A lot."

Monroe blushed and pouted at her. "Are you in elementary school?"

"No. If I was, I'd be saying "Monroe and Nick, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"Stop that!" he snapped, blushing.

"Aww, your so cute, blushing like that," she grinned. "But seriously. You're already the first wesen I've heard of to team up with a Grimm, think you'll push to be the first to seduce one?"

The pout came back and he sighed, putting a few other jars away. "No…"

"Why not? He doesn't seem…bad, like you say. And you're a wieder, so-"

"He has a girlfriend for one thing." Rosalee's mouth snapped shut with a grimace, not having known that. "He's likely not even in to guys for another. Not that I usually was either. You would be more my type usually to be honest…but first time for everything. Also, the whole Grimm/Blutbad thing is probably a problem. On the off chance he ever agreed and didn't have a girlfriend just think of all the other problems. Other wessen would be pretty freaked out on principle, if my family ever found out they may go on a rampage, and if other Grimms found out…bad times, man. And let's not forget the fact he thinks I'm a dog most of the time."

"Then why don't you tell him you're not a dog?"

Monroe put the box with others and sighed again, turning to look at her with a somewhat miserable look. "I want to, but…what if he hates me for it?"

"Hates you?"

"I've been basically lying to him for months. I've invaded his privacy in a way…he might think I'm a spy or something."

Rosalee frowned and went over to pat his arm. "You also saved his life, several times, which wouldn't have happened if you weren't there as a dog. Plus, you don't make a very good spy considering all you do."

"You think he might see it that way?" he asked hopefully.

"If he's as compassionate and open minded as you say."

Monroe nodded slowly. "I guess…it could be worth it, if just so I can stop changing back and forth."

"I think you should let him help you with whatever got you running too."

"That's not a good idea," Monroe said quickly, tensing again.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"If it's a group of Blutbads, He might be able to at least intimidate them-"

"It's not blutbads," he said, gulping. "It's…valravens."

Rosalee sucked in a breath before gaping. "You…got on the bad side of a group of valravens?!" she whispered harshly.

"Yeah…it was ten years ago though! I was barely out of my teens and still pretty wild. I can blame a lot of it on the crowd I was hanging around with. I was never comfortable with some of the things we did and I always had different interests, but I wasn't an alpha. I was too scared to go and do my own thing. But then I went with a group over to England and…I did something stupid. Something…I do really regret and it happened to get me on the bad side of one Bennigan Gelson and his unkindness of valravens. I managed to get away, but I knew I never wanted to risk that happening again. It's what got me finally converting to the wieder way because I didn't want to be that person anymore. I'd considered it before then, but this is what pushed me over the edge."

Rosalee was quiet for a bit before putting a hand on his shoulder. "What about the rest of this group? The one you were with?"

"They started it but I finished it. Mob, or rather pack mentality. I was left holding the bag and I don't blame them. Benny blames me and he has every right to, even if I didn't want to do what I did. I hate going into blood rages or hunting mode, I can never…control myself. And when I come to…" he shuddered.

"What did you do, Monroe?" she asked quietly.

"I…I-"

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door, but relaxed when one of the police officers walked in. Monroe thought he remembered Nick talking about him, Officer Wu he thought his name was.

"Hey Miss Calvert," he said. "Just coming to check up on you…Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said, frowning a bit as she looked the officer over. Monroe looked closer as well, noting he was rather sweaty and breathing hard. "Are you alright, Officer?"

"Yeah, just…kind of…" he reeled and suddenly fell on the floor. Both wessen cursed and ran for him.

"Is he okay?" Rosalee asked.

"Probably just overworked or sick." The words died in his mouth as he watched boils and blisters rise on his skin in rapid succession. "Or maybe not…I'm calling Nick." He quickly ran for his phone and dialed the detective.

Wu was in bad shape, but luckily Rosalee had seen something like this when she was teenager and her father had treated it successfully. The cure was about as bad as the curse it seemed, with the officer freaking out on them with horrible visions. The fuchsbau eventually put a cloth over his eyes to help keep him calm until he fell into a deep sleep and the welts finally deflated into just slightly scared skin that would clear up later. Rosalee was fairly confident they had treated him successfully as they delivered him back home to sleep for a few hours.

"You sure he'll be okay?" Nick asked, helping to set Wu on his couch.

"Nothing is certain, but he won't die now."

"Not dying is pretty okay," Monroe said. "Good job by the way treating him. You're a natural." He grinned and Rosalee smiled a bit. They didn't notice Nick looking between them till he got their attention.

"What could've caused this?"

"It's a curse," she said. "Zaubertank 23. If it's given to the right person, usually in food, it's supposed to create a deep emotional infatuation. The wrong person has an…allergic reaction."

"One hell of an allergy," Monroe muttered.

"Could the break in have anything to do with this?" Nick asked.

"No. The men who came in yesterday were looking for J, I heard them, and only an experienced potion maker would be able to make Zaubertank 23. I have no idea who could have gotten the ingredients for it I'm afraid…"

"Great," Nick muttered.

"But I might have an idea on the guys that broke into the shop."

"You do?" both men asked.

"Yeah. We fine a Trauminsel."

"A what?" Nick asked in confusion.

"An island of dreams?" Monroe clarified.

"Yes. It's where people get together to smoke J."

"Okay...If it's like human drug rings though it's not easy to find I'm thinking," the detective said.

"Yeah. You need an invitation. And…I know who to talk to." Both men were quiet and she shifted under their surprised gazes. "I was addicted for seven years. Its part of why I moved to Seattle, the trade there is tightly enforced. It's where a lot recovering addicts go."

"I see…" Nick said, nodding but not looking judgmental in the least. "Alright, you get the invitations. Get two. Monroe and I will go in."

"But I'm the one that got a look at them," she argued.

"You identified them at the station, I have their pictures on me."

"I'm with Nick on this one," he said. "He's a cop and a grimm, and I'm…well, I can handle myself."

"They've seen you too, so if they catch a glimpse they'll know something's up," the Grimm also reminded her.

The fuchsbau didn't look happy but finally nodded. "Alright. We'll need to head to the otherside of town though."

After a drive they let Rosalee out and drove another block around so they wouldn't tip them off. They watched as she talked to someone in a car and Monroe tapped the arm of the passenger side door agitatedly as he watched.

"She's doing fine," Nick said. "She would signal us if there was a problem."

"I know, but I don't like her talking to this guy…"

"…You're feeling pretty protective of her."

Monroe glanced at him then back towards Rosalee. "She's a great woman. I guess we hit it off."

"Yeah…" he said, and Monroe looked over to him again.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not…"

"You sure? You sound-"

"I think she's got them," he interrupted, watching her walk away. "We better go meet her." He put the car in reverse and skillfully maneuvered it back around to the other street corner where Rosalee now waited. She showed them the invitations, which didn't look inviting at all in Monroe's opinion with those freaky glaring red clouds on them. They drove to the address and made sure Rosalee was secure in the car before heading into the abandoned warehouse.

The first thing that hit Monroe's sensitive Blutbad nose was the faint smell of smoke and spices. Red tents lit from the inside were set up to keep the precious J fumes among their burners, making the place look like a hellish circus, but the thin fabric didn't stop the residual smells milling about. Luckily the second hand smoke was too weak to cause any hallucinations or get them addicted.

"I'll go this way," Nick said. "You go that way."

"Should we really split up?" Monroe asked, catching his arm. "That's usually when bad stuff happens in the movies."

Nick smiled. "Luckily this isn't a movie. I'll call if I need you, just be careful."

"That's my line…" The separated and Monroe stalked through the isles between tents, glancing thorugh the gauzy material or pulling it back enough to see who was inside. The many people lounging on their sides among pillows, gazing back with glazed eyes and lucid smiles didn't resemble the pictures Nick had showed him or smell like the scents he'd picked up at the shop.

A gun shot rang through the warehouse and Monroe felt his heart clench. "Nick!" he yelled, just as everyone began screaming and running for the exit. He fought against the surge but was pushed out into the street. He moved to go back inside, yelling for Nick as more gunshots were heard. As he did though he noticed one of the perps looking around in confusion. "Hey, you!" _Genius, Monroe, real genius._

The thug turned to him and as Monroe advanced, pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. _Shit!_ He held up his hands, uncertain what to do. He was fast, but not faster than a speeding bullet or made of steel.

Before he had to think too much about what to do, Rosalee clocked him over the head with a brick. Monroe watched the thug go down and blinked at her before smirking. "Now why couldn't I fall for a nice girl like you?"

Rosalee smirked, tossing the brick aside. "I think you'd find me boring after a while, Grimm lover. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Monroe's eyes widened and he rushed back inside now that the crowd of drug users had scattered. Nick was inside, cuffing a very battered looking thug. He looked up as Monroe rushed over. "Monroe, you oka-"

"Are you hurt?!" Monroe asked urgently, quickly taking his face in his hands and looking him over.

Nick blinked in surprise before shaking his head, the hands following. "I'm alright. He shot at me but I was able to disarm him when he emptied his clip and get him down. He couldn't aim well lucky for me."

Monroe sighed, dropping his hands to the cop's shoulders. "Good…I thought I had a heart attack when I heard that first shot..."

The other man smiled, finishing securing the young man and hauling him up with a grunt. "Glad to know you care, Monroe."

"Of course I damn well care!" he snapped, eyes going red a moment. "I wouldn't be doing this crazy shit for you if I didn't!"

Nick stared in shock before nodding slowly. "I get it-"

"I don't think you do!" he growled.

"I do," he said more firmly. "I get it, Monroe, I know I'd be pretty lost without you. Thank you. Really, I know I can't say it enough or repay you for all you do, but thank you."

Monroe blushed, feeling the anger subside as he breathed in. "You're welcome. Um, we have the other guy outside. Rosalee knocked him out with a brick."

"Seriously?" Nick asked, frogmarching the other guy towards the door.

"Yep. Saved my life, he was sort of pointing a gun at me at the time."

"He what?" Nick asked, stopping and staring in shock and horror.

"Hey, I'm fine too. Like I said, Rosalee saved me.

"Yeah…that's good, she…I'll have to thank her somehow."

"You and me both. Flowers don't quite seem like enough…"

* * *

><p>In the end, both thugs were booked at the police station following being "found" by detective Burkhardt. Their stories wouldn't quite match the detective's, but then again they weren't exactly known for telling the truth and no other witnesses would come forward since of course they'd been in a drug den. After that Monroe returned with Rosalee to her brother's home and they chatted for a bit, making the Blutbad feel a little more civilized, before he changed back to his wolf self. Rosalee then dropped "Theo" off, claiming that Monroe had to go off again.<p>

"Hey there buddy," Nick said, rubbing over his head. "Were you a good boy for Rosalee and Monroe?"

Rosalee hid an amused smile behind her hand and Monroe bumped her thigh with his hip to try and tell her to shut up. "He was wonderful. Very well behaved."

"Monroe was okay too? After last night?" he asked seriously.

The wolf felt his tail wag slightly, somewhat happy that the Grimm was worried. Rosalee smiled. "He was fine. His kind aren't easily shaken, especially by guns."

He nodded. "Yeah. As expected from…what are they called again?"

Rosalee smirked. "He told me not to tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself, detective."

"Damn," Nick laughed. "Well, worth a shot. I guess I shouldn't keep you though if you have to finish things up to head back to Seattle."

"Actually…I've decided to hang around Portland. The shop meant a lot to my family, just closing it down doesn't seem right. So I'm gonna move back and take it over."

Nick grinned more and Monroe's tail waked more. "Great! I'm sure that made Monroe happy…"

"He approved. And if you ever need help, just let me know."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise.

She shrugged and smiled. "Monroe trusts you and I can see why after what we went through. But I think he more than trusts you…" she said with a mischievous smile.

The tail stopped wagging and Monroe gave a small growl in warning, making Nick look down at him then back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Think on it and observe, Detective Grimm," she said, mock saluting. "I'll see you later." She headed down the porch steps and Nick watched her go.

"That was weird…"

Monroe sighed through his jowls and headed back inside.

* * *

><p>There was another week or so of peace after the Island of Dreams incident. And it was putting Monroe on edge. There had been no sign of Benny in weeks and that was not sitting well with him. The man had tracked him down after ten years and journeyed half-way around the world to find him with a large group of followers. Monroe doubted he would just quit and leave, so the questions were where was he and when was he going to strike? It got to the point where in wolf form he would patrol around the house and property to ensure there was no valravens nearby. Nick noticed the agitation and often asked "What's the matter, boy?" a rub over his back. But of course he couldn't tell him and so just tried to relax.<p>

Nick apparently was having his own difficulties, but on the other side of the spectrum from Grimm work. Nick was planning a romantic weekend apparently, showing Theo a brochure for a cabin to rent called Whispering Pines. "I hope she'll like it," Nick said, stroking over Theo's head. "We haven't had much time together lately with work and…stuff. So this will be good." Nick smiled conspiratorially. "And hopefully I'll be able to ask her something rather important." He patted his jacket where Monroe could picture a ring box fitting snuggly.

He felt his ears point down and sighed. _Why do I feel disappointed and sad? It's not like I had a chance…_

Nick frowned and rubbed over him again. "You okay, Theo?"

Monroe looked up at him, holding his gaze. Nick blinked then narrowed his eyes. "Theo…?"

Huffing, Monroe stood and padded to his bed, flopping down. _Don't let it get to you…You can't change this. Unless you steal that ring and bury it-no! This is not some romantic comedy, no trying to break up the happy couple. No matter how tempting…_

Nick frowned more but let him go. Juliette came home in the evening and they ordered in dinner, nick making a salad for Monroe.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Juliette said, picking up some low mein with her chop sticks. She smiled as Nick tried to do the same but kept fumbling them and losing the noodles. "We can drop Theo at the clinic on the way to board him."

Monroe looked up at that, managing to look affronted even as a wolf. _Board me?! Are you fucking serious?! Just leave me some pizza money and the remote and I'm fine! I can order online._

Nick swallowed a bite of chicken and broccoli and managed to look slightly sheepish. "Yeah, about that…"

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

"Well, I was thinking it might be nice to…take Theo with us."

Juliet set her chopsticks down, giving him a flat gaze. "Nick, I thought we agreed this was a weekend for _us._ I barely get to see you nowadays; I'd like to get some time alone."

"Juliet, its Theo. He can go outside, enjoy the woods and stuff. And the cabin is more than big enough for the two of us and our dog."

"Your dog."

"What?"

She sighed slightly. "Nothing. Nick, we agreed we'd board him since it's just for the weekend. That it was just going to be about us."

"Yeah, but he's seemed really…depressed or edgy lately. I don't want to just leave him. I think the fresh air would be good for him. We'll hardly notice he's there, I'm sure."

The red head looked at searchingly for a long time before grunting. "Okay, fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not," she said, eating again. The tone made it sound like it definitely wasn't okay, but Nick nodded.

"Okay, great…"

Monroe sighed again, wondering if this was really the better option. Monroe knew what romantic weekends were supposed to be about, even if he hadn't one personally in a long time. When Nick had first brought him home he could tell when Juliet and Nick got "romantic", but usually managed to ignore it or go outside. Though now that he thought about it that hadn't happened in some time… _No, don't think about that, _he warned himself. Not the most pleasant road to go down when dealing with his own broken heart.

The next day bags were loaded into Nick's car and "Theo", in his leash and harness, was given his usual seat in the back. Juiliet was up front and Nick drove for more than an hour out of town into the woods.

And then a little the other way.

Then back the otherway.

Monroe was starting to get dizzy watching the trees go by with his head out the window. "You're lost," Juliet said, fighting a smile.

"No," Nick said. "I'm just…not sure where we turn off."

"Mmmmhmmm. Why don't you stop and ask for directions. Or do I need to make a men asking directions joke?"

Nick smirked back. "Very funny…ah, there's a place. Hold on." He pulled up to a red house settled in the woods. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He got out and headed for the house and Monroe sniffed the air when he caught an odd sense.

_Cat…big cat…mountain lion? No, it's different…fuck, a klaustreich! _Monroe growled low in his throat, looking at the house. Juliet looked back at him and frowned.

"Theo? What is it?"

Monroe continued growling, trying to figure out how to get out of the car. If the klaustriech realized Nick was a Grimm, he could do some serious damage before Nick could defend himself. After all he wasn't armed. Juliet looked to the house again and frowned, leaning in to look as well. "Who…?" Monroe looked at her then followed her gaze to see a sad looking woman peeking out at them from behind a window. When she noticed them looking she quickly retreated inside. A moment later his sensitive hearing could pick up from inside what sounded like glass breaking and Nick stood straighter as the man yelled inside. It was the same stance he took when he saw wesen transform suddenly. _He must be the klaustreich…_ Without really thinking Monroe barked at him warningly, making the man look at him. He glared and said something to Nick that had the Grimm tensing more before heading back to the car, obviously upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're really close, it's just up the hill there actually," he said, pulling out to head back up the road. "Some drunk took out the sign with his car apparently."

"Nick, what's wrong?" she asked again. "Just tell me."

Nick looked at her and sighed as they headed up. "Just…not the nicest guy I've ever talked to. He said I'd better keep my mutt tied up because if he sees it around his property, he'll shoot him."

Monroe growled slightly and Nick turned to smile at him as he parked. "I know. Tempted to tell you to go give him a present on his lawn but I don't want to risk him being serious."

The wolf gave a wry smile at that.

"Nick," Juliet said, wrinkling her nose.

"What?"

"Maybe we should've left Theo back home."

"He'll be fine," Nick said. "He's smart, he'll stay away from that guy."

Juliet didn't looked convinced but got her bag and headed in. She smiled as she walked around the elegant cabin, and started getting settled right away. Nick put the dog bed he'd brought near the glass door leading out to the deck and the forest beyond, ruffling Monroe's head as he padded over. "Hopefully you can relax out here too, buddy. You've seemed kind of antsy lately…"

Monroe couldn't stop himself from licking over Nick's cheek, trying not to enjoy his laugh and smile as he wiped his cheek. _I got my reasons…_ Looking out a nearby window, he could see down to the red farmhouse and growled slightly. _Doesn't help having a klaustreich nearby. Like I don't have enough of my past haunting me, just smelling that guy is putting my teeth on edge. _

Nick rubbed over his back and leaned in to whisper, "I know, buddy. He's a wessen, but we can't go and get him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

_That you know of._ He sighed, knowing Nick was right. He was remembering his old girlfriend, Molly, from high school was all. She left him for a klaustreich and the bastard had knocked her up. Her parents had gotten the police involved, but he'd just scratched Molly's face enough to scar her forever and ran off. He hadn't gotten far though, since once again this had been Monroe's wilder days. That was one hunt he didn't regret.

When evening rolled around they relaxed in the living room, enjoying a fire in the fireplace and a quiet night. Nick got up to make some drinks for him and Juliet, who relaxed as she walked around a bit to admire the view out the windows. Monroe had been relaxing on a small love seat, when he realized he could hear yelling down the hill. Growling softly he padded over to the window and looked out next to Juliette. Outside the red farm house they watched as the klaustriech roughly pulled the woman from before out of his car and practically dragged her inside. Monroe growled more, pacing now as he tried to calm down and not have flashbacks to Molly and high school. He also tried not to equate himself to a dog trying to chase a cat.

"Nick?" Juliette said. "That guy-he just pulled her inside! He's a Neanderthal! We have to do something."

"Calm down," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How can I calm down, he might hurt her worse! You're a cop, go do something!"

"Like what?"

"Arrest him!"

_I'm with her. Go Grimm on his ass._

"Juliette, I can't do that. For one, I don't have any power out here. For another, we're not sure what's going on-"

"I saw him!"

"And I don't doubt you," he said quickly, "but we don't know the whole story. Getting involved could make it worse. I see this a lot Juliette, we've got these procedures in place for a reason." Juliet glowered a bit and Nick finally sighed. "Okay, I can't do anything, but we can call it in to the local sheriff. If this has been reported before he might know what to do."

Juliette nodded. "Okay. Do that, please."

Nick nodded and went to his phone to get the sheriff. Monroe whined quietly, still looking out the window. He watched with Juliette as the sheriff arrived, went in, but then walked back out only a few moments later with no one in tow.

"He didn't arrest him!" Juliette huffed. "Why didn't he arrest him?"

"He might know the whole story," Nick said calmly.

"You were more upset when he threatened Theo," Juliette said accusingly. "Why don't you take this seriously?"

"Juliette, of course I take this seriously. But again, I can't do much and I can't just go up and threaten him when I have no evidence. Unless she comes forward and says she's being abused, there's pretty much nothing I can do since everything else is just heresay."

She glowered more before sighing. "Okay, I understand…but I don't like it." She looked out the window, her brow pinched in worry. "Seems like trouble seems to follow us everywhere…"

Monroe looked at her, then back at Nick, who also looked distressed for a different reason. "Yeah…" he said.

"Are we ever going to talk about that? About that man and…that woman? What happened?"

"I don't know," Nick lied. "I don't know why those things happened."

Monroe huffed a bit and looked at Juliette. She didn't seem convinced but nodded slowly. "Okay…"

That night, Monore slept outside to give the couple some privacy and try not to think about Nick. It was a losing battle he knew, but he had to try. The sooner he could move into his own house again the better he knew, but it was hard to figure out how to do that without coming out (nearly) completely to Nick. So he stayed outside. When he thought he heard the sound of a raven, then a howl in the distance he froze completely, holding his breath. He was trying desperately to keep quiet and still so that he wouldn't be noticed, an old instinct that he couldn't get rid of. When the sound passed with no repeat he got up and began smelling around the area, but nothing came to him that smelled like a threat. _My imagination…I'm just freaking myself out. Gotta calm down._ With nothing else to do, he ran through what exercises he could do in his current form before settling back down to try and sleep.

In the morning Nick seemed troubled by something as he made breakfast. Monroe whined a bit and brushed against him, making Nick look down and gave a smile as he rubbed over his back. "Hey buddy…don't suppose you have some kind of psychic link with Monroe do you?"

_Well, in a manner of speaking…why?_ He glanced at his phone resting close to the counter and realized Nick likely tried to call him at some point. _Shit, didn't think of that! Then again, didn't think a Klaustreich would be out here…what could I do?_

He didn't have much time to think on that. Nick promised Juliet a day of shopping and then a romantic dinner, so it was off to town they went. Monroe trailed next to them on the leash, looking around to try and be sure there was no one about to attack them in broad daylight.

The final stop was the grocery store and Nick had to tie Monroe up outside while they headed inside. Monroe had gotten far too used to being treated like a dog and he just sat patiently as he mulled over all the various problems he felt were wearing him down.

He perked on when he scented cat on the air and tried not to growl as he watched the klaustreich and the woman from the window walk into the store. The klaustreich noticed him and sneered but kept going inside. _That guy gives me a bad feeling…_He watched the woman though and didn't feel the same. She was so timid, so anxious as she looked around, he somehow felt more worried for her than of her. He had a feeling Juliette was right about there being a big problem there.

He was surprised when Nick headed back out, quickly dialing on his phone and holding it to his ear. "C'mon, c'mon…Monroe, where are you?"

_Closer than you think. _Monroe whined and bumped against him, getting his attention. He motioned for the phone and Nick stared at him like he was crazy before kneeling next to him. Nosing the phone, he concentrated on how to do this. "…Ro!"

Nick started at the sudden bark and stared at him more. "What?"

"Ro! Ro ro!" He kept trying, ignoring some odd looks from people passing by.

"Ro…? Monroe?" he asked hopefully.

He whined and pawed at the phone again, trying to whine out words like he'd seen dogs do on the internet. "Roree!"

"Ro…Rosalee!" he gasped.

He barked happily. _Thank god, I can't form hard consonants like this._

Nick laughed and ruffled over his face. "Good idea! Geez, your so smart it's scary. If you could talk it would definitely make things easier."

_Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week._

Nick quickly sat on the bench next to him and dialed Rosalee's number instead.

"Spices and Teas, Rosalee speaking."

"Rosalee, its Nick. Um, hope I'm not bothering you…"

"No, I'm just working on inventory again. Aren't you like out in the woods though?"

"Yeah, but I've run into some…thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Um, the other day when we came down, I found out there's a wessen next to us I haven't seen before. A cat, but not like a wild cat, more like a…"

"An angry alley cat?" she supplied.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Sounds like a klaustreich. Typically not the most peaceful wessen, they tend to be rather territorial, violent and greedy. At least that's my experience. Friend of mine dated one in high school, he was a total ass. When she dumped him and got with another guy, he tried to jump him and claw his face off."

"Yeesh…" Nick muttered.

"Yeah. I'd just stay away from him if I were you."

"He's kind of a close neighbor unfortunately…but there's something else. His wife isn't a…"

"Klaustreich."

"Yeah, that. She's something else, a bird it looks like. With like bright yellow feathers-"

Forgetting he was a wolf for a moment, Monroe yelped in shock. _Are you kidding?! That sounds like a Seltenvogel!_

Nick jumped and looked at him in surprise. Rosalee chimed in as well. "Really? You're sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nick, that sounds like a Seltenvogel. They are extremely rare, thought to have died out years ago!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because they have this unique ability. They produce a golden "egg" of sorts."

"A what?" he asked, straightening.

"Just a sec, I have a book around here somewhere…" They could hear the sound of things being shifted around on the other side before she gave a triumphant "aha!" There was then the sound of flipping pages. "Found it. It's called an Unbezahlbar."

"Bless you," Nick said.

"Haha. But really, it's a golden nugget the size of an egg that grows in their throat once every few years."

"Wow…"

Monroe whined again. _Dude, if she's with a Klaustreich, he's probably going kill her to get that thing!_

"What's wrong Theo?"

"Theo's with you?" Rosalee blurted out.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Good for you," Rosalee chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I think he's worried for the Seltenvogel. It's possible this klaustreich is cultivating the unbezahlbar in her, and if it's not removed carefully it could kill her. Likewise if it's left in it could kill her." Nick was quiet, thinking that over with a worried look. "Nick, you have to protect her. She could be the last of her kind," she pleaded, sounding worried as well now.

"Yeah…I'll do my best, I promise."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, wait, do you know where Monroe is?" he asked quickly. "I tried to call him last night but I couldn't get ahold of him. I tried this morning too."

"Um…no, sorry, haven't heard from him since midweek. Sorry."

"Okay," Nick said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Thanks again."

"No problem. See you later."

"See you." He clicked his phone off and sighed, looking worried. "Where are you…"

Monroe whined and licked his hand and Nick rubbed over his back.

Once they were back at the cabin, Nick made Monroe a small casserole of roasted vegetables and whole-wheat noodles, making the blutbad smile a wolf-like smile.

"You know, I'm starting to think you like him more than me," Juliet said as she watched him start to eat.

Nick looked at her and arched his eyebrows. "Am I turning into one of those dog owners that spoils their dogs?"

"Yes you are."

"I thought you'd find that cute," he pouted.

"Usually, yes…" she said hesitantly.

Nick frowned a bit more seriously. "But not with me?"

She frowned, looking awkward. "No…I just…I don't know. Ever since we took Theo in, something has felt…off."

Monroe paused and glanced up at Nick. The Grimm winced, glancing down at him as well. "Um…well…it's been a hectic few months. Theo, Marie, a big case load and…everything."

"I know…but I just feel like there's more to it than that. I also feel like there's…there's something off with him, Nick. He's not a normal dog. And I'm not saying he's a bad dog, but…there's just something I can't put my finger on. Something has felt wrong, and it started when we took him in."

Nick frowned. "Are you saying you want to get rid of him?"

Monroe whined slightly, trying not to feel too worried.

"No, but…" She sighed. "Look, let's not get into this right now. I don't want to bring us down when we're supposed to be on a romantic weekend…"

"Okay…"

Juliette turned to look out the window again and straightened. "Nick, look. It's her." Monroe looked up as well and quickly walked over to watch as the Seltenvogel woman got out of her house and ran for the woods. "Nick, I don't know what you said but it looks like she's running. She's obviously scared. Can you please go and make sure she's alright?"

Nick looked at her and then nods. "Alright, but you stay here."

"But-"

"Stay here," he said again, quickly going to get his gun. "I'll go and try to bring her back, but we don't know if her husband is dangerous or if she'll come back this way."

"…Okay, fine. But take Theo with you."

_Like you gotta bring it up!_ Monroe thought, rushing to the door before Nick was there. Nick smiled and headed out with him and towards the woods.

Monroe took point as they headed down the hill towards the woods, his nose to the ground as he searched for a woman's scent. Finding it, he woofed softly to Nick and led him through the woods along her path. It took a bit, her trail winding here and there (likely to throw off the klaustreich) but finally they came out near the road. Monroe whined when he couldn't pick up her trail for a moment, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she got in a car," Nick murmured.

Monroe whined again, lifting his head to scent the air instead and stilled when a familiar scent invaded his senses. He growled softly and headed back towards the edge of road, then further in till he found a truck covered in branches and leaves. Nick frowned, seeing it as well, and started moving the branches aside. Looking in, he recoiled with a grimace at what was inside. Monroe hopped up to peer inside and see a man with his face shredded lying across the front seats, more clawmarks over his body. _Shit…definitely klaustreich._

Nick pulled his phone out and quickly called the sheriff again while Monroe scented the car. He found the Seltenvogel's scent again and barked to get Nick's attention. He turned in circles a bit before turning to move back towards the red farmhouse. Nick was quick on the uptake and likely knew before he did what must've happened but followed quickly, both of them soon running. As they approached Monroe could hear sound coming from the back shack and quickly went to it. Inside he could see the Seltenvogel strapped to what he could only think was some sort of torture device, the klaustreich over her and stroking over a large bulge in her throat. Monroe growled viciously, letting his eyes go red as he felt his hackles rise and his body tense for attack. The cat creature tensed and backed away slightly, growling back.

Nick rushed in as well, gun drawn as he took in the scene. "Let her go," he said warningly.

The klaustreich glared at him before morphing and hissing at him.

"Yeah, klaustreich. I know."

He morphed back in surprise. "Grimm…"

"Yep. Now I'll say it again, let her go. Or me and my friend here are going to make things very painful for you."

The man looked between them before suddenly throwing the switch into high gear and running for the door. The horrible squelching sound of some sort of puree being forced through a tube and into the woman's mouth intensified and sent shivers down Monroe's spine. She screamed as best she could through the sound, struggling.

"Theo, get him!" Nick shouted, rushing for the machine. With a round of vicious barks Monroe rushed after the klaustreich before he can get too far. Tackling him to the ground, he grabbed him around the neck and held him there, growling low.

"Okay, okay, I'm not moving!"

He didn't let go until he heard Nick's footsteps. "Good boy. Let him go, I've got her, we'll take her back to the cabin."

Monroe growled again, digging his teeth in more and making the klaustreich yelp.

"Theo, no! Let him go, we aren't going to kill him."

With one last whining growl he released the man and turned to follow Nick and a very skittish looking woman back up to their own cabin. She looked at Monroe warily but Nick kept a steadying arm around her as the headed up. "Don't worry. Theo is just protective, and he'll protect you."

She looked at him again, as they made it to the door, Juliet opening it and quickly ushering them in. "Are you alright, Robin?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…this is your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah. I told you he could help."

Nick blinked as he watched the girls talk and Juliette help her to a chair. He looked at Monroe as if he could explain it and the wolf just gave him a flat look. _Women. They're all in it together._

Nick shrugs it off as well and goes to sit with Robin while Juliette rushed to get her some water. Her throat was creaky and raw sounding when she spoke, but she was still on guard, her hand clutching the scarf around her neck. "Why are you helping me? You're a Grimm, aren't you?"

He glanced towards the kitchen before whispering back. "Lets not talk about that right now. But I promise, I'm here to help you. I have no desire to hurt you or see you hurt. And you don't have to worry, I've called the sheriff and he's on his way down."

Robin turned even paler and crumbled slightly into herself. "No, no no no…"

"What's wrong?" Juliette asked, coming back in with the water.

"Sheriff Munson is Tim's cousin!" she gasped as if nearing a panic attack. "He's a klaustreich too! He's been helping him!"

Juliette and Nick both gaped, though Juliette was sure to be confused more soon, and Monroe groaned. _Seriously? Shit! Two klaustreichs!_ Hearing the sound of a car he ran to the window and yelped for Nick's attention when he saw the sheriff had pulled up. Tim met him outside and they talked quickly before turning and heading up towards the cabin on the hill. Robin jumped at the bark but then stood.

"They're coming!" Looking around desperately she dashed for the back door, Nick and Juliette yelling after her.

"I'll go after her, you stay here, lock the door and stay safe."

"You don't have to worry about me," she said, going to her purse and pulling her own gun out.

_Red came prepared_ Monroe thought before rushing in front of Nick as they headed out into the woods to find Robin.

They didn't have to go too deep fortunately, as she seemed to have collapsed. Nick rushed over and helped her to sit up. "What is it, what's wrong?" The woman gasped for air, trying to claw at the scarf around her neck before Nick pulled it down and recoiled slightly. Monroe recoiled as well when he saw the large egg-like bulge stretching her skin to disturbing lengths over her windpipe.

"Take it out," she pleaded, her voice raspy and pained. "Please, take it out!"

"I-I don't know how!" He breathed deep, trying to calm down, before quickly propping her up against a tree. "Just hold on!" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed. Monroe was relieved when he heard Rosalee's voice on the other end as Nick quickly explained what was going on. He then hit the FaceTime button so he could show her what was going on.

"Oh my…Nick, you have to get that out of her now."

"I figured," he said. "But how do I do that?!"

"Just a sec, I have the book right here…Okay, got it. Do you have something you can cut with?"

"Uh, pocket knife."

"That'll do. Now listen, you have to cut exactly over where the skin is stretched tightest. Then you should be able to reach in and just pop the unbezahlbar off."

"Reach in?" Nick asked, trying not to sound too freaked out.

"Nick, you have to do this right. If you cut anywhere but where it's stretched tightest, you could cut something vital, and if you pull at the wrong place it could break and you could damage her larynx. It's much more fragile than you might think."

"Right, got it…no pressure." He breathed deep and began work. Monroe watched, unable to look away, as he sliced through the thin layer of skin and gently parting it to push his fingers inside. Monroe held his breath along with Nick and they both released it at the same time as the gold nugget indeed popped off and was retracted from its womb. "I got it!"

"Yes!" Rosalee said, dancing a little on the other end. Monroe gave a bark and licked over Nick's face to congratulate him and in appreciation. He laughed and hugged him, rubbing over his back. "How's the seltenvogel?" the fuchsbau asked quickly.

Both blutbad and Grimm looked at Robin, who's throat was already mostly healed, and breathed out in relief when she smiled. "I think she's going to be okay."

"Great. Get her somewhere safe, I'll expect an update later."

"Will do. Thanks so much, Rosalee."

"Glad I could help."

Nick clicked the phone off and smiled at Robin before offering the nugget in his hand to her. "I believe this belongs to you."

The woman looked at him in surprise, then down at the golden egg. "I…you don't want it?"

Nick smiled. "It's not mine, I didn't do much aside from get it out of you, you had to go through a lot more to make it."

Monroe felt a further feeling of warmth and admiration for the Grimm. Robin looked at the egg again. "I…just want to get out of here. I don't want to see that thing again." Nick nodded quietly and helped her to stand when she was ready. As they did Monroe heard a twig snap and turned quickly, growling fiercely and low and ready to strike.

"Call of your dog, Grimm," Tim said, coming out from the trees with a shot gun pointed at Monroe. "Or I'll blow his brains all over the trees."

Nick glared, trying to keep Robin behind him as the Sheriff also came out with a gun ready. "Theo, stay." Monroe growled again but stayed close to Nick.

"We just want the stone," the sheriff said. "We'll cut you in for a percent if you hand it over."

Nick glared, looking at the stone and then glancing back at Robin. "You want it? Catch!" He suddenly tossed it up into the air and rushed the sheriff, knocking him to the ground. Tim meanwhile scrambled to get the unbezahlbar. Everyone froze for a moment however when a shot rang out. Juliet stood, gun pointed in the air, before focusing it on Munson. "Don't move!" she shouted.

_Wow…don't want to get on her bad side._

Nick smiled and quickly got Munson subdued with his own handcuffs. Tim however found his courage and the gold chunk as he took off running through the woods again. With a bark Monroe took off after him. "Watch him!" Nick said to Juliette as he quickly followed.

Monroe howled as he chased down the klaustreich, feeling some satisfaction at the scent of panic and the fear in his eyes when he glanced back. Then, in a twist that had nothing to do with him, Tim tripped over a tree root. The unbezahlbar went flying into the air, struck a tree branch above their heads and burst into a shower of golden flecks and dust. Tim gaped before trying to search through the dead leaves and mud for what was left of the nugget. Monroe stepped in front of him and bared his teeth when he looked up. Nick, who had seen the whole thing, smiled as he walked up with another pair of handcuffs.

"Well, you know what they say. To make an omelet you have to break a few eggs."

Monroe stopped growling and groaned, hanging his head. _Oh dude…that line was painful…_ Breathing in to sigh, he froze when a scent he knew invaded his nose. _No…shit!_ He took off running from Nick, rushing back towards the where they left Juliet and Robin.

"Theo!?"

Monroe didn't listen, following the smell until he found the source. It was hard to see in the moonlight above leaking through the tree branches, but he could see the dark massive shape before him. About the same size as his wolf form, but the closer he got the more he could see black feathers mingled with black fur. A wolf-like muzzle turned towards him, red eyes staring at him. The muzzle opened and barked at him, but the bark sounded like a cross between a wolf and a raven's call. Just on the other side of some trees he could see Juliette and Robin standing together over the still prone sheriff, Robin holding his gun rather timidly but still a threat.

The valraven-it wasn't Benny, too small and too light colored- seemed to grin at him, then looked towards the girls. Monroe growled a warning but it didn't do anything to stop as he crouched and then leapt with super height and speed towards Juliet. The red head looked up for a moment in confusion, unable to react to the surprise attack. With his jaws snapping and loud barks, Monroe shot out after him and knocked him out of the air mere inches from her. If anything happened to her, Nick would never forgive himself and Monroe didn't want to see him mourn her. He loved Nick and if he ever thought it was possible and she was gone he…well, he wasn't sure what he would do. But he didn't want her out of the way like this.

Teeth sank into the valraven's rough and he screamed in a cry like a bird and wolf in pain at once. Monroe shook his head back and forth viciously, the instinct to break the animal's neck taking over. The valraven kicked out, scratching him deeply. He kept trying to get him to let go before managing to finally kick Monroe hard enough when his jaws relaxed a moment he was out of the grip. The valraven limped away, whimpering, before snapping back to try and get his own bite. Monroe ducked down to avoid it and then head butted him down once more, biting over his foreleg and shredding it again. When he let go this time the valraven was smart enough to get back into the woods quickly. Nick finally came running up with Tim in tow just in time to hear a flap of wings and looking up into the tree tops with wide eyes. Obviously he saw something that was not a small bird. Monroe growled, barked and snapped after the valraven for some time until Nick turned to look at them.

"Juliette, what are you doing?!" he snapped, making Monroe quiet and look at him. He then swung his head around to see a very frightened Juliette pointing her gun…at him. He froze, trying not to panic. "Theo? What happened, why are you bleeding?" he asked, pushing Tim to sit with his cousin before heading for him.

"Nick, don't!" Juliette yelled. "It's not his blood. There was…something, an animal of some kind. He attacked it."

_I was protecting you!_ Monroe thought at her.

"He wouldn't have done it without a reason," Nick said calmly. "I saw…something big running off. It might've been threatening you."

_You tell her! See if I protect you again, Xena…_

"Nick, I know he protected you that one time, but this…he was intending to kill that animal! I've seen fighting dogs before and they can't fight the instinct. He could end up hurting us or someone else."

Monroe whined now. _I wouldn't…I work hard against those instincts, it was just this one time…two okay, but I was just…_

"He's not like that, Juliette," Nick said again, slowly going over to Monroe. "He was just protecting us. He's not vicsious, he's as smart as a human and in control."

"Nick-"

"Put the gun down."

"Nick, I don't want to bring that dog home," she said seriously. "Not if he's going to be a danger."

Nick frowned more. "Juliette, I understand your upset and that was a bad thing to see, but think about it more. He's never given us cause for alarm before, and I'm not going to just abandon him out here, not when he's been nothing but a loyal friend. Now put the gun down and let's get these guys to jail, Robin somewhere safe, and go home."

"He's right," Robin suddenly chimed in, putting a hand on Juliette's arm. "That…thing was going to attack you, and he saved you. He's fine now, so…don't."

Monroe wanted to hug the seltenvogal and Nick also looked grateful. Juliette hesitated a moment more before sighing, lowering the gun and rubbing her face. "Your right…I'm sorry, I just…that was surprising and for a second, I just…You remember I nearly got attacked by a fighting dog once at the clinic, so I'm always a little on edge when I see them attack like that..."

"I understand," Nick said again. "But you can trust Theo."

"Yeah…" she said quietly. Monroe couldn't help but think that was a pretty reluctant agreement.

* * *

><p>They got everything sorted out that night, though it took several hours. With Robin's statement of domestic abuse, as well as Nick and Juliette's stories of being threatened with weapons, the deputy gladly took his superior into custody as well as Tim. She also corroborated that Theo had defended them from some sort of wild animal and that's why he was so bloody. The sheriff had let Nick use a hose and an old towel to try and clean Monroe up a bit before they left. Robin had a little money and was able to get a hotel room for a few days while she planned out what to do now that she was free. Not feeling very cozy at the cabin anymore, Nick and Juliette decided to head back to Portland.<p>

It was late night/early morning when they finally pulled back up to the house and tiredly made their way inside. The drive home had been quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Monroe's mostly concerned the fact the valraven had been in the woods. How had he known he was there? Or that the large "dog" was him? And most pressingly, did he attack Juliette randomly just to get a rise out of him, or did he know who she-and therefore Nick-was?

When they got inside, Nick tiredly dragged the dog bed back over to its usual spot and watched Monroe flop down on it. He knelt and rubbed over his head. "Rough night, I know…" He glanced back as Juliette sat heavily on the couch and walked back over to her, sitting next to her. "I…had this big plan for this weekend. I wanted to do this right, but it all…" he sighed and pulled out the ring box. Opening it to show her. "Juliette…will you marry me?"

Monroe stared at the scene unfolding and tried not to feel the crushing heartbreak and disappointment. He needed to be happy for Nick, he told himself. And for Juliette.

The woman looked at the ring a long moment before taking it and then closing the box. "No…"

Monroe's ears ticked up and he straightened to stare at her. _No? No?! You're turning him down, are you serious?!_ It was like a soap opera before him, but one he was more personally invested in. He looked to Nick who looked like the rejection had hurt quite a bit as he bowed his head and tried to breathe deeply. Juliette looked as well and then cupped his cheek to get him to look at her. "Nick, I love you so much…I do. But I'm not sure anymore if…if we're right for each other."

"What?" Nick asked, straightening.

Juliette sighed and looked down. "You've always been so kind and considerate and…more than I could ask for in a man. I always thought that. But lately, I've just…realized how hard this has become. Your hours are rough and I'm always worrying about you, and lately it…it feels like your hardly here."

"I can take more time off," Nick began. "We can do more things together-"

"That's not what I mean," she said quietly. "Not completely. Even when you're here, you're not _here._ It's like you have your own world I'm not a part of…"

Nick winced, the comment obviously hitting close to home. "…What if I want you to be a part of that world too? Give me a bit and I can work something out."

Juliette smiled but it was more sad than encouraged. "If you have to work to make me a part of that world, maybe I'm not meant to be. I know there's something you're not telling me, but I also know you well enough that if you aren't telling me there's a reason. And I don't want to force you to. At the same time I just can't handle always being in the dark. I know I can't expect complete honesty but I somehow feel this is huge and if you're so scared to tell me, I don't think it's fair to me..."

"Juliette, please, I-"

"Nick, I can't handle this," she said, her voice breaking. "In the last few months we've had our home broken into, you beaten up several times, me kidnapped, and tonight…I didn't think being in a relationship with a detective would be this hard! I had people warn me when we started dated that it would be hard, how much danger you could be in and that you might not come home, but I never thought you'd bring your work home like that! And I want to say that love conquers all and I'll be strong enough to handle anything, but…I don't think I can. No matter how well I shoot, I don't have the same spidey-sense cop instincts you do. Something almost attacked me tonight and I didn't even know it! And Theo did save my life and I'm grateful despite what I said. But…I get jealous of him sometimes."

"Of Theo?" he asked incredulously.

_Of me? _Monroe agreed.

"Yeah. Because call me crazy but it's like he is part of that world of yours. A bit part. A part I can't replace or even come close to. I don't know why I feel that way but I do. I know he's a good dog, even if he does frighten me sometimes, but I still…sometimes wonder who you need more." She shook her head. "And I'm not going to be that girl that asks you to give up your dog or your career or whatever it is you're doing for me because I know all this is important to you, or you wouldn't do it."

"But I would!" he said desperately. Monroe tried not to feel the brief flash of pain at that and Nick looked at him remorsefully after he said that.

Juliette smiled, seeing the look. "You look like you didn't mean to say that…"

"Juliette…" he said. "I love-"

"Nick. Please. I know you love me, and I love you but…I don't think I'm strong or tough enough for you. It was hard when you were a cop, then you made detective and…I don't know what this is now, but I don't think I can help you at all."

He pulled her into a hug, breathing deeply. "You help me everyday. Just coming home to you, just knowing you're here."

Juliette hugged back, rubbing over his spine through his jacket. "And the days you don't come home? Or never come home? I thought I was lucky when my friend married a soldier, that at least you're here in this country, but it's almost as bad as she described. Except your work seems to bleed through into everyday life now and I don't know how to deal with that. I'm honestly scared, terrified maybe, of what will happen next. As much as I love you, Nick, I need to think of me too because I don't want to be that person down the line that's just here because I don't know where else to go and I can't imagine having a family in this…" she broke off and breathed deep as she tried to swallow her emotions enough to talk. "As much as I would love to spend the rest of my life with _you_, I just…can't. Not if life is going to be like this."

Nick was quiet for a long moment before looking whispering. "You…want to break up?"

She pulled back and placed a hand over his. "I don't want to…but right now I think it might be best. At least to take a break and see if maybe we are better off on our own."

"…Okay," he said quietly. "If that's what you want, I'll…respect that. It won't keep me from praying we'll find a way to make this work, but I don't want to trap you in anything you're not happy with…I don't want to be like that guy," he said bitterly, thinking of the klaustreich.

Juliette breathed deep through her nose, a few tears slipping down her cheek, but finally did smile and kiss his cheek. "You could never be like him, Nick. You're the best guy I know. That's part of what makes this so hard, but…thank you for understanding."

Nick nodded. "I…I'll sleep down here tonight. We can talk about what to do exactly with all this in the morning…"

Juliette nodded slowly and hugged him again. "Alright. Goodnight…" She stood and made her way upstairs, her footfalls heavy and mood somber.

Monroe stared after her, then at Nick who was sitting with his eyes focusing on the ring box. Standing, he gingerly walked over till he was a few feet away, whining softly. Nick looked at him, looking tired and drained of all emotion. Lifting a hand, he beckoned him over. Monroe padded the rest of the way over hesitantly, unsure what Nick might do. Nick lifted a hand and gently rested it on his head, rubbing slow circles between his eyes with his thumb and messaging his . After a moment he leaned over and hugged Monroe tightly, burying his face in his neck as his shoulders shook and quiet sobs were lost in his fur. Monroe felt his own heart ache for the man and laid his head across his shoulders, trying to comfort him somehow.

_I'm so sorry, Nick…_


End file.
